<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time To Grow Up by Icy_Blu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942666">Time To Grow Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Blu/pseuds/Icy_Blu'>Icy_Blu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Recess (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Arguments, Bullying, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Growing Up, M/M, Middle School, Name-Calling, No Smut, Old Friends, Prank Wars, References to Sex, Slow Build, Well not in detail, Yelling, eventually</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>73,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Blu/pseuds/Icy_Blu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He ruled the playground at one point and the other helped others in need. There was nothing more than a respectable relationship between a king and his follower but when time goes on, the two need to learn to grow up.</p>
<p>Or basically a slow story of TJ and King Bob becoming friends and then TJ gets a crush in high school. </p>
<p>So This was totally inspired by a fanfic on fanfiction.net called Fit For A King by Astronomer Always and I just love this ship and there isn't much of it so ;w;</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>TJ Detweilier/KingBob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TJ loves his elementary School. He loves Recess with his friends and the freedom on the playground to just be himself. He loves the jungle gym and the concrete floor to run around on and most of all he loves the people. Sure, some of them can be a pain (Especially Randall) but everyone normally respected each other. This respect was overseen by two people. You have Miss Finster who ruled with an iron fist; flattening anyone who dared to even chew a molecule of gum and then you have the King of the playground named Robert also known as King Bob.</p>
<p>Now at the start TJ and the king hated each other- hate is a strong word but if he was honest he was sure that Bob knew nothing of him until he went into fourth grade. Through excessive plots and many many speeches, the King eventually learned the name of this unusual high energized boy. They called him TJ and along with his little gang of friends he was able (if he so wished) to overthrow the king at any point if he wanted to. No, TJ didn't want to do that. He just let it go and moved on. Then he helped Bob out with an embarrassing situation involving the snitch Randall.</p>
<p>Things escalated to him becoming the prankster Prince and then causing the monarch to go into complete madness for a couple of days. TJ always shivers at the chaos his absence caused. But now it was almost the end of the year and soon the King would leave. Spinelli often joked about maybe TJ being up for the role of King. As if he would be given that title- hell he wasn't even in fifth grade yet!</p>
<p>Today was just like any other day, A Monday to be precise, The chubby boy walked along the pavement towards third Street Elementary school. He had missed the bus and his mother told him to run along before he was late. And by run, TJ walked slowly along and still made it in on time. He then jerked forward at the sudden motion of a dumb sixth Grader shoving him out of the way.</p>
<p>"Watch it, dweeb!" He taller kid yelled running past with a pile of books under his arm. TJ narrowed his eyes, of course, it was this guy- he didn't know his name as it was only one of King Bob's Guards. That's all people really knew him by, that and those dumb sunglasses he wore. Tj muttered under his breath and sulked towards his familiar fourth-grade classroom and passing a glance down the hall towards the sixth Grade's classes. He hated being treated inferior because of his dumb Grade.</p>
<p>He smiled and waved to his friends before taking a seat behind his friend Gretchen who offered a polite smile in return.</p>
<p>"Happy Monday class!" Miss Grotke Beamed as she stepped inside. "This week is going to be quite different-"</p>
<p>With that, the entire class Groaned.</p>
<p>TJ felt someone lean up against his chair and mutter. "Jeesh this better not be another reading project Ami'rite Teej?" Vince Snickered. The red cap boy just nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>Suddenly a teacher walked in after that sudden good morning. He looked familiar and TJ swore he saw Gretchen almost gasp. He had a large bald patch and grey hair surrounding it, looked quite old in TJ's opinion but who was he to judge. Instead, the class of 9-10-year-olds stared at what they presumed to be a teacher.</p>
<p>"Class this is Mr Brown, He teaches the Sixth Grades here in our very own elementary school! I'll let him take over." </p>
<p>Their usual kind-hearted teacher stepped aside and with an awkward cough from a classmate this older teacher began to speak. "Good Morning children, as Miss Grotke kindly stated I am Mr Brown. I teach the higher grades and hopefully you lot when you grow up some more." He chuckled at their smaller heights. "Now I'm here today because we have decided to introduce a new kind of, let's say, bonding experience for you fourth graders to get a feel of going into the higher grades."</p>
<p>"What is this guy on about?" Spinelli yawned.</p>
<p>"So to prepare you for fifth and sixth Grade me and Miss Grotke have devised a learning partner program! My Sixth Grader class and you children will be paired up for two weeks and given the assignment to complete together. It will incorporate topics that both classes have learned so you are able to help each other."</p>
<p>With that, the entire class groaned and cursed the day they were born.</p>
<p>"Aw man, this totally whomps!" Vince spat leaning back in his chair. "Sixth Graders hate us! Do you see the way they look down on us?" </p>
<p>"Yeah! One time this guy trampled all over me!" Gus whined.</p>
<p>"Oh come on guys we can do it-"</p>
<p>TJ was interrupted in his mini motivational speech when a bunch of Taller, meaner and older Sixth Graders walked in and lined up in front of the chalkboard. The silence in the room could be cut with a knife if it wasn't for the slow-moving of a clipboard paper being flipped. Mr Brown scanned over the names and applied some small reading glasses to his face before coughing.</p>
<p>"Alright here are the partners- Miss Ashley Spinelli-"</p>
<p>Spinelli almost had a heart attack when he said her full name. She glared daggers at him and he continued. "Paired with Miss Julie Anderson." A tall blonde girl stepped forward, her lips coated in thick bright pink lip gloss, eyes sparkling from a blue shimmering eyeshadow and a dress stopped at the knees. She looked the tom-boy 9-year old up and down and sighed before Spinelli was forced to go stand next to her with a low grumble.</p>
<p>"Randall Weems with Miss Ella May Newt-" Randall spotted the freckled face nerd as he slowly approached. It was surprising to see even the infamous snitch be anxious in approaching another student as normally he'd love being able to hear sixth-grader gossip to go tell Miss Finster. Guess he knows this isn't the right time to do so.</p>
<p>"Vince LaSalle with Miss Jamie Marat." Vince gave TJ one last look of defeat as he went to stand next to the short chubby student. She seemed nice enough and greeted the fourth Grader with a friendly beaming smile with her rainbow braces.</p>
<p>"Gus-"</p>
<p>"NO, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Gus, immediately screamed causing the sixth graders to start snickering. Mr Brown raised an eyebrow and pointed to a student dressed smartly in a cadet uniform. "Mr. Jackson Jones." Gus shakily stood up and walked towards the Cadet student. He seemed to calm down once he spotted the military camp badges on his uniform, at least they had something to talk about right?</p>
<p>"Mikey Blumberg you are paired with Mr. Studhomle." Mikey went and stood next to his partner and the list went on. TJ idly waited for his doom until he saw Gretchen go stand next to a girl in a leather jacket and wearing dark face stuff- makeup they called it?</p>
<p>"Theodore Jas-"</p>
<p>"Alright, let's get this over with who ya got for me?" TJ stopped him from exposing his middle name any further and he thought he looked quite brave standing up. Almost ready to go to war until a familiar, all too familiar, face approached the line of Students.</p>
<p>"You are going to be paired with young Robert over here." The teacher pointed to the playground King with his pencil. His friend's jaws dropped and they shot TJ glances of sorrow and grief. The read cap male slowly stood behind the King who didn't really pay much attention to him. Could this day get any worse?</p>
<p>"So I am going to hand you all a sheet of paper with a list of possible projects and you have two weeks to complete it and present to the classes. I suggest using Recess-" A groan erupted. "And after school hours to help each other with combined knowledge. Your project starts as of now." With that, he left along with the Sixth Graders. </p>
<p>The fourth-grade class took their seat and along with that their usual happy teacher resumed the lesson.</p>
<p>"Alrighty isn't this exciting! Experiences with others who are able to share their knowledge? I think we should brainstorm our ideas this lesson in a boost for your projects!" </p>
<p>Yep, this was going to be a long day TJ thought.</p>
<p>The bell didn't come quick enough according to Vince, the gang leaped across the hallways and out of those double doors into the freedom of Recess. Yes, it was great being a kid and they all knew it. The five walked out across the blacktop and looked out far and wide for something to do. Would they play dodgeball with Lawson? Or play a game of four square. Everything was happening as normal until two larger kids came over. TJ knew and recognized those dark sunglasses and before the gang could bolt it to the fields near the north of the playground two larger hands grabbed TJ by his jacket.</p>
<p>"King Bob wants to see you."</p>
<p>Tj's chocolate brown eyes rolled and he scoffed. "Oh yeah?" </p>
<p>"Yeah so move it." They shoved him away from his friends and towards the jungle gym where the king was stationed on top of his throne. The fourth-grader slowly climbed up and came face to face with the eleven-year-old.</p>
<p>"So Monkey Boy, Seems you and I are going to be stuck together for two long weeks on this dumb project."</p>
<p>Yeah TJ hated School Right now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn't take long for Bob to eventually break the awkward silence after he said they would be stuck together. TJ seemed distant which was odd considering every time Bob has ever approached him he was always up for a chat. So why is the fourth-grader being so quiet now?</p>
<p>"Well, So anyways we gotta choose a project so get looking." He said rather quickly before tossing the crumpled project list at TJ. The chubby boy opened it to see a few possible projects already crossed out. </p>
<p>"Hey, what if I wanted to do these ones?" TJ scowled and looked up and the eleven-year-old just snorted.</p>
<p>"So you want to do a project on Physics? Never thought you'd like math Monkey Boy."</p>
<p>Okay maybe King Bob was right, TJ despised maths with a passion. He could never figure out fractions or hard divisions to save his life.</p>
<p>"Yeah guess your right-"</p>
<p>"I'm always right, I am King after all." Robert Snapped.</p>
<p>"Yeah sure," TJ muttered sarcastically as he looked down the list. Robert had crossed off 4 projects out of 7 possible ones. Physics, Volcanos, World War One, and Electricity were all crossed out in a large red line. He glanced over the ones he left behind and narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>"We are not doing a project on Egypt," TJ said looking up. </p>
<p>"Why not? I know all about it-"</p>
<p>"Have you forgotten that whole pyramid disaster you caused?" TJ said with a deadpanned face. The king awkwardly shuffled in his seat and muttered something of an 'oh yeah'.  TJ took the marker and crossed it off. Eventually, the two had settled on some sort of dynasty? About some English King that had six wives, Henry his name was. TJ thought it'd be interesting to see a King research an old King- hopefully, he doesn't get any ideas about the six wives and beheading though. The dodgeball wall was bad enough without actually losing your head.</p>
<p>"Now we have the sorted we should decide how we are going to do this." </p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"I supposed you don't want to waste your recess and neither do I, after all, I have a playground to run so I figured we'd meet after school." He explained and TJ swore he felt his eye twitch. After school was the only freedom he had and now he had to spend it with this arrogant sixth grader. "Monkey boy!"</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"Were you even listening to me!?" Bob glared leaning forward. "Let's get this straight kid, I don't want to do this either-"</p>
<p>"Why do it then? You're leaving soon anyway and I don't care about Grades on dumb projects." TJ snapped back.</p>
<p>"Because, Monkey Boy, I need the extra credit from this dumb project to get on a good class in Middle school so I can then get onto another class in Highschool which would help me with college so I have no choice but to pass with at least a B grade."</p>
<p>TJ looked utterly lost. Why was this dumb King thinking about College already? He wasn't even twelve yet! He supposed it was a smart idea thinking about progression but honestly failing a project wasn't all bad right?</p>
<p>"Not only that but you passing this project will help you get used to the workload of sixth grade." </p>
<p>"You're telling me this is normal for you!?" TJ almost shrieked. Yeah, he hates the thought of school in Sixth Grade.</p>
<p>"Yup." </p>
<p>It took a while but they settled on meeting after school tomorrow since Bob had some sort of Middle school opening evening tonight. Seemed he was having trouble choosing one middle school to attend, probably not up to his high ass standards Tj thought. Tj escaped the top of the jungle Gym down the twisting slide and landed on two feet not sparing a second glance back at the King before running off to find his friends. Surely he found Spinelli stuck with that blonde sixth grader she was paired with. Honestly, she looked bored out of her poor mind while this twelve-year-old girl painted her nails bright pink and rambled on about her being too boyish. TJ wanted to approach them but honestly, any girl who liked Pink scared the hell out of him. No way was he getting face junk put on him again since he already had enough of that from his sister Becky.</p>
<p>He found Gus talking to that military cadet kid and he seemed happy so TJ avoided interrupting them. Mikey was busy talking to his partner and so was Vince. Gretchen and her project buddy were probably in the school library so TJ was left alone to his thoughts. He didn't mind the project but he guessed it felt lonely on his own. In his opinion Recess couldn't have ended quicker if he wanted it to.</p>
<p>When TJ got home after a long day of hearing his friends boast about their awesome project buddies he instantly flopped on the sofa. Hell, even Spinelli liked her partner! Turns out the pink lipgloss kid saw that Spinelli loved wrestling and the typical girly girl seemed to like it too so that fixed the differences between them in a snap. He ended up falling asleep on the sofa after crashing before waking up at the sound of his alarm. His Dad must have put him to bed once he came home from a late shift at work. The nine year old groggily woke up and put on some fresh clothes and stuffed some toast into his mouth before running for the bus. Luckily he didnt miss it this time.</p>
<p>Recess came very quickly and TJ walked around on the playground alone. He decided to go see where King Bob wanted to meet after school so he hesitantly approached the jungle Gym where he was sat at the top. Two dub guards blocked his path and they glared through their dark lenses.</p>
<p>"Halt! No going up there."</p>
<p>"Hey move! I need to see King Bob!" TJ grumbled trying to squeeze past them but they didn't budge. </p>
<p>"He's busy."  One stated shoving him away. TJ landed on the sandy ground with a thud and he glared up at the two sixth graders. Curse them.</p>
<p>"What's going on down there!" A voice yelled down from the top of the jungle gym. TJ looked up to see Robert leaning over the edge with hands on his hips, glaring down at the three children. </p>
<p>"Sire! He was trying to get up while you were busy doing-"</p>
<p>"Monkey boy is my Project partner so let him up!" </p>
<p>"But sire-"</p>
<p>"NOW!" Bob yelled and the guards moved out of the way while TJ climbed up quickly t get away from them. "What do you want?"</p>
<p>"I was wondering where we will meet after-"</p>
<p>"Kelso's."He said. TJ noticed that King Bob seemed upset? Agitated? </p>
<p>"Was I interrupting you?" TJ asked shyly. He didn't mean to make him upset if anything he thought he'd like to get the project down so he can advance to middle school faster.</p>
<p>"No- well yes but not in a bad way." The monarch groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Didn't get much sleep."</p>
<p>"Oh, if you're worried about the stress or project I won't be slacking..."</p>
<p>"No, it's not that it's just my sister, Sheila, kept me up all night trying to get me to have a dumb birthday party since she was desperate to plan it." </p>
<p>"Birthday party? Wait, it's your birthday?" </p>
<p>Robert nodded and shrugged. "I ended up kicking her out at 3 AM so no biggie. Got a few hours of sleep I guess." </p>
<p>"Wait you're not celebrating? We can meet at another time."</p>
<p>"No, I'm not. I'd rather be out of the house." He huffed and flopped back onto his throne. "Not like I have a party to get to."</p>
<p>"Why not?"</p>
<p>"Cause you can't have a party without any guests can you." Robert snapped almost angrily. He sighed and muttered a 'sorry' into his hands. Damn if this is what he's like with three hours sleep TJ doesn't want to know what zero hours is like.</p>
<p>"Well, what did you get for your birthday?" TJ asked trying to lighten the mood. </p>
<p>"Uh, Some new Tshirts and baseball cards from my sister and a new bike from my parents." </p>
<p>"Neat! What'd you get from your friends?" </p>
<p>With that, TJ saw King Bob almost flinch. The King seemed to avoid the fourth graders gaze and look down at the metal floor of the Jungle gym sadly. "Nothing."</p>
<p>"Did they forget?" TJ asked, damn that must suck. Not even a happy birthday from them? He would have ignored his gang for at least a week if they did that to him, it goes against ay rule of being a kid to forget someone's birthday!</p>
<p>"I- No. Look Monkey boy can we drop it? No one got me anything because there are no friends to get me stuff in the first place!" He raised his voice weakly and TJ saw his dark eyes almost tear up at the thought of being alone. Guess being King wasn't everything it was made to be.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm sorry," TJ muttered awkwardly. "I'll see you at Kelso's then..." He mumbled before backing away and sliding down to the floor. He felt really bad for Bob, imagine having no friends? Did his guards or advisors not get him anything? Hell, did they even know?</p>
<p>He walked past a group of kids and sat on a bench before thinking. He put a hand in his jacket pocket and rummaged around before taking out four dollars worth of change. He stared at it before putting it back and wandering around the playground until it was time for class. It wasn't very interesting to learn about the presidents of the United States and in TJs opinion, he'd rather learn about physics than this boring stuff. He idly rested his head on his hand and stared out of the window, blocking out Miss Grotkes talking until the final bell rang. The red cap boy ran to Kelso's he knew he'd be way too early but that was the plan. He panted as he approached the older man who owned the store and slammed his change on the counter. </p>
<p>"Two large ice cream Sundaes please and a pack of baseball cards." He huffed trying to regain his breath. Soon Mr Kelso served up the treats and handed TJ the pack of cards before the store bell rang. TJ looked up to see Robert approaching him. No crown or cape on him just his black messy hair and normal jersey shirt. Tj smiled and pushed one of the sundaes and pack of cards over to him.</p>
<p>"Happy birthday."</p>
<p>Tj thought he had broken the monarch as those dark eyes widened ever so slightly as he stared down at the things this fourth-grader had bought him. He saw a small smile appear on the King's face. </p>
<p>"Thanks, Detweilier." he took a seat next to the younger boy and said. "You didn't need to get me anything."</p>
<p>"I wanted to, You seemed upset that no one knew it was your birthday."</p>
<p>"Yeah well, I wasn't really expecting it anyways."</p>
<p>Tj paused and asked. "Jerome and Jordan? Did they not know either? What about scribe kid?"</p>
<p>"Nope. I mean, yeah I spend time with them but only at recess. They aren't really my friends."</p>
<p>"Ouch, that whomps."</p>
<p>"Yeah, it really does. Sometimes it makes me want to quit."</p>
<p>"Huh?" TJ looked confused only to see Robert playing with his spoon in the ice cream looking at it sadly.</p>
<p>"Being King it's great and all but it can be lonely. Everyone looks up to you, but they never look at you and think 'Hey I want to be his friend.'"</p>
<p>"Have you tried making friends?"</p>
<p>The silence TJ got was more than enough of an answer. "Well, we can start now, guess I'll be your first friend." TJ smiled and held out a hand for the monarch to shake. Robert looked hesitant.</p>
<p>"You aren't wearing a hand buzzer are you?" He asked suspiciously with narrowed eyes. </p>
<p>"Not this time."</p>
<p>The older kid shook his hand. "Okay, then Detweilier guess I'll give this whole friendship thing a try." That smile that happened to cross the King's face made something snap within the fourth-grader. He seemed genuinely happy, not mocking anyone or faking a laugh just happy. It made TJ happy to see someone feel a bit better but this time he felt different.</p>
<p>"Okay so about the project..." TJ coughed breaking the small silence while Robert ate his sundae. "King Bob?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Hm?"</p>
<p>"Project?" TJ asked.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah sorry, this is good." He pointed at the icecream. "And you can call me Robert outside of school y'know I'm not king out here."</p>
<p>"Heh sorry just used to calling you that." TJ rubbed the back of his neck. The freckled-faced boy forgot all about that project in a matter of seconds as the two began to talk about other stuff instead. Like comic books or pranks.</p>
<p>Maybe being stuck with king Bob for two weeks wasn't that bad after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prepare for some angst. His friends get jealous that TJ is becoming friends with King Bob.</p>
<p>(Im aware this probs wouldnt happen but just let me write an upset TJ ;w; I swear It'll get better)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vince was upset but not for a reason you might think. It was Friday after school and he along with Gretchen, Spinelli, and Mikey tried to find TJ on the playground. They had gotten some tickets to see a new movie and they were super hard to get. Vince had to beg his mother for hours to get her to buy them for him and he only had four tickets. Gus was busy that night as he promised his Dad he'd go over some military drills or something like that. So anyways Vince and the three others looked for TJ everywhere that day but never really found him. Finally, they spotted him walking along the hallways and caught up to the shorter fourth grader. Seemed he was on his way out of the school so gladly they caught him before he left.</p>
<p>"Teej where were you man we've been looking everywhere for you!" </p>
<p>"Heh, you have?" Came the awkward reply. "Sorry been working on my project with Robert."</p>
<p>The four friends raised their eyebrows. "Robert? Since when did you call King Bob 'Robert'." Spinelli asked.</p>
<p>"Uh well-"</p>
<p>"Anyways we have some tickets to go see the new senior fusion movie and we got seats close to the front row!" Vince grinned holding up the tickets.</p>
<p>"Uhm I'd love to guys but I'm a little busy-"</p>
<p>"What? What's more important than hanging with your friends Teej? We haven't seen you all week!"</p>
<p>"I-"</p>
<p>"Detweiler." A voice yelled down the hallway. The five of the fourth graders turned to see King Bob approaching. "Just a reminder to not be late alright? My Mom won't pick us up so Jordan's Dad said he would and by the sounds of it I don't think he's gonna wait around if we show up late." </p>
<p>"Sure I'll be there."</p>
<p>Once the monarch of the playground left TJ turned back around to his friends who looked utterly confused. "Since when did you hang out with King Bob and his goons afterschool?"</p>
<p>"Since Wednesday, He asked me to tag along." TJ shrugged. "We're going out for his Birthday, It was Jordan's idea since they had been trying to plan a secret birthday gift for Robert but it turns out he got the wrong signal and assumed everyone forgot his birthday." </p>
<p>"I didn't know he was even friends with them."</p>
<p>"Neither did he by what he told me on Tuesday. Guess he was uh what's the word..."</p>
<p>"Insecure? By the sounds of it, the term is insecure." Gretchen finished as she pushed her glasses back on her nose. "It doesn't surprise me, King Bob must have been insecure about actually being friends with them that he assumed he wasn't, avoiding him on his birthday must have been the last straw."</p>
<p>"Yeah well, who cares! Come on Teej just cancel!" Spinelli groaned.</p>
<p>"Sorry Spin, you know I can't." </p>
<p>"Why not!? Why are you two buddy buddy all of a sudden? You never hung out with him before this dumb project." Spinelli began raising her voice. "Besides he's a sixth grader! They always cause trouble for us."</p>
<p>TJ awkwardly shifted until Mikey spoke up. "I think its wonderful that TJ here is making new friends!" The three others turned to the larger boy with a face of utter confusion. Spinelli's button nose crinkled in anger. "We must embrace it, we could always ask Cornchip Girl instead I'm sure she'd love to hang out with us after all her and Gus have been quite close so we should get to know her more if she is going to be around some more." </p>
<p>"I guess so." Vince huffed, shoulders slacked into a defeated position. It was upsetting to see that his best friend since kindergarten wanted to hang out with someone who he barely even spoke to until four days ago and not him.</p>
<p>"Well, I'll cya later guys, yeah?" Tj said waving as he walked off. The four friends watched him leave and slowly followed behind to grab their bikes. </p>
<p>Spinelli knew TJ didn't really mean anything bad by it, hell he had the biggest heart ever and he was only trying to be nice. Yeah, she was sure he only said yes to King Bob because he was too big of a softie to say no to anyone. It was just being nice. Of course, he'd go with them if he could. It was like how he traded their last big get together to go see Menlo on his birthday. Just being kind which is something Spinelli would rather pass out on. She wondered where those dumb sixth graders were even taking him anyways.</p>
<p>The four didn't have time to find anyone else to give the ticket to. Theresa (Cornchip Girl) was nowhere to be seen so they presumed she'd gone home already. They instead rushed to the movie theatre on their bikes and saw a huge crowd waiting to go in. They instantly lined up and began getting excited. It took a while to filter everyone in and even then they had to wait more for the Cinema to open its doors to let people take their seats.</p>
<p>"This is gonna be awesome!" Spinelli said enthusiastically. Gretchen nodded.</p>
<p>"Indeed by my calculations and reviews in the local paper, this movie should increase our fun by at least ninety percent."</p>
<p>"Calculations? Pfft come on Gretch this is going to Triple our fun for at least a week! Kids all over school will be talking about this!" Vince snickered. "Just a shame Teej wasn't here with us."</p>
<p>"Well, I wouldn't say that..." Mikey muttered pointing over towards the drink stand. There he was in his jacket and red cap standing with those sixth graders. He seemed like he was enjoying himself, talking and having fun with King Bob and his friends.</p>
<p>"What the hell?!" Spinelli gasped, even she didn't see this coming. </p>
<p>There was a group of at least six of them. Spinelli knew the faces of Bob, Jordan, Jerome and Scribe kid but I guess one of his guards must have tagged along. They were laughing and making jokes. She didn't even know that King Bob even liked senior Fusion. Speaking of the monarch he wasn't wearing his crown which is why she didn't spot him sooner and before she could go over and give them a  piece of her mind they left to go take their seats in the front row! Front row!! That must have cost a fortune considering the theatre was packed. The fourth graders waited until most of the others were inside and went inside. Vince planned on just walking past Tj and his new friends while Spinelli saw red.</p>
<p>"Hey TJ!" Spinelli yelled storming up to them. She had interrupted a conversation between Jordan, King Bob, and TJ so they all looked confused when the smaller angry girl approached. "What hell man you ditched us for them to see senior fusion?" She asked looking a little upset but mostly furious. "That's supposed to be our thing!"</p>
<p>The group in front of her stayed quiet before Vince came down to try and pull the smaller girl away, she was making a scene. </p>
<p>"Sorry Spinelli but I-"</p>
<p>"Y'know Tj can go sit with you if he wants to. He can come back down here after the break halfway through when refreshments are set out." Jordan explained as nicely as he could but Spinelli just made a noise of frustration.</p>
<p>"Shut up!" She yelled. Jordan was taken aback and King Bob narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>"Look uh, Spinepi? I invited Detweiler here to celebrate my birthday and he said yes so why don't you leave as I don't remember asking you to join." He gritted through his teeth. His other friends including that dumb guard agreed as TJ almost sunk into his seat in embarrassment. Surely the entire theatre was staring at the commotion now.</p>
<p>With that Ashley saw fury and started screaming. "ITS SPINELLI YOU CROWN WEARING JERK!" And tried to lunge to punch the tweleve-year-old but it seemed the Cinema staff had heard the commotion and grabbed the kicking child under the arms and carried her out. The three other fourth-graders followed as they were promptly kicked out of the theatre and told to leave or they won't get a refund on the tickets. Vince looked shocked and turned to Spinelli.</p>
<p>"Oh man, this whomps! We can't even see it now!" He cried in a frustrated tone. He took a seat on the pavement and Spinelli sat down next to him.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Vince I don't know why I lost it- the way they spoke to me I guess I just got wound up knowing our best friend left us for <em> them </em>." </p>
<p>"It's alright if I'm honest I was pretty bummed that he did that." He sighed. "How would he like it if we left him for our project buddies?" He asked staring at the road.</p>
<p>"Dunno." She shrugged. Gretchen was pacing the pavement and pondering over the situation.</p>
<p>"Maybe we can ask nicely to see the show after this one?" She suggested.</p>
<p>"Nah that whole thing just ruined it," Vince replied.</p>
<p>Meanwhile back in the theatre, Tj was silent. They were still waiting for the movie to start and Robert noticed he had shut up all of a sudden while before he was making jokes and getting along with everyone. He nudged the smaller boy who looked up at him.</p>
<p>"You Okay Monkey boy?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Oh uh yeah, just I've never really seen Spinelli that upset before since that whole best friend situation." He sighed. "They all stopped speaking to me cause I couldn't name a single best friend." </p>
<p>"Damn." Robert huffed.</p>
<p>"Yeah well, I guess they're just overprotective. I mean they weren't wrong, you sixth graders treat the lower years like dirt." He muttered.</p>
<p>"Don't feel bad TJ I'm sure they'll get over it." Jerome piped in offering some popcorn to try to cheer him up. "You are allowed to have more than five friends."</p>
<p>"Jerome is right Detweilier, they can't make you stick to only having them as friends." Robert nodded. "Come on we're meant to be celebrating my birthday lets enjoy it." He offered a smile and TJ smiled back.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I can't believe you thought we forgot your birthday, Bob. Jeez." Jordan snickered. Robert rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"Well, I didn't think you even wanted to be my friend in the first place."</p>
<p>"Wait really? Course we do! You just seemed distant so we decided to try and plan a surprise to see if you'd like it." He replied.</p>
<p>TJ felt a bit better after everyone began talking again and once the movie started he forgot all about that situation. The movie was a blast and the six of them enjoyed it more than they expected to. One of Robert's guards had to go straight home alone with Scribe kid so it was just the four of them. They had decided to go get some ice cream and walk home slowly. Jerome and Jordan seemed like nice guys when they weren't trying to enforce the rules of King Morty. They had a laugh remembering that or the time TJ cut everyone's hair. Soon they all parted ways and Jerome suggested they give each other their landline phone numbers so they can do this another time. TJ gave them all his and he got them back in return. Maybe sixth-graders aren't that bad after all. He went home and his mother was pleased to see he had so much fun. He just hoped that Spinelli would have cooled off by Monday.</p>
<p>The weekend was pretty boring. TJ tried to call his friends but they each said they were too busy to hand out with him, everyone besides Gus who met him at the park. TJ was running late since his mom had washed his jacket without saying anything so he opted for a red hoodie instead. He saw Gus in a dark green Tshirt and some Jeans, very different from his usual smart clothes he worse for school.</p>
<p>"Hey, Teej!" Gus beamed and walked over from the swing set he was sat on. "Glad you could make it."</p>
<p>"Hey, Gus hows it going?" </p>
<p>"Yeah, it's all good, Didn't feel like going to the mall with the others so I'm glad you called."</p>
<p>Wait what? TJ looked confused. "The mall?"</p>
<p>"Oh Yeah did they not tell you? They were going to the mall to try out the new trampoline they installed for a few weeks. I'd like to go if I wasn't so scared of heights."</p>
<p>TJs face instantly deflated from a smile into a frown. Of course, they lied to him and say they were busy with homework or family stuff. He was a fool to believe them. They went somewhere without him on purpose, didn't they. He looked at Gus who was smiling happily at him and he sighed putting on a brave face.</p>
<p>"Well, I'm sure glad you came Gus." He patted his shorter friends back. "How's about we go skip rocks at the lake?"</p>
<p>"Sounds like a plan Teej!" </p>
<p>After his day out at the lake with Gus, he walked home. Hands in his pockets and staring at the pavement. He stopped when he heard laughter approaching him. He looked up to see his so-called friends laughing and having fun without him. He glared.</p>
<p>"Well well seems you guys had fun doing family stuff, oh wait how can I forget you guys were at the mall all day!" He yelled angrily, his freckled face going red from anger. He knew it was because of what happened the day before with Robert but that wasn't his fault. He would have totally gone with them if he hadn't promised Robert he'd celebrate his birthday with him and his friends. He was glad Robert actually had friends and he wanted to be apart of it was that such a crime?</p>
<p>His friends just stayed quiet and walked past him without another word.</p>
<p>"So much for friends," TJ yelled back at them angrily, voice almost cracking from the tears welling in his eyes. He didn't want to go back to school on Monday. </p>
<p>He really didn't.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TJ thought his friends were his best friends. Was he wrong this whole time? He had known them since kindergarten and yet here they are on a Wednesday still ignoring him. He had tried to approach them, the only one trying to elt him join in was poor Gus but he was too small to be acknowledged by his other friends. He isolated him. Still angry for not choosing them over Robert. TJ gave up on the third day of trying to make amends. He was currently sat under a tree, guarding him against the summer rays of the sun as he watched his friends and Lawson play kickball in the distance. They replaced him with Mundy! Mundy was in his spot on the kickball team. That made his blood boil with rage. Instead, he sighed and slouched forward resting his head on his knees which were pulled up to his chest. This whomped.</p><p>He didn't know how much time had passed, he had aw Gus give sympathetic looked towards him and try to get Gretchen to see sense but it was no use. TJ had to accept he was expelled from his own gang. Suddenly a large shadow overcast him and blended in with the shade of the trees. TJ Looked up to see King Bob looked utterly confused and looking down at him from his throne which was being carried by four guards.</p><p>"Detweilier whats with the long face?" He asked.</p><p>"Nothin' Sire," TJ muttered going back to sulking. He heard the thud of Robert jumping off his throne and coming to sit next to him.</p><p>"Leave us." He ordered and his guards went away for a while. "So, tell me, what's wrong?"</p><p>"My friends they uh left me." </p><p>"Left you?" His brow furrowed in confusion.</p><p>"I think they got mad that I went to see the movie with you guys and not them, they went to the mall and lied to me that they were busy so I couldn't join and now they keep ignoring me, Heck they even replaced me on the kickball team with MUNDY!" He ranted on. Robert sighed and leaned back.</p><p>"Well, they don't really seem like loyal friends to me."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Y'know Detweilier I thought that Jordan and Jerome would have been angry at me cause I didn't know of our friendship. Instead, they were reasonable to see my mistakes and forgive me, accepting me as their friend. That's what real friends should do."</p><p>"But ve been friends with them since kindergarten!" TJ retorted, tears welling up in his brown eyes. Robert looked a little shocked to see him about to cry and shuffled closer to attempt to comfort his follower and friend.</p><p>"Y'know I had friends in Kindergarten. I don't even speak to them now because people sometimes grow apart over time. It's just how things work. I was into pranks and they were into books or sports."</p><p>TJ nodded and wiped his eyes with his jacket sleeve. He knew that more than anybody. He and Menlo were close and now they were practically strangers. Maybe the gang was drifting apart and all this time he didn't even see it?</p><p>"All I'm saying is you should cherish the memories you had and if they don't want to be your friend, you can't force them." Said the monarch as he stood up. "Come now let's go find something to do."</p><p>"Huh?" TJ looked up at him as he stood up.</p><p>"Well, I'm not going to let you just sit here wallowing in your sorrows." Robert snapped back in his usual bossy tone, this time it was accompanied with a smile. "Let's go play tetherball or something, I could use some physical exercise cause sitting on that throne all day really does make my back stiff."</p><p>TJ snorted. "Jeez, you sound like my grandpa." He laughed.</p><p>"Well can your grandpa race you across the playground and still beat you?" Challenged the king.</p><p>"You're on." TJ grinned and began sprinting towards the tetherball court followed by Robert who was much faster.</p><p>Meanwhile, Vince looked shocked to see TJ was actually playing with King Bob. They seemed like they were having fun playing tetherball, Robert teasing TJ for being short as he served the ball. Gretchen came up behind him along with Spinelli.</p><p>"He really has just forgotten about us hasn't he, moved onto being best buddies with King Bob?" Spinelli asked. "I thought he'd come back after we taught him a lesson to not ditch us."</p><p>"Yes, it seems his friendship with the king is indeed real."</p><p>"Pft leave them to it, if he wants to be his friend then let him." Vince glared and went back to the kick field. Gus stared at his friends in shock. Since when were they this cold towards TJ? In all his time here they'd been stuck together, they were the best of friends. And now they are all giving up on each other...</p><p>"This is so not fair!" TJ yelled angrily but with a grin. "You're taller than me so obviously you are going to win!"</p><p>"Sorry Monkey Boy, can't help it if you're short." Robert snorted. Before they could play some more the bell rang. "Welp time for class." He let go of the yellow ball and walked into the hallways and began talking to the fourth-grader. In all his time as King, Robert never thought he'd actually be friends with the crazy Monkey boy. Sure they had things in common like pranking and the title of the prankster Prince (Robert obviously giving his up before he became king) and liking senior fusion. But he never thought they'd like other things like baseball cards or other things. It was a shame that Robert was leaving in a month's time for middle school and cutting this newfound friendship short.</p><p>Still, he had to choose an heir and as much as he'd love to choose TJ, he would go insane with the power. Remembering the Monstickers incident he cringed and thought about letting the boy mature for a year and trying to persuade his heir to choose TJ to be king for his year in Sixth grade. </p><p>To TJ the next month couldn't have gone any quicker. Normally he would have loved how quick it went and how quick summer vacation came. He and his friends did eventually make up during the last two weeks before summer vacation. That was until they ditched him for summer camp. The day before Robert left was kind of upsetting. Yeah sure they got their project done and they got an A! Robert was pleased but TJ was upset. Seemed he thought that because they were required to speak to each other Bob would not speak to him anymore. How wrong was he?</p><p>"Detweilier It seems this is a goodbye for at least four years until you come to high school." With that, Tj felt two arms wrap around him in a hug. He felt his face heat up either from embarrassment or something else. "Don't forget about me okay?"</p><p>"How could I forget about you Sire?" Tj smiled and they parted ways.</p><p>Then came the whole plot with the school and killing summer. And then came fifth Grade. He and his friends spoke but after a while, the group began to disband. Maybe Robert was right. After the incident in the Sixth and Fifth graders club, the group began to find new interests. The elementary school introduced clubs after school and Gretchen joined all of the smart ones. They took  up all her free time including Recess. Freddie was the new king and TJ liked him sure but they never talked. Freddie seemed annoyed TJ snitched on him to Robert about him being unfair.</p><p>So they just avoided each other. It was sad to say but Mikey moved schools halfway through fifth grade. Turns out his mother was expecting and they moved homes to a three bedroomed house before Mikey got a new little sister. Slowly but surely Vince joined the basketball team again and began practicing in recess leaving Spinelli, TJ, and Gus alone. That was until Spinelli began hanging out with some new kids who joined fourth grade below them. They were kids who liked to wrestle and play fight so she fit right in.</p><p>At the end of fifth grade TJ was claimed, king. He wanted to tell Robert but the former King's family must have changed their phone number because every time he tried it, it went to voice mail. He seemed to be good at being king, all he did was read comic books and talk to Gus who was the head of his guards considering his knowledge of military procedure. The year went by in a flash and he ended up naming the first Queen of third street.</p><p>After moving to middle school he saw Mikey again. He had lost quite a bit of weight and his hair was more neatly combed back. He still seemed like the same old Mikey but with a deeper voice. TJ liked middle school, not the same as elementary. He missed lots of things about the playground. He missed his old friends and now they were in new cliques and gangs. Vince with his sports clique and Spinelli joining the wrestling club. </p><p>He liked it but it was never going to be the same. He often wondered if he'd see Robert again because it appeared in the first year of middle school he moved houses. He figured he wouldn't and forgot all about the former elementary monarch.</p><p>That was until he hit high school.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had heard horror stories of highschool. Some people said it was living hell, others said it was the best place on earth. Tj didn't know what to make of either opinion. His mother offered to drop him off on his first day. At first, he was hesitant because no 14-year-old wants to be seen with their parents on their first day of high school. But then again would he rather get on a new school bus with loud, big and older kids? Soon as she dropped him off she gave him a kiss on the cheek goodbye, thankfully before he left the black car. She attempted to brush his hair out of his face but he bolted out of the car before she could say "I love you." He had let his hair grow out a bit but not too long. He hated washing his hair every day when it was down to his shoulders so he cut it into a shaggy cut that reached the end of his jawline. TJ managed to loose some of the baby fat around his face but he was still a little chubby around the belly area, his mother thought it was cute but no one wants to date a chubby kid!</p><p>Grabbing his jacket from his bag he walked up to the building that was Towns-edge highschool. Known for their prestigious math academics and sporting facilities. They also had some good computers and technology labs so TJ was looking forward to that. Gus commented that he had become a bit of a tech nerd since elementary school. He and Gus were still quite close even after all of those years, he still talked to the others but not often maybe just a simple hello in the middle school hallways. </p><p>The doors to the high school were big and opened for the new students. People greeting them or glaring at them on their way in. Gus was already at his class according to Mikey who had caught up with TJ. The freckled-faced boy just kept walking to his first-class and according to his schedule, it was Maths. It was quite boring, to say the least. He was sat there waiting for the final bell to ring. He saw familiar faces enter his class. Randall, Spinelli, Gus, and Vince all happened to be in his math class.  Their teacher walked in and promptly wrote his name on the chalkboard and slammed the chalk on the desk glaring at his new class.</p><p>"My name is Mr. Leach and I'm your new maths teacher, in this class, there will be no note passing, no gum, no speaking without permission and definitely no eating in my class!" He said rather sternly. Oh god, this is going to be the worst next few years of his life TJ thought.</p><p>The bell came slowly and TJ almost ran to his next class which was Gym. He hated it. People staring at his chubby stomach and giving him weird looks. It wasn't his fault his body was weird. He tried dieting and exercise but gave up in the end and decided to embrace it. But now he seemed really insecure. They played dodgeball which was fun and reminded him of the good old days back in third street elementary school.</p><p>Soon it was lunchtime and TJ rolled into the cafeteria where he met with Mikey and Gus. They lined up for lunch which was some kind of roast beef Stew which looked disgusting. Mikey was up next when a group of tall girls pushed him out of the way.</p><p>"Out of my way fat boy." A girl with long bleached blonde hair sneered and grabbed the tray out of his hands. Her pink nails clicked against the metal as her piercing blue eyes stared into the souls of the three newcomers. TJ felt his blood boil at this orange bimbo, how dare she call his friend Mikey fat! He was the kindest and most caring teen he knew.</p><p>"Why don't you watch it!" TJ yelled causing the girl's gang of friends to gasp. The entire lunch hall stared at the freshman as he dared to attack the captain of the cheerleading club.</p><p>"You little-"</p><p>"Bethany leave him alone." A voice yelled over and a tall figure approached. Tamed black hair, defined muscles shown off by his t-shirt. Dark piercing eyes caused this girl- Bethany to step away from the three freshmen and huff. She stalked away while applying more glittery lip junk to her face and pecking the taller male on the cheek and going to go sit down before shooting a death glare towards TJ. Looking at the guy who yelled at her, TJ swore he knew those eyes.</p><p>"Well, Monkey Boy I was beginning to wonder when I'd see you again." The older boy grinned.</p><p>Suddenly it was like a switch had been flipped.</p><p>"King Bob?" TJ muttered. "Robert?!" He almost shrieked.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Tj shoved his tray back on the shelf and approached the old Monarch. "Hey? That's all you gotta say to me!?" He asked rather angrily. "Not a word from you in almost four years- You vanished!"</p><p>"Sorry I moved states for Middle school halfway through Grade 7, Grandmother was sick so we looked after her till she recovered from cancer." </p><p>"Oh, sorry dude."</p><p>"Hm." Robert hummed. Tj wouldn't have recognized him if he hadn't said that dumb nickname. He had changed and he suited it. TJ felt his face heat up- first off he was tall and his dark hair was still shiny but more tamed. And he happened to get rid of that monobrow and have some actual eyebrows. Yeah, TJ was doomed. </p><p>"Don't be she's alright now."  He heard Robert speak with that deep voice. What the hell had puberty done to that kid? TJ still had baby fat and yet Robert managed to become a total God in the looks department. This wasn't fair. "And ignore Bethany, shes normally not that rude since I can keep her in check."</p><p>"In check?" TJ asked.</p><p>"Hm oh yeah shes my girlfriend." Robert hummed as if it was nothing and heard his soccer friends call his name. "Welp cya around Detweilier."</p><p>"Sure...Cya..." Tj muttered as Gus and Mikey approached with an extra tray of gross food for him. Why the hell was it so hot in here? TJ felt as if someone turned the central heating onto max power.</p><p>"Are you okay Teej?" Gus asked. The smaller kid was now taller than him, not by much but he sure had a glow up. He got muscles due to all that military training. Gus had told TJ that he wanted to build machines for the military and would need the body strength to handle all that hard metal around. Mikey aspired to work in theatre or musicals which would be easy since his voice was amazing. Tj, however, had no clue what to do. He loved computers and programming and the gaming industry was aking off so maybe he'd get into that?</p><p>"Uh yeah 'm fine." He muttered walking past Robert and his friends as his girlfriend was all over him, cuddling and kissing. It made Gus almost vomit. </p><p>"Wow, who'd think that was King Bob huh?" Gus said sitting down at the table in the corner of the lunch hall. "TJ are you sure you're okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm okay just new day is catching up with me."</p><p>"Okay, if you are sure." </p><p>TJ wasn't sure at all. He knew that high school was different but this was weird on a totally different level. People kissing in the hallways and teens chasing each other, knocking newcomers like him to the floor. He approached his locker after lunch and shoved all of those heavy textbooks in with a sigh. Damn those were so heavy! Maybe he'd get some muscle just carrying them. TJ had heard Gus talk about school clubs and he wasn't in one in Middle school so he began making his way to the club board in the east hallway. He scanned the clubs and decided to put his name down for computer programming. And the last bell rang so it was time for his last three lessons of the day. English, Science and World History.</p><p>The next day was just the same as the day before. TJ would go to his classes, eat lunch with Mikey and Gus, even Gretchen sat with them today which was nice considering he hadn't spoken to her in a couple of years. Turns out all her friends went to private schools and Gretchen's parents weren't rich so she couldn't exactly follow. TJ then got confirmation on his computer programming club and he was accepted which was great. Maybe he could try to make some friends.</p><p>Today he ended up having more World History, Geography, Home economics, Maths (Which he hated more than ever) and finally a free study hour. He took Gretchen's advice to get some homework done which would cut back his week overload of work. He found the English paper easy to do as it was just a paper all about himself but the maths homework and double fractions were confusing. He then made his way to the club and was invited in by a familiar face.</p><p>"Jordan?"</p><p>"Hey, Tj I knew I recognized your name!" The older teen smiled. "Welcome to programming club, want to get started?"</p><p>TJ nodded happily. He, Jordan and Jerome had a blast talking about computer and video games. Turns out Jerome had helped program an RPG game for a company and he was even getting paid for it! After the club, TJ walked home which took about an hour. He put on his headphones which he got fo his fourteenth birthday and began listening to some metal music. It was starting to get dark and he was about to start running home until he was almost crushed by a car.</p><p>"HEY!" TJ yelled at the car which managed to stop as he was crossing the road. The sound of the tyres suddenly halting rang through the street and the car window rolled down. </p><p>Robert.</p><p>"Detweilier watch it! I could've flattened you!" The black-haired boy hissed. TJ rolled his eyes and ran across the road and began turning the corner when Roberts's red car pulled up and began going slow to match the boys' pace. "Where are you going?" Robert asked as he drove slowly.</p><p>"Home."</p><p>"You walking?"</p><p>"What does it look like?" Tj snapped. Had this guy lost brain cells as well as his dorky looks?</p><p>"Jeez take a chill pill Monkey boy, want a ride?" He offered pointing to the seat next to his in the front.</p><p>"No." TJ replied suddenly putting his headphones on and turning up the volume. </p><p>"Come on its getting dark and your mom won't be happy," Robert said and realized that TJ was ignoring him. It was odd because the other day they were chatting like they hadn't been apart of four years. "TJ!" Robert yelled causing the boy to jump in fright.</p><p>"Huh?" He asked.</p><p>"Jesus christ TJ get in the fucking car," Robert demanded, honking the horn of the car. TJ was taken aback, this was the first time he must have used his actual name and not his last name or dumb nickname. "Now!" </p><p>"Okay okay..." TJ insisted and crossed the front of the car to get in before putting on his belt. Robert sped away from the pavement and began driving, it was an awkward silence. </p><p>"You still live near third street?" Robert muttered.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Got it." The former king of the playground decided to take the long way to TJ's house so they could talk. "So Detweilier whats got up your ass and made you so sour today?" Robert asked.</p><p>"Nowt." </p><p>"Oh really? Then why have you been avoiding my orders." Robert glared at the steering wheel before putting the car in park mode on the side of a street. "Hm?"</p><p>"You're not the king anymore Bob. You can't exactly control what I do...Bloody control freak" TJ snapped and muttered that last part. "Now if you're not going to take me home, I'm walking it."</p><p>"Jeesh, fine I'll drive you home." Came the defensive tone. "Do you still hang out with your friends?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"What about that Gus kid?"</p><p>"Yeah fine, some of them I still hang with but the others have drifted since elementary."</p><p>"That sucks you guys seemed close, didn't you guys makeup?" </p><p>"Can you hurry up I have homework to do."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>The rest of the car ride was in silence. Robert dropped him off at TJ's family home, Still the same as it was as if it were untouched. TJ briefly thanked the older male and ran inside shutting the door so he didn't have to look at the other's sculpted face. Damn him, what was even happening to TJ? Since when was he bothered about Robert. As far as he knew they barely knew each other anymore.</p><p>He jumped onto his bed and muffled his face into his pillow.</p><p>Screw him and his goddamn face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robert was currently at a diner waiting for his two oldest friends. He, Jordan and Jerome had promised no matter what happens they will always meet up on a Saturday afternoon for a catch-up. They all had different lives and hobbies but they still keep their promise. Robert was staring at his coffee he ordered and thinking about the first week back at highschool. He enjoyed it but something was different this year, for starters, TJ had joined and that threw a spanner in the works. Bethany, his girlfriend, already hated the fourteen-year-old which didn't help. Maybe TJ was avoiding him because his girlfriend was about to murder him at any second. Even Robert could only contain her for so long.</p><p>The bell to the Diner rang and the two boys took a seat opposite the raven-haired teen. They shared a greeting before ordering drinks and food. </p><p>"So I heard Detweilier joined your club." Robert started.</p><p>"Oh yeah, he's really good at programming. even better than me in some places." Jerome replied sipping on his milkshake. "He's actually gotten funnier if that's even possible, you should hear the sarcastic jokes he makes now, man he almost had Jordan in tears from laughing."</p><p>With that Roberts face dropped. Nope TJ never really said any jokes to him, more or less avoided his gaze ever since he took him home on Tuesday. "No, he doesn't really talk to me."</p><p>"Huh weird." Jordan hummed. "But hey you should come along to our club- Look Bob I know its not your thing but maybe if you came along he wouldn't be intimidated?"</p><p>"Intimidated?" Bob narrowed his eyes. Why would Detweilier be intimidated for?</p><p>"Yeah you are dating that captain of the school's cheerleading team and are co-captain of the soccer team, course he's going to be a little spooked. You could destroy his non-existent reputation in a snap of your fingers." Jordan said nonchalantly. "You're like Mr popular."</p><p>Robert huffed. He didn't want people to be scared of him. He didn't want to lose friends not like when he was King. People never really spoke to him because they were scared. It made him question himself, become distant and overall gloomy. </p><p>"Well anyways I found this neat game on sale the other day-" Jerome started to change the subject.</p><p>Meanwhile, Robert was wondering how he would get Monkey boy alone to have a chat. </p><p>The school day came rather quickly once more. TJ was going to be late as he ran down the streets in a hurry. He hardly had time for breakfast due to sleeping in. He was up all night finishing his History paper, normally he wouldn't care too much on homework but this was his first homework on his World History class and he at least wanted to make a good impression on his History teacher. He didn't really plan his outfits like others did in their first year to make a good fashion statement. Rocking a red sweater and his usual cap he went inside the building and barely made it on time to his Math class.</p><p>He wasn't going to lie, Mr Leach scared the hell out of him. He was so strict and the tension in the class could be cut with a knife. He sat in the back of the class writing down notes on solving angles in triangles until the Bell rang. He was eager to rush to his Gym class and get it over with but before he could even get near the gymnasium doors a strong arm grabbed him and swooped him into a side hallway before shoving him up against the dark green lockers. TJ went dizzy and he blinked a couple of times to see Robert glaring down at him. He looked pissed.</p><p>"Why are you avoiding me?"</p><p>"Huh?" TJ asked, what was all this about?</p><p>"I said, <strong> why are YOU avoiding ME Detweilier </strong>" His voice went lower than usual as he blocked the boy from moving with his hands.</p><p>TJ went red from embarrassment. "Robert I need to get to Gym class, Mr Price is going to kill me if I'm late," TJ begged and tried shuffling out of Roberts locker trap.</p><p>"You are all buddy with Jordan and Jerome but haven't spoke to me since Tuesday, six days kid." </p><p>"I'm not a kid!"</p><p>"Then why are you ignoring me like one?" Robert huffed. TJ scowled and shoved out of the sixteen-year-olds grasp. He muttered some kind of insult before storming off to Gym class. "This isn't over Detweilier!" Robert called after him and got a scowl in return when TJ looked back. Robert was furious, how dare he not listen to him, then again TJ has always been somewhat defiant since elementary school. Loyal but sometimes defiant was a perfect way to describe him. An oxymoron if you will...</p><p>Robert was pulled out of his rage when two hands wrapped around him from behind. "Robbie? What's wrong?" His girlfriend pouted.</p><p>"Nothing I just need some time alone." He shoved her off and she huffed. </p><p>"Is that twerp bothering you? I can get Lawson to jump him after school-"</p><p>"NO!" Robert yelled suddenly. "Bethany- Just leave me alone." His fists curled up in anger. He didn't even know why he put up with her annoying voice and dumb nicknames. Oh yeah right, to get a good reputation and maybe become captain of the soccer team since having the captain of the cheerleading team as a girlfriend surely got you on the soccer teams good books. </p><p>TJ, on the other hand, groaned to himself. He hated Robert with a passion right now. He can't just shove him up against places because one it hurt and two people would get the wrong idea! He felt blood rush to his face and he scowled at the changing room tiles. Damn him.</p><p>After Gym class TJ went to hide in the boy's toilets. He didn't want lunch, after all, Robert would be there. Gus wasn't having this and forced TJ to come to eat something, he needed the energy for his World History class so TJ went. He saw Robert sparing him glances and tried to ignore the burning sensation at the back of his head. He kept feeling blood rise up his neck and according to Mikey "TJ you're almost the colour of your cap!" </p><p>Soon enough he felt the Bench seat next to him dip as Jordan decided to join them along with Jerome. Gus and Mikey recognized the two older teens and welcomed them happily to join them for lunch. Seems that with the two sixteen-year-olds joining them, Robert got the idea that it was an open invitation. He came over once all his friends and Girlfriends friends left and sat with the small group.</p><p>"Hey, Guys." He said and sat down, TJ looked mortified. "What's up?"</p><p>"Nothing much Bob, you?" Jerome asked chewing his tuna sandwich. </p><p>"Nah not much either, guys were going to go play in the rain and I'm, not about that." He laughed to himself. "Detweilier you okay? You're like a tomato..."</p><p>"Uhm yeah Excuse me." With that, Tj got up suddenly and ran off back to the boy's bathroom. He never noticed Robert wore cologne until now and damn it was good. What was going on with him?</p><p>Mikey and Gus decided to follow TJ as he looked rather sick, in their opinion, and as soon as they left Jerome and Jordan had the biggest shit-eating grins plastered on their faces.</p><p>"What?" Robert asked the two smirking teens.</p><p>"He totally likes you." Jerome snickered. "Have you been that oblivious?"</p><p>"Huh? Detweilier likes me? Hahahaha." Robert burst out laughing. "That's a good one Jerome."</p><p>"Dude he keeps blushing every time you approach, no wonder he's avoiding you!" Jordan said rubbing his neck. Robert's eyes widened, how did he not see? The glances, the blushing, the snapping at him for no god damn reason.</p><p>"We've only seen each other for a week since like three-no four years!" Robert argued. "How can he develop feelings in that amount of time?!" </p><p>"Dunno Bobby the heart has ways~" Jordan teased. The two old friends burst out laughing and hitting the table when Robert scowled and stood up before walking away. "Wait, no Bob we're s-sorry pfft haha!" Jordan said through laughs as they continued to tease their friend. The two got up and followed him.  "Where are you going?"</p><p>"Away from you guys," Robert replied in a huff. He brushed his hair back with his hand and went to his locker for his Science books. "It's not funny."</p><p>"Look Robert why don't you talk to him?"</p><p>"And say what?" Robert glared with a harsh snap. But Jordan saw something that was different on his usual pristine complexion, a dusty pink shade covering his cheeks. </p><p>"Do you like him back?"</p><p>"Of course not!" He gritted out shakily. "He's fourteen and I'm sixteen it'd never work cause he's practically still a kid!" </p><p>"You do!" Jordan gasped covering his smiling grin. "You totally do besides its still legal!" </p><p>"Shut up!" Robert slammed his locker shut and tried to speed walk away from the annoying duo. He loved them really but right now they were totally getting on his last nerve. </p><p>"Coem on if you feel the same then just do it!" </p><p>"I can't, in case you forgotten I have a girlfriend, and I'm straight!" He argued turning to them and stopping them in their tracks. Jerome and Jordan shared a glance and sighed. </p><p>"Robert, look we know you have a girlfriend-"</p><p>"She's not right for you!" Jordan blurted out and covered his mouth when he saw Roberts gaze darken. "Look we can see she sucks the life out of you and makes you miserable! All you ever talk to us now is about Tj!" </p><p>"Yeah, okay, fine I don't even like her and I might be using her which is a douche thing to do but shes using me too!"</p><p>"Exactly so dump her orange ass."</p><p>"Her ass isn't orange." Robert deadpanned. The duo's eyes widened.</p><p>"Too much information ew!" Jerome gagged. "There's nothing wrong with being Gay, Bob. You might not even be Gay just Bisexual..."</p><p>"Oh there's a new thing called Pnasexual now I read about it in a book the other week-" Jordan stopped blabbing on when they saw Roberts unamused face. "But yeah Jerome's right maybe your Bi?"</p><p>"Whatever." He turned to walk away.</p><p>"Just talk to him!" Jordan yelled back at him and Robert shook his head with a shaky laugh. He always knew he wasn't completely straight and he denied it to himself because it was weird right? No, it wasn't, loads of people liked other men and they were still accepted into society. He bit his lip and made his way to class early. He spotted TJ in the hallway and watched as the two made eye contact. TJ's brown eyes widened as he bolted in the other direction, most likely to the janitors closet. Not this time.</p><p>Robert's eyes narrowed and he smirked. "No running away this time Tj." He forgot all about going to class early and followed the new starter. </p><p>He was going to find him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robert followed the sound of sneakers running across the hallways. He forgot all about his class and was set on finding Detweilier. He ran down the hallways and pushed past all of the students before walking past the janitor's closet. Now Robert would have walked past if he hadn't heard the rattling of cleaning supplies loudly falling and presumably from someone being inside. He walked back to the door and knocked sternly.</p><p>"Detweilier I know you're in there." </p><p>No response.</p><p>"Open the door." He said trying to open the door but it seemed the boy had blocked it with a mop. "Please." He added which was strained, since when did he have to beg for someone to do as he asked.</p><p>"Go away."</p><p>Robert huffed and looked around before shoving the door inwards by force causing the Teen on the other side to yelp as he was squished into the tight storage closet. Robert went inside and shut the door before fiddling around for a light switch, he didn't find one. He did, however, find a torch that he shone onto TJ's face. "Was that so hard?" He asked.</p><p>"What do you want?" The shorter male narrowed his eyes from the glaring light of the flashlight until Robert lowered it.</p><p>"I know." He said and Tj's eyebrows furrowed. "About your crush."</p><p>"Huh?" Tj tried to escape the older teenager's grip but it was no use and space between them became limited as Robert moved closer until their faces were inches apart and he stared into those wide chocolate brown eyes.</p><p>TJ had no clue what came over him. The last thing he remembered was staring back into a pair of dark stern but soft eyes if you looked really closely and he leaned forward, smashing their lips together in an awkward but passionate kiss. To say Robert was taken aback was an understatement. The kiss lasted all but ten seconds before Tj jerked away and tried to shuffle out of his grasp to get out. He was so embarrassed, now he's going to bully him for all eternity. The shocked expression on Roberts's face made TJ even more anxious than before and felt his stomach churn but before he could leave the stunned sixteen-year-old alone he felt two solid hands grab his shoulders and weight being forced back onto him. </p><p>He was kissing him back! Tj's eyes blew out wide but closed seconds later as he melted at the touch. And butch told him kissing was horrible, vile and could turn anyone to the dark side. He even kissed Spinelli to test it out and he didn't like it that much but this was different.</p><p>They broke apart, both scarlet shades of red, TJ more so than Robert and they were going to lean closer again until a loud thudding appeared on the janitors' door. The boys jerked away from each other and shoved the other away to not be caught. They didn't say a word to each other as Gus opened the door and stepped in.</p><p>"Hey, guys what are you doing in here?"</p><p>Gus looked at Robert who had a hand over his mouth and red starting to creep up his neck as he stood crossed legged and awkwardly looked between Gus and TJ. The teen looked as if he was going to die on the spot. He said a weak 'Sorry' and ran out leaving TJ to panic internally. Surely he liked him back if he kissed him again? Gus looked at Tj who promptly left to go to his Gym class. He felt bad for suddenly pushing himself onto his old friend, where did that even come from?</p><p>The next few days were a pain. Robert was now avoiding him, not that TJ was looking for him but he spotted him a few times and never got the courage to go up to him and apologize. He instead focused on his studies. He had been tasked with a World history project with Gus and they needed to do research on a familiar topic, Henry the 8th of England. The same topic he and Robert had for their elementary project back when he was 9 and the other was twelve but to be fair TJ turned 10 a few weeks after. He was in the library reading up on some books when a coffee cup slammed in front of him and he looked up slowly to see Robert glaring down at him as he was hunched over leaning on the table with his two hands. His fingers tapping impatiently on the wooden desk.</p><p>"Look at what you've done to me!" Robert hissed trying not to yell in the library. The librarian would surely kick him out. Tj blinked and noticed he had dark circles under his eyes, messy hair and bloodshot eyes probably from a lack of sleep. "This is <strong> your </strong> fault!" </p><p>"What?" TJ asked narrowing his eyes and pulling his cap back. "How is it my fault you look like a train wreck!?" </p><p>"I haven't been able to get any sleep because of you- y'know."</p><p>"Kissing you?" TJ deadpanned. Robert looked as if TJ just said a sin or something racist before he told him to keep it down. "Why?"</p><p>"Because people can't know."</p><p>"Why not? You kissed me back!" TJ gritted, now he was getting angry. </p><p>"I didn't mean it." Robert lied. "Just heat of the moment, I don't like you and I never will just making that clear got it? You can't tell anyone about it, Clear?"</p><p>"Crystal." TJ sneered angrily before leaving the library with loud stomps of his sneakers and abandoning his historical research. What a jerk! Tj went straight to his locker and tried to stop the stinging in his eyes. Why was he so upset? Why was he so special? </p><p>TJ had known of his sexuality for a couple of years, soon as he turned 13 and he was almost fifteen give or take a few months. He didn't (no matter how hard he tried to) like girls <em> that </em> way. He was close to Robert before he moved to middle school and he enjoyed his company and jokes, hell he even liked his stupid bossy orders. He was commanding and one could even argue dominant? Guess TJ was into that stuff. It hurt because he looked up to the older boy in elementary and then after re-meeting him years later TJ caught the love bug, and boy did he fall hard. He thought it was discreet and kissing him back was like a dream but everyone has to wake up eventually. He shouldn't be surprised, after all, Robert has that snotty girlfriend. </p><p>TJ sighed in defeat and wiped his tears on his jacket before closing his locker. He had maths last lesson and right now all he wanted to do was jump out of the window.</p><p>Robert, on the other hand, seemed to feel guilt. He was denying it because he had to. The soccer team would kick him out if they found out he kissed a guy. Willingly. He scowled as his girlfriend kept rambling about senior prom and how she was desperate for two years to hurry up. He wanted to blow his brains out until he finally snapped.</p><p>"Shut up!" He yelled suddenly causing her to jump in fright. "Just shut up." </p><p>"Why?" She glared.</p><p>"I can't do this anymore." He huffed standing up grabbing his jacket. "We are done." </p><p>"What?" Bethany's eyes widened. "No! Robert you can't!" She screamed as he walked away. </p><p>One of the best decisions of his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TJ was roaring with anger towards Robert. First, he kisses him back and then runs off and then he tells him that it's all in his head. He's a dick in TJ's opinion and not the kind he was looking for. He was currently sat in his English class when a ball of crumpled up paper was hit off of his red cap and landed next to his gray checkered shirt which he wore over a plain black t-shirt. He looked up from his slouched position to see Vince at the back of the class smiling and waving. TJ's brows furrowed, what did this idiot want?</p><p>He and Vince barely ever spoke to each other besides in Economic's class which was once a week. He only spoke to Vince because the teen didn't understand the subject and TJ grasped it a little better. The two best friends fell apart in the first year of middle school when Vince joined loads of sports teams. 'He had no time for friends' he would say 'Practice is a lot Teej' he would repeat and go sit with his soccer friends. But now as soon as they hit high school and Vince's friends left him for better opportunities he thinks he can suddenly become all buddy buddy again with TJ. Well, the freckled-faced boy wasn't having that. Your either in it together or your not, period. </p><p>He took the note and opened it on his desk and shot Vince a glare. It read:</p><p>'Lawson having a party and invited me with two friends, wanna tag along w Spin?'</p><p>TJ would rather die. He huffed and shook his head no which caused Vince to frown. TJ heard him scribble down a note and toss it. 'Jordan, Jerome and Bob r goin' it read. TJ paused and bit his lip before huffing and nodding towards Vince which made the other happy. He couldn't believe he was doing this. </p><p>The days went by slowly and rumors spread that Bethany and Robert broke up. It was all confirmed when Robert was screaming at what he called 'whore' down the hallways. JT remembers it vividly.</p><p>
  <em> "Fuck off you whore." Robert hissed trying to get away from the pouting girl. She kept trying to grab his arm and wrap around him like a snake.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You didn't mean it, Rob, I will take you back I promise!" She cried.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I did mean it!" He screamed back as his own back hit the lockers and students began muttering. TJ stood at Gus' locker which was near Roberts and watched. "I don't want to date you- Never have! You are just a whore who needs a dick in their ass all the time, even then that ain't good enough for you! Considering you were in the bathroom with Bradley and getting dirty huh?" He mocked almost spitting in her face, their faces inches apart to appear intimidating. Robert's voice was low and not in a nice way or ordering way, more like deadly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly Bethany closed the gap and grabbed the older teens face before smashing their lips together, Robert instantly pushed the fake sixtenn-year-old girl to the floor as she began sparing crocodile tears to gain sympathy. "I was always faithful to you Robbie."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fuck off and leave me alone." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>With that Robert walked off and made eye contact with TJ, his gaze stayed firm and cold as he huffed and rushed off to go blow some steam. TJ never felt more scared in his life, he manhandled her so much TJ thought she'd have bruises from his shoving her away. <strong> Good thing TJ didn't mind a bit of manhandling. </strong> </em>
</p><p>TJ was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at his door. School went by pretty fast for the next few days (if TJ was honest he forgot all about that party) and he walked to find Vince and Spinelli there. They were both taller than him, still and he didn't like that. He frowned. They were both dressed somewhat casual and Spinelli was even wearing lipstick! Lipstick!!</p><p>"Are you even ready?" Vince asked pushing past to get a look at the familiar home of his childhood friend. "You can't go like that." He snickered looking TJ up and down. </p><p>What was wrong with this? TJ sported some black jeans, a t-shirt and a dark brown jacket along with some black sneakers. Vince shook his head and looked around before finding a camo jacket and tossing it to TJ.</p><p>"This goes better, from what I've learned, brown and black never mix Teej." </p><p>TJ scowled as he replaced the jacket and the three walked out, Spinelli busy texting on a new piece of technology called the cell phone. It was huge and bulky so TJ didn't bother with it. Vince was trying to get his brother to give them a ride so Spinelli got her cousin to drive them to Lawson's house. TJ was sick to his stomach with nerves, not only was it late (10 pm) he knew a few people and most of them hated him or didn't talk to him anymore. He hoped to just stick to Jordan or Jerome if they even turned up. The three walked up to the door and Lawson looked down at TJ.</p><p>"Who the hell invited you- Wait I know you from somewhere." He muttered glaring down and crouching to TJs height.</p><p>"Shove it, Lawson," TJ said sarcastically.</p><p>"Detweilier!" Lawson almost beamed. "Welcome man!" He patted his back. "Hey, I think you'd be up for some partying, got some alcohol here thanks to my Cuz and some speed-"</p><p>"Uh maybe I'll pass on the speed, a drink or two I can get behind." TJ shrugged.</p><p>"Spoilsport." He heard Vince say under his breath. Tj shot him a glare as Lawson pointed to the alcohol cups and TJ took one, or course he wouldn't drink it, who knows what could be in it but it was good to have to look cool at least. Walking past a plant pot and glancing around when no one was looking he poured some in to make it appear like he was drinking it.</p><p>It was dark, loud and colorful lights flashing everywhere, the music which was mainly ABBA or Queen was blaring through the speakers. TJ couldn't find anyone he knew and just kept to himself until Spinelli was ready to go, she was his ride after all. Untrustworthy one but least he had one right?</p><p>The party was kind of boring when he wasn't mingling. He saw seniors fucking each other in the guest room and even on the couch. Kids doing drugs and dancing till they fainted. Don't threaten kids with a good time cause most of them will fucking die by the end of the night TJ thought. It was fun to experience it for sure but not his cup of tea in the end. It was going fine just being a pretty (debatable according to TJ) wallflower until a fight broke out. He recognized that drunken face.</p><p>Robert.</p><p>He was currently trying to punch another jock ho kept teasing him about Bethany and it must have set him off. Soon after Lawson managed to break it up and get Robert to sit and drink while he kicked the jerk out. The dark-haired male took a seat and looked slouched out over it, drunk out of his mind. TJ wanted to approach but he was too scared. He just avoided eye contact and tried to shuffle away once he potentially came into Roberts's eye view when he looked up and around in a daze.</p><p>TJ was ready to leave, he didn't care if he had to walk home for an hour it was better than this. He was going to leave but the exits were blocked by high or drunk teens. He sighed heavily and reckoned a good window would be good. However, fate had other plans. When TJ Detweilier turned around he instantly bumped headfirst into something warm.</p><p>He stepped back and looked up to see Robert looking at him with tired, drunken and dark eyes. He seemed more sluggish than normal and TJ was stood there like a blubbering mess until Robert grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the house pantry which was able to fit both of them in and still have room for a third. </p><p>"Robert let me go- I want to go home you dumbass-"</p><p>His yelling and blabbering were cut off when lips pressed roughly onto his own. TJ was confused, angry and somewhat shocked. The smaller tried to push pack but the taller was way too strong. He waited a moment before Robert pulled back. </p><p>"Get off." TJ scowled. </p><p>"You don't want that, not really." His speech was slightly slower than usual, and voice rougher from drinking but he could still speak sentences. Great!</p><p>"What happened to you not feeling that way towards me, after all, I'm just a dumb fourteen-year-old who doesn't know a single thing about Robert fucking-"</p><p>He was cut of again but this time TJ gave into his heart for once and melted and pushed back. Hands slid down and wrapped around his lower waist and pulled him closer as Robert continued to lean down into the kiss. Curse TJ for being shorter than average. When they pulled back Robert rested his head on TJ's shoulder and whispered.</p><p>"You talk too much Detweiler." </p><p>This caused a shiver to run up the younger's spine and TJ almost squeaked when he felt his ass being squeezed and a hot breath on his ear lobe, nibbling at it as Robert trailed down to his jawline and neck. Muttering sweet nothings, this time a bit more slurred as the alcohol caught up with him. TJ let out a noise he never thought he would. The brunette moaned as he felt skin being sucked till it blossomed purple, right on his neck, for everyone to fucking see! "R-Robert-" He stuttered trying to get the other to stop as this wasn't exactly great, one drunk and the other sober. </p><p>But Robert didn't stop, TJ jolted when he felt a cool hand try snake its way up his T'shirt. Hell to the no-no.</p><p>"Get off!" TJ yelled stomping on the former king's foot which caused him to jump back with a glare. "You are drunk! I'm not losing my virginity in Lawson's pantry and definitely <strong> not </strong> to someone who supposedly doesn't even like me back!" TJ yelled, red-faced from blood boiling to his round cheeks. Robert was looking at him confused and half-lidded eyes. Meanwhile, Tj's eyes traveled down the older male to see an awkward tent in the other's pants, ouch Tj thought. Thankfully TJ was able to keep somewhat calm but surely this will come to bite him in the ass in his dreams tonight.</p><p>TJ huffed. "Talk to me tomorrow if you really want me, cause I ain't having a drunk!" </p><p>With that, he left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So uh does anyone know what King Bob/Roberts last name actually is? I don't remember it from the show or on the wiki lol</p><p>If not I need a surname to use haha</p><p>ALSO thanks so much for reading! It makes my day to see comments :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robert woke up the following day with a terrible hangover followed by fuzzy memories flashed in his mind. He didn't quite understand except when he woke up he was somehow already back home, his mother had probably dragged him up to bed or maybe he passed out outside. Thankfully, he wasn't being sick but there was still something nagging at his brain. He slouched up out of bed and yawned, that head of his was throbbing like crazy but he couldn't be bothered for a shower or to even style his hair. Glancing at his alarm clock he almost jumped out of his skin. He had slept in! Robert got out of bed, still in last night's clothes and ran downstairs before grabbing a carton of milk as a light breakfast. He stopped suddenly and realized that driving while still hungover wasn't the best idea so he had to sprint for the school bus. He heard his sister yell after him but he ignored her. Sheila had come back home for her university semester break from England and managed to get one of the last flights to surprise Robert's now divorced parents. </p><p>Robert didn't remember much of his parents actually being nice to each other, he was more close to his mother than father anyways. They got divorced one year into Eighth grade when he had to travel across states to go look after his sick grandmother. His father wasn't ecstatic about the idea and Robert wasn't at the time he was going to miss his friends and when his father broke the home telephone, forcing the family to get a new number and device he was outraged. How the hell will his friends contact him now? He thought while scowling at his Dad. Sheila moved off to university in England one year later and not even three months after that Robert (who was now 14 years old and starting high school in a new state) found his father cheating on his mother. Things went downhill from there. He hasn't spoken to him since and he didn't intend to. After his grandmother slowly recovered from cancer and was able to live on her own again, Roberts's mother insisted on moving back to their hometown. Their old home was even still available and so they bought it. Just in time for 10th grade. </p><p>Shaking his head and feeling his heart thump in his chest from running he saw the bus. He thought he wasn't going to make it for a split second but he managed to get on. He thanked the driver for stopping for him and walked nervously to find a seat. Robert always hated school buses which is why he learned to drive straight away. He saw Detweiler on his own at the back of the bus so he thought he might as well sit with him. </p><p>"Sup Monkey boy?" He coughed out, damn his voice is fucked from all that drink. TJ looked at him horrified and avoided his gaze.</p><p>"Nothing much." </p><p>"Hm," Robert hummed and began glancing around at the other students. He noticed TJ was wearing a camo jacket again, probably from last night- He was there? Suddenly Robert vaguely remembered him being there and him pulling the younger male somewhere in Lawson's place but after that, it was a blur. "You went to the party right?"</p><p>"Yeah?" TJ said back. It was hot on the bus, too hot for TJ and he didn't know if it suddenly happened because of Robert approaching him or something else. He managed to take off the camo jacket to reveal a normal red T-shirt underneath. Robert's eyes almost blew out of their sockets when he noticed a large purple and red bruise on the younger teen's neck. He stared at TJ who shuffled awkwardly.</p><p>"Why are you staring?"</p><p>"Who did that!?" Robert shrieked causing some heads to turn. He glared at them to stop and then looked back at TJ and leaned in close. "Who the fuck touched you?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"The hickey!" He whispered angrily. </p><p>"Uh Robert do you not remember anything?"</p><p>"What-"</p><p>Tj huffed and got up straight away while the bus came to the highschool gates. He told him something that Robert didn't quite catch in time. He thought about it for a while 'Do you remember anything at all?' He kept repeating it over and over which in turn just made his headache even worse. He huffed and got up after the younger teen, trying to remember because obviously TJ knew  something he didn't</p><p>It took Robert a whole lesson in his world history lecture to finally realize what he forgot. It started out normal, boring lessons with boring classmates. People glancing at his bags under his eyes and messy bed hair which he still didn't bother to fix. He huffed and rested his head on his hand as he stared blankly into a book about the Soviet union's creation. He was soon almost dozing off until his head slipped off his hand and he head-butted the table with a thud. It felt like a million bricks were let loose on his head and Roberts vision went black for a moment. Loud music and memories filled his ears and he felt his eyes water from the headache. He remembered glances of the younger teen yelling at him and telling him to get sober first. Thinking harder he finally put all the pieces together and felt blood surface to his cheeks.</p><p>Meanwhile TJ was having an internal crisis, especially aftermaths when he felt himself once again be pulled into a side hall by Robert and slammed against the lockers. This time, instead of dark angry eyes, his eyes were blown wide and looking straight into his soul.</p><p>"TJ?"</p><p>"What do you want this time?"</p><p>"Did I do that?" He asked quite sternly.</p><p>"Oh so now you rememb-" Tj was cut off for a moment by a pair of lips to his on before it was broken quickly. "er.."</p><p>"Yeah I do, meet me behind the school, at 4." </p><p>TJ was left more stunned and confused than before and he really didn't know how to feel, was this some joke or was he serious? Either way, he still had gym class and then some boring English lessons. The clock ticked by very slowly and according to his friends he was in a haze all day, can you blame him though? Poor kid had just been slammed around like a rag doll and then confused the hell out of with a dumb kiss. He did like it but he can't help but feel terrible. Tj kept thinking of how maybe Robert was leading him on, again. But he decided to hear the 11th-grade student out on his dumb excuse.</p><p>Four o'clock rolled by and Tj was anxious, almost shaking like a leaf as he approached the back doors behind the school. The winter winds flew past and caused him to shiver more until he reapplied his camo jacket. It reeked of alcohol but it was better than become a popsicle. He looked around the football field in the back of the school and towards the bleachers, no one. Suddenly TJ felt anger bubble in the pits of his stomach and his fits clench- it stopped when he heard the grass behind him crunch under someone else's footsteps.</p><p>Tj span around to see Robert slowly approaching, his angry expression dropped to  a natural face with a slight dusting of rouge on his freckled cheeks. Robert looked just as stunned as he did, obviously neither knew what to say. Tj didn't know whether to run or speak because he was so conflicted. He felt nauseous and light-headed and before he knew it his vision was going blurry. A cough broke his little hazed moment and Robert spoke up roughly, the alcohol the night before messing with his vocal cords.</p><p>"So Thanks for coming you didn't have to actually come so thanks." He started slowly. Tj shook his head and avoided eye contact. " You are probably mad at me and you have every right to be, We kissed in a janitors closet and then my repressive ass decided to blow you off, rather harshly might I add-"</p><p>Robert stopped when TJ was staring directly at him. "As I was saying- I'm sorry and I guess I didn't know if I was y'know, gay but I like girls too so I guess I was just conflicted, my father wasn't exactly the best towards gays and I-I think some part of me denied it because I didn't want to be what he used to say was bad."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Tj asked, now he was just rambling on. "Look, I don't care if you were confused, the things you said to me and the way you did was not cool-"</p><p>"I know! And I'm not justifying it, I'm really sorry TJ. I really am but I guess I called you here because I wanted to try to express my own feelings even if it is hard."</p><p>Tj gazed on the shuffling form in front of him, he didn't look anxious or confused. Mainly irritated at himself. TJ had never heard Robert almost beg for forgiveness and he knew that he was one to hide his emotions well and pose a cold exterior whenever someone asked if he was okay. It had been like that as far as TJ could remember. So with a brave heart, TJ stepped forward and grabbed the slightly bigger hands in his colder ones and made him look and make eye contact.</p><p>"I know you didn't mean it, I forgive you. I know you and how you fail to express emotions to others because you think, deep down, that someone worthy cant express weakness. Well I hate to break it to you, Bob, this isn't the playground and you are not King. You can be human y'know."</p><p>Robert stood silently staring at TJ. Their height difference was bigger due to TJ being shorter than average, TJ barely reached his shoulder but e was still able to see the compassion in the smaller's eyes. He couldn't help but smile slightly.</p><p>"You really are something, y'know that TJ?" The taller muttered as he leaned down closer to the other's ear to whisper. Tj laughed.</p><p>"I've been told before, now shut up and kiss me will ya?"</p><p>He couldn't say no to that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the inactivity! Been busy with college work and due to current world events my exams were cancelled. Still have to do college work at home though &gt;,&lt;</p><p>Hope everyone is safe at home! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TJ was happy now that Robert opened up to him. They got on quite well and they obviously liked each other a little bit more than 'just friends'. They hadn't gone past making out since Robert was concerned about TJs age. The shorter of the two would scowl and say something along the lines of "I've just turned fifteen you dumbass." and he would always reply. "Soon, I promise."</p>
<p>Tj didn't like how he used him as an armrest or made fun of him when he couldn't reach stuff. Or his baby's face. OR the fact that he still had a baby tooth. But him being shorter did make cuddling better, he liked that a lot. Robert liked it too, he still hadn't came out as what he decided was bisexual yet because he mainly thought he'd be kicked off the football team or even bullied for it.</p>
<p>Tj was currently at his locker and grabbed his heavy science books before he headed to the lab, his teacher named Mrs. Daisy said they were doing some kind of experiment with magnesium, He fumbled with the lock and opened the door and grabbed the green science book. It's been 3 months since the start of high school and its already December. Tj would have thought he would have gained muscle from those heavy books or even caught a cold due to the weather outside being terrible. Non the less he turned around and headed to his classroom, he loved science and all that nerdy stuff but he hated his classmates. Specifically, Vincent.</p>
<p>Yeah, he and Vincent didn't really get along. He most likely only invited TJ to Lawson's party because of Spinelli or something. Vince is MR popular amongst his grade and even the seniours, Captain of the basketball team in their grade and already landing a spot of the seniours football team. Rumours had it that he's already gotten with Ashley Q in a few hookups and not to mention that Mikey heard something about him being into drugs and smoking. TJ wasn't like that, sure a bit of weed here and there didn't hurt but speed? Hell no!</p>
<p>He took a seat in front of Vince at the lab desk and began scribbling down some notes when he felt someones hand tap his back. He turned and looked at Vince who smiled and nodded towards another desk which had Spinelli sat there watching the two. She gave TJ a wave which confused the hell out of him before he ignored them both. Spinelli and he were on alright terms after they got distant they normally just say hello to each other and none more. He hangs around with Gus and Mikey mostly and she hangs with the gym freaks in their grade or the punks. TJ missed those times in the third street when things were simpler. The bell came faster than TJ would have liked since he found the lesson entertaining and he was about to go for lunch when Vince along with Spinelli caught up to him on the way to drop of his textbooks to TJ's locker.</p>
<p>"Hey, Teej!" Vince smiled and punched the shorters arm playfully as if they had never stopped being friends.</p>
<p>TJ gave him a puzzled look and opened his locker, ignoring them both. </p>
<p>"So Teej what you up to?" Vince continued. TJ looked at him and saw a slight smirk on Vince's face. "Well?"</p>
<p>"Going for Lunch, why?" TJ replied suspiciously. Spinelli piped up and leaned her hand against the locker next to him, blocking his exit.</p>
<p>"You should sit with us."</p>
<p>"W-what? No way!" TJ laughed but stopped when he saw the serious expression of Vince who rolled his eyes and huffed. Suddenly he was being pinned up against the lockers and he felt his eyes go wider with shock. Vince had pinned him against the locker while Spinelli kept a lookout.</p>
<p>"Alright, no more nice talk- let's just get to it." The former friend scowled and tightened his grip on TJ's star wars t-shirt. "I've been hearin' things, Theo, things including you and Robert," Vince smirked as TJ internally panicked. Had they been followed to his home? Or had someone cracked it out of Robert already?</p>
<p>"I have no clue what you're on about," TJ said as best as he could without getting angry or agitated. Vince laughed.</p>
<p>"You and Robert! Fucking each other in secret and don't lie I have some inside information on it." He hissed and spat in TJ's face as he did so. TJ glared back and rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"For your information <em> Vince </em> we are not <em> fucking </em> we are <em> dating </em>." TJ gritted out angrily. Spinelli raised an eyebrow and Vincent laughed dropping TJ with a thud. </p>
<p>"This is priceless I knew I'd get it out of you!" Vince laughed and Spinelli snickered. "Y'know TJ, you just made me that happiest guy in our grade!"</p>
<p>TJ's angry expression turned sour and morphed into one of confusion. He stood up from where Vince dropped him and his fists clenched. "What are you on about La'salle?" </p>
<p>"Y' see I like the senior football team, I really do but I kind of want to change positions to let's say, co-captain?" Vince shot him a wicked smirk when TJ's brain clicked. Robert was Co-captain of the senior team, sure he wasn't a senior but no one actually pays attention to what grade you're in anyway. TJ looked at Vince with a sorrowful yet menacing glare. "Who knows what Josh will think when he finds out his second in command is snuggling up with another guy-"</p>
<p>"You wouldn't fucking dare!" TJ yelled and ran forward to go hit the motherfucker in the stupid face. Vince laughed some more and pushed him back with a loud metal crash against his own locker. TJ fell down with a sore back and looked up at Vince who was looming over him.</p>
<p>"Oh I would dare, and you are going to watch me." The two old friends began to walk away when TJ suddenly yelled.</p>
<p>"What did I ever do to you, Vince? Spinelli? Did I wrong you in the past? We used to be best friends!" He asked with a cracking voice, tears pooling in his chocolate brown eyes as he silently pleaded from then on.</p>
<p>"Used to be, then you chose him over us- so you can have him." Vince spat back. "Yeah, I still remember, you always ditching us for precious little Robert! Come on Spinelli lets get out of here."</p>
<p>TJ never thought his old friends could stoop so low, he felt his heart clench, Robert loves that team and he will hate him if he knows it was <em> his </em> fault he is kicked off. He began t let the tears flow down his freckled cheeks as they landed with small sounds of drops falling onto the tiled floors. He began to so so much that he didn't hear Gus call out his name or Gretchen when she found him too. His other old friends sat by him and listened to his story of his he was betrayed by those he thought he could trust.</p>
<p>His best friends...</p>
<p>He needed to find Robert before Vince did, and explain it to him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry its so short! Let me know what you think!</p>
<p>Guess some people change?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a blubbery mess, TJ had run to the cafeteria to try and at least find Robert before Vince did. He was distraught and Gus along with Gretchen was easily chasing behind him. The two were walking out of the chess club together (Gus liking it for its strategies and Gretchen cause she's smart) when they heard ragged sobs coming from the halls of green lockers. There they found Tj huddled in a ball with his knees hugging his chubby chest as he let out ragged breaths.</p>
<p>Tj had told them everything and Gretchen although she wanted to not believe it, saw it coming. Tj thought it'd be best to get to Robert first but after failing to locate the damn bastard he was beginning to rethink his plan. Of course, Vince had to scree it up. He decided to go look for Josh instead but he couldn't find the captain of the soccer and football team either. </p>
<p>He decided to try and phone Robert once he got home and hoped nothing had happened. Of course, it was easier said than done because he wasn't picking up. Tj was ridden with guilt and could barely sleep until the phone ran at exactly 3 am. Tj scrambled to answer it before it woke up his parents and he tried not to wince and the tone of his own voice being slightly echoed on the other end of the line.</p>
<p>"Hello?" Tj asked. It was quiet and barely a whisper, not because he was scared to wake anyone but because he was scared of the consequences of his dumb actions.</p>
<p>Tj bit his lip and continued to wait. He could hear irregular huffs on the other line but the other (presumably Robert) didn't say a word. </p>
<p>"Robert?" Tj let out a heartbreaking call to the other boy but once he did he felt his chest go tighter. He heard Robert cry. He heard him sob silently into the phone and there was nothing TJ could do but listen.</p>
<p>Moments passed which felt like years when a strangled and a painful voice spoke through. It was barely audible through the sniffling and crying but Tj managed to decipher it. </p>
<p>"They kicked me off Tj." </p>
<p>Tj had never felt so pathetic in his life. Because he fell for Vince's stupid trap he was making Robert pay the price.</p>
<p>"Robert I-"</p>
<p>"I don't even know what I dod wrong TJ, Josh and the guys cornered me in the locker room and they- fucking went ham on me. Just yelling and calling me all sorts I- I don't know what I did wrong..." he sobbed and choked on them. Tj stayed silent and felt his shoulders sag in defeat and guilt.</p>
<p>"They burst my lip and told me to pack my shit. I was going somewhere- Coach said I was one of the best but it was all over within minutes."</p>
<p>"Wait they beat you up?" Tj stammered as he gripped the phone tightly. This didn't ease the knots in his stomach.</p>
<p>"Yeah...guess they did." Robert laughed sadly and Tj could hear him wipe his face with most likely his T-shirt. </p>
<p>"W-wh- how'd you get home? Did your mom say anything?" </p>
<p>Robert was silent for a moment before speaking up in a raspy voice from crying and coughing and choking in his meltdown. "Jordan found me eventually after I yelled for help, My wrist is broken and they bust my lip along with some minor bruising here and there. He took me home and my mom drove me to the hospital."</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry..."</p>
<p>Robert scoffed. "Don't be Tj, it wasn't your fault they just randomly attacked me."</p>
<p>Tj tried not to cry, he really did but Robert could hear the cracking on his normally calm voice. "What if they found out about us?"</p>
<p>"Shh baby it's okay," Robert said soothingly in a panic to calm his boyfriend down. "We were careful right? And you or me didn't say a word so it wasn't our fault- it was theirs."</p>
<p>Tj let out a cry, strangled and wet as the tears fell onto his Pj bottoms. Robert sighed and tried to comfort him with some jokes.</p>
<p>"Hey it's me whos beat up so I should be the one crying TJ hah..." he laughed but he winced when Tj just kept crying.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry. Your hurt I didn't-" </p>
<p>"Shh...just breathe okay? Look I'm fine, I'm alive and most importantly you are fine. If they dare touch you ill rip them apart." Robert hissed the last part out with venom. "I love you okay? Get some sleep."</p>
<p>Robert hung up before Tj could answer. </p>
<p>"It's all my fault and you don't even know it." He whispered into the deadline phone before dropping it. Tj cried himself to sleep that night.</p>
<p>Hr woke up hours layer with puffy sore eyes, a dry throat and blocked nose from crying. His alarm was ringing in his poor wars as he whacked it off his nightstand near hos bed. He grabbed a blue hoodie and jeans as his outfit. He went downstairs ina sluggish haze after doing his teeth and hair when his mother gave him a sorrowful look.</p>
<p>"I heard you crying last night dear." She spoke softly and put a plate of toast in front of him. TJ Awkeardly shuffled in his seat and avoided eye contact.</p>
<p>"Do you want to tell me pumpkin?" </p>
<p>"Not really, boy stuff." Tj muttered. "Just Robert."</p>
<p>Tj's mother nodded in acknowledgment and said something about always being there if he changed his mind. She pecked a kiss on his freckled cheek before going off to work. Tj stared blankly at the toast and didn't touch it before grabbing his school bag and going for the bus.</p>
<p>It was a cold walk there and when he did get on the bus he thought hed be happier considering its warmth from the winter winds. He was so.very wrong. He looked up to see Robert at the back of the bus with a bruised under eye, bandages around his wrist in a sling rest and his cut and slightly swollen bottom lip. Tj's heart sank and anxiety was going crazy.</p>
<p>"Hey are you feeling better?" Even with a busted lip and sore eye he was still able to flash Tj a bright smile, it must have hurt his lip but that smile could still ignite a whole city to beam brightly. Tj smiled back and took a seat, slightly leaning against the other's not bruised shoulder as he listened Robert talk about useless stuff.</p>
<p>"I was thinking after school we could go out." Robert asked. Tj looked up confused.</p>
<p>"Where to?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well before this whole thing happened I had booked us a table at a place I know downtown. We haven't really been on a first date yet."</p>
<p>Tj beamed at the idea and nodded. </p>
<p>"I'll pick you up at your place at eight then?" The other chuckled at the fifteen-year-olds enthusiasm. </p>
<p>Tj was going to give his lover a peck on the cheek but froze when Vince Lasalle walked onto the bus grinning at the two like a madman. </p>
<p>"Sup Teej?" Vince asked sweetly staring at Robert who glared back. Robert must have heard Vince replacing him on the football team so soon.</p>
<p>"Get lost Lasalle." Robert gritted out, his working fist going white ina knuckled grip. Vince just rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"Seems the others didn't knock enough sense into you bobby." </p>
<p>Robert was going to charge at the other bit stopped when he sat down and the other guys followed shortly after. Tj gave him a sorrowful look but that didn't cire the hurt and pain Robert felt but most importantly it didn't remove the anger. </p>
<p>They had parted ways and went to their respected classes and agreed to meet for lunch.Tj thought Vince would have left it there since he got what he wanted vut little did he know his former friend really had it in for him. Tj waited outside Roberts's economic class for h and the two walked to the lunch hall talking about stuff but mostly their date. Walking inside the bustling cafeteria, Tj avoided Vince's gaze as he sat with Roberts old football team as they looked onto the couple with glares. </p>
<p>Robert however didn't really seem to notice much until the two had collected their food on trays and were walking back when a teammate named Cody made some remark about gay couples as the two passed. This stopped Robert dead in his tracks as he turned to stare at the team who snickered towards the raven-haired teen.</p>
<p>"The fuck you just say Cody?" Robert sneered slamming his tray on a nearby table and arching up to the so-called 'big shots.'</p>
<p>Tj worriedly tried to stop him and told him to ignore it but Robert as per usual wouldn't take orders from others beside himself. </p>
<p>"I Said, look at the two pretty little fsggots eating together like the little sissie they are!" Cody mocked him back before Roberts fist suddenly collided with the pale face of the homophobic teen. </p>
<p>"Hry its not my fault you and him were shagging In the locker room!" Cody hissed.</p>
<p>Rober looked confused and then a lightbulb went off suddenly he turned to Tj with a confused look. One that said 'how do they even know'</p>
<p>Tj bit his lip awkwardly and Vince piped up.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah Bobby your little boyfriend told us everything. Specifically, me wasn't that hard. " Vince laughed.</p>
<p>Robert looked heartbroken and then his face scrunched up in fury. In a split second he dove and grabbed Vince by the throat and even with his broken wrist he was able to leave bruises along the younger sneck as he screamed insults and cuss words at the other. A teacher had to physically pull Robert away from attacking the group before he turned to leave on his own. He stopped and stared at Tj for a split second before glaring with scoff and storming off. Tj in a panic, ran after him and begging him to stop.</p>
<p>"Robert wait! Please!" He cried and the older did stop and turn suddenly. Backing Tj up against hr wall with a menacing glare and with a dark expression his working fist punched the wall behind Tj causing the younger to flinch in fright.</p>
<p>"I can't believe you!" He screamed into the other's face before backing away and running a hand through his dark hair. "You told them!?"</p>
<p>"I-i" Tj stuttered lost for words</p>
<p>Robert mimicked him pathetically and yelled again " I thought we said to I don't know NOT FUCKING SAY ANYTHING!" He yelled and watched in anger as tears slid down Tjs face.</p>
<p>"Vince tricked me! I didn't know I swear!" Tj begged as he cried and Robert just gave him a pathetic glance. It was if TJ had become scum on the back of his shoe.</p>
<p>"Just get out of my sight! You knew how much the football team meant to me! I was going to go places with that! Now thanks to you I CAN'T!!" </p>
<p>"I'm sorry..." TJ cried silently as Robert stormed off.</p>
<p>Tj was hurting more than he ever thought he could.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lots of angst whats going to happen now?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He couldn't believe that just happened to him. He walked away without another word while TJ felt himself fall to the ground, the air becoming too heavy for his lungs as he gasped through sounds of crying and screaming. He yelled curses and threats to both Vince and Robert for acting like a jerk. It was his fault and damn him if he thought he'd get away with telling Vince that. It wasn't long before Mikey found him after dining at the lunch hall with his friend Gus. The two managed to get TJ up on his feet and helped him slow his breaths to a steady pace. TJ was heartbroken and it hurt like hell, he was so stupid to fall for a guy like that.</p><p>He ended up calling his mom to come to get him early, she didn't question him or ask questions about why he was so distraught. She took him home and watched as he moped his way to his bedroom and cried some more. And some more and maybe more until he fell asleep at 2 pm in the afternoon. When he rose from his bed again it was 9 pm and there was loud banging at the front door. He guessed it was his sister Becky forgetting her keys, she lived at her own place but often came over to crash when she and her own partner had a falling out. That makes two of them, TJ thought but at least she still has a boyfriend because TJ has no doubt his left him having a panic attack in the highschool hallway and as he went to go punch the nearest freshman. </p><p>TJ rolled over and closed his puffed-up eyes slowly. He heard more yelling which was odd but scrunched his eyes closed even more as he tried to block it out. He heard his mother scream and yell for who TJ presumed was either Becky or her boyfriend as he heard steps thud up the stairs frantically. They stopped at his door while his mother kept yelling. "Get out!"  She screamed and TJ began to sob silently from the noise. He had enough and his chest was aching with each breath he took. His door opened and footsteps came in as TJ's mom rounded the corner and began whispering rather angrily.</p><p>"He doesn't want to see you, get out of my house before I call the police Robert." </p><p>Tj froze and he got up and refused to open his eyes. He turned around and opened them and winced. "Can you give me a moment with him, please?" TJ asked. His voice was quiet from crying because any noise at all caused his head to throb. </p><p>"What are you doing here Robert? Why are you here?"</p><p>~</p><p>When Robert stormed down the hallways away from Tj who was begging for him to listen, he didn't want to listen. He rounded the hallways in a fury that could light up entire cities. He pushed and shoved anyone within a meter radius of him and punched anything that made him even at the most lightly more agitated than he already was. He was angry, furious. That team meant everything to him and that's what he thought. He passed the display cases with their team photos in and trophies galore but what he didn't see was the friends he thought he had.</p><p>Ever since third street making friends had been much easier, no titles or kingship to worry about. Though he would admit he still liked the control. The control of having his preference revealed without him controlling how or who knew stripped him down. To a boy with no purpose or friends again because that's how it felt to be mocked and laughed at. He walked past the school doors and was nearing the gates while he spotted that stupid big-headed Vince Lasalle and his new friends, they were supposed to be HIS friends.</p><p>He glared and before he knew he was walking over to them. But once the others saw him they scattered but not Vince, no. The jersey wearing bastard wore his smirk with pride until a fist, which was already bloodied from battering a locker, collided with his sly smirk and made him fall pathetically to the floor. But it didn't stop there and they kept coming in hard. Robert was going at him, hitting screaming and throwing out insults that would cause even the toughest of men wince amongst their own crowd. He punched, kicked and spat on the younger boy beneath him before grabbing him by the collar. Watching the blood trickle from Vince's nose as she tried to still smirk through his busted lip.</p><p>"Hurts doesn't it?" He spat in his face, letting his dark eyes fill with lust for bloodshed and anger. To be consumed by such a thing was dangerous enough as it was but to fill Robert with it could end in disaster. "I've already put one pathetic soul in hospital, you better pray you can last longer." He laughed darkly at him as Vine broke his character he fought well too build and began to beg. Robert dropped him to the dusty floor of the playing field and watched. It was now his turn to wear that smug grin with pride.</p><p>Vince begged and pleaded. How Robert loved the way they begged prettily and gave him back his control that he never had. He scoffed. "You had no right for what you did."</p><p>"I know but please just let me go- Spinelli was in on it too!"</p><p>"Throwing that whore under the bus won't save you." The former playground king sighed rolling his eyes. "You are pathetic Lasalle, always have been and I pity you. At first, I was mad at TJ because he told you but he didn't did he? You forced it out of him just like I'm forcing a little sob story out of you."</p><p>A kick landed causing Vince to begin to sob. </p><p>"Ouch, gotta hurt." Robert mocked in a hiss. "Now Lasalle you can have the football team, Don't really care anymore. But I'll tell you a secret. You will never be a good man, just from the way you treat others. I can tell y'know, it's my specialty to see right through people like you. What happened Vincey? You were so loyal back in Third street, following little TJ's every command, so submissive." </p><p>"Fuck you." The boy beneath coughed out as his blood dripped from his mouth as his lip bled more and more with each lie. </p><p>"Na I'm not into you. I will tell you this, You still have a chance to change things, Lasalle, I can't beat it into you and I won't go near you ever again but trust me cause you don't want to get on my wrong side again. Don't be a fool because a king doesn't need any more of those than he already has."</p><p>Robert left him there wallowing in his own pity, sure he might have broken his nose and bust his lip. A few bruises here and there but if it would teach him a lesson then fine. He doesn't care if he's expelled. He spent the next few hours punching at the tree in his back yard and listening to his thoughts. He knew he fucked up with TJ because the pudgy boy wouldn't forgive him for this and its what he deserves. He's just like his pathetic father. He felt a tear stroll down his cheek and he wiped it off as the blood from his fist smeared across his face. Damn bark on the tree bust up his fist and now both his wrist and fist were dead. </p><p>He let out a sigh and went to his room where he stared out the window. He lay on his bed and remembered to the day he got that phone call from TJ back in seventh grade. When Freddie turned into that tyrant and he helped TJ sort it out. He was sorry and he looked at the time. They would have been on their date by now and then Robert sat up so quickly he almost fell back over with motion sickness. He had never run so fast in his life back over to the other house where his mother began to yell at him.</p><p>She had every right, he hurt her son in ways he wouldn't wish even on his worst enemy. He pushed past the woman and ran to TJs room where he saw the puffy eyes and tear scarred face of those salty tears and the dryness they left behind.</p><p>"Can you give me a moment with him please?"</p><p>Robert didn't move until he felt her presence leave.</p><p>"What are you doing here Robert? Why are you here?"</p><p>He lunged forward and grabbed the other in a hug close to his chest. TJ could swear he felt the other heart thump in his ribcage. He began to cry again as he heard whispers of apologies and promises but he didn't want to hear them.</p><p>"I know it wasn't your fault and I'll never forgive myself. It was him and it always was him. I love you and I know I can't have you because you deserve better."</p><p>Tj pulled away from being smothered in a hug. "Are you saying you don't like me anymore."</p><p>"You idiot I love you. your way out of my league."</p><p>"I am?"</p><p>"Yeah and I'm sorry."</p><p>"Please don't leave me. I'll do anything." The smaller croaked out and wrapped his own arms around Robert's torso tighter as if to not let him leave.</p><p>"You don't want me." Robert said but suddenly felt a sting across his cheek.</p><p>"You can't tell me what I want and don't want! You may be a control freak and hot-headed but you're my hot-headed control freak!" TJ yelled through tear stricken eyes. Robert's shocked expression turned from a dumfounded one to one of a gentle smile, his teeth so white they put the bright stars to shame.</p><p>"Of course, I'm a control freak, you knew what you were getting into Detweilier." </p><p>"Shut up and kiss me."</p><p>"I can do better than that- we still have a date to go on." </p><p>"Give me five minutes and some pain killers."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All things come to an end or in TJ's case- a pausing point.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Currently sat at his desk on his computer, Robert was replying to some emails. He was frustrated because he still had no clue how these stupid keyboards worked. Some company and made a better model and decreased the bulk but for some reason, it messed with his eyes and he couldn't see very well. He was replying to college emails and applying for courses and was ready to graduate in a month's time to go there. Not only that but he'd turn 18 soon meaning he would have to put a few things on hold with TJ. Of course, he loved him but he didn't want to be arrested for dating a 16-year-old. </p>
<p>"Hows it going?" </p>
<p>Robert nearly jumped out of his skin, he wasn't expecting TJ to wake up for an hour more at least. "I got a reply from a college in California." </p>
<p>"That's far away." He heard TJ mutter. "What course?"</p>
<p>"Politics." Robert sighed and turned around on his swivel chair. "You know I have to go far away."</p>
<p>"Why? There's a local college." TJ huffed and sat near on another chair and watched his boyfriends expression turn sour.</p>
<p>"I'm 18 in what? 19 days?" </p>
<p>"I know, I am aware." TJ smiled but Robert didn't smile back. "We could just pretend to call it off and then-"</p>
<p>"Tj as much as I adore you I don't want to spend my life in a prison cell and be labeled a child molester." Robert deadpanned. "Its only two years."</p>
<p>TJ bit his lip and nodded slightly. He knew that he couldn't ask on the subject anymore. He had 18 days before he was technically single again and he knew the local college wasn't as good as the one Robert kept going on about. He was just being selfish. He tried not to cry or show his sadness and he knew it was for the best. He left it at that and they continued to help the older prepare for university, he would need things to live on his own. </p>
<p>The days went by as slow as they could. They didn't really say much on the subject and two years was a long time to wait but it was for the best and with every day that passed, it seemed like TJ was having a harder time accepting that. It wasn't until the night of Roberts leaving for university, 5 whole days after they celebrated his birthday. Not much happened besides him losing the love of his life probably forever.</p>
<p>
  <em>It was the evening and the party was winding down, TJ took some time outside to calm his nerves as he was shaking for no reason. He hated many things in this world and somehow he became one of them. He kept saying it was his fault, his fault for being younger or maybe it was him and he wasn't good enough, that this was just an excuse to leave him forever. He was insecure and he knew once Robert left he'd find someone better. His thoughts were interrupted by someone standing right behind him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Its cold out here y'know, you'll catch a cold."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I don't care." TJ answered back and turned to face the new adult who had a red cup of alcohol in one hand, leaning against the door frame to the backyard. "You should go back it's your birthday party, they came to see you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Come back inside, please?" Robert asked but Tj didn't respond and looked away if he looked at him one more time he'd cry and he couldn't show that he was weak. "I'm sorry but we can't-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I know, i'm sorry too."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><em>They hugged for a while after that. Didn't say much but they just hugged. </em> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>And now he was watching Robert load his car before he was off to study politics and some things about education. He didn't know much and TJ was unsure if university was his thing. Maybe this was the end and they'd never cross paths again. He watched as he said his goodbyes and he was smiling so brightly, TJ had never seen him happier and he was slightly annoyed he wasn't the reason he was happy but there was nothing he could do but say goodbye. Even if it was silent. He turned away and began walking off because he knew as well as anyone he was shit at goodbyes. He didn't want to hear Jordan call after him asking why he was leaving without saying a word. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He took a long way home, walking slowly because he felt numb and cold even though it was almost Autumn and the air was still slightly warm. He kept walking at a slow pace and didn't stop until he reached Third Street Elementary. It was closed, it was 4 pm and TJ walked through the gates and looked at the familiar sight. He walked over to the swings and the familiar Dodgeball wall. The jungle gym and old rusty, then he cried. He just let it go as he went to take a seat on the swings. He could barely see the tears fall onto the dirt as he sobbed. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He hated how everything had gotten so good and everything was taken away just like that. Maybe he was being overdramatic but he just cried anyway because what else could he do? Could he go tell him to not leave and then go to prison because that was the consequences if he chose it. He stopped crying once he heard footsteps behind him. He half expected it to be Robert who followed him but it wasn't.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"If it isn't TJ Detweilier."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>TJ recognized that firm tone anywhere, the tone that used to send him to the wall when he chewed gum or tried stealing her confiscated candy. "Miss Finster?" He asked as she took a seat next to him.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"I didn't expect to see you again Detweilier, why are you here?"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Passing by on my way home, thought id sit for a while." He replied wiping his face on his sleeve. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Heartbreak, it's a nasty thing." Muriel muttered looking at the sky as the sun slowly began to set.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"How did you-"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"We've all been in love TJ, some more than others. It hurts to be rejected TJ, even us old ones can remember the gentle embrace of love but it will get better and easier I can assure you." She replied. "Anyways I think you two have some things to talk about."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>TJ looked up confused and was quite surprised to see Robert there looking like someone had kicked the one thing he loved and threw it into the dirt. Miss Finter left them alone and TJ felt his hands be held in his Ex's. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"I will wait for you, I promise." </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Don't keep promises you can't keep. We both know that you'll find someone better." He whispered out. "Don't say you won't</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"How can you say that? I'm crazy about you and you know it." Robert mumbled kneeling down to match the others face to face height as he sat on the swing. His eyes were pointed towards the dirt and they kept their hands locked together. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"You said that last time." TJ's voice cracked and he sniffled. He couldn't look him in the eye. "You remember, over there." TJ looked up, removed a hand from his old lovers' grip, and pointed to behind the corner near the dumpsters. "You promised me you'd wait for me in high school yet when I got there you had that whore stuck by your side." TJ narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Robert tried to say something and his words began to fail him for once in his life. "TJ I was eleven years old and now I'm eighteen. Besides I had no clue you even liked me that way."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"So? A promise is a promise and not only that but you gave me your word you'd wait for no matter the context and even then you still palmed me off half the time."  </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"And I failed you but I swear I won't betray that again. I'm not the same kid as I was back then, I've matured quite a lot I'll have you know." He smiled softly which caused a smile to appear on TJ's face. Robert's smile seemed to be contagious or maybe it was because TJ didn't see it often and so he just instantly became happy when he saw it. "Do you trust me?"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"I do."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Good." He whispered back and leaned forward to gently press his own lips against the others. It didn't last long and was soft but full of love and admiration for the other  "Something to remember me by, physically that is cause I'll be calling you every day." </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"I wouldn't have it any other way, anyways how'd you find me?"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Detweilier, I can read you like a book and I know this place holds a special place in your heart." He stood up and helped TJ stand by pulling him up to stand "I miss it too."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"You do? I thought you hated elementary school-"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Are you shitting me?" Robert faked a gasp and put a hand on his heart. "I loved it, the power of ruling over people-"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Of course you turn it into some kind of power you control freak." TJ snorted and laughed while Robert wandered off towards the jungle gym where his old throne sat ontop. He began rambling on about memories he still held onto. "Remember your eyebrows?"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Ugh don't remind me, only read I had that monobrow was cause I was scared of my sister waxing em and ruining my face."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"It was a look." TJ snickered out as they sat on top of the jungle gym and looked over at the sun setting across the treeline. "I trust you Bob, I'll wait for you too."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Robert gave a small smile as he let TJ lean against his shoulder, watching the sky turn from a sapphire blue to a gradient of pastel colors sweeping across the sky like a blanket. He gave his word and he will keep it as he's never felt like this before. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Robert."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Hm?" He hummed as the breeze got colder and they shifted slightly. "What is it?"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Promise me one more thing."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"And what would that be Monkey boy?" Robert grinned as he saw the scowl on TJ's face at that old nickname. "Okay fine what is it TJ?"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"You better not leave me and let me die as a virgin." TJ huffed.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Robert began to laugh. "Wouldn't dream of it, I said I'll wait which includes the full package." </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Good."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There will be a filler chapter about TJ completing highschool (one or two chapters I haven't decided yet) but I just want to say thank you so much for reading! I never thought my shitty writing would actually make people happy and enjoy reading. I love seeing comments or even just prompts or ideas for chapters people would like to see,</p>
<p>I hope you are all well and stay safe, im here if anyone needs a friend to talk to :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking back into high school the following year without Robert being there was weird even without Jerome and Jordan was weird. He was now in 11th grade and going 3 years with Robert in high school and now not was nerve-wracking. Gretchen had actually dropped out and gotten her GED early as opposing to completing the full education, of course, she passed thankfully. She was now using a year to prepare for University and go one year earlier than the rest of her grade. Gus had been doing volunteer work to join the military just like his Father and Mikey wanted to apply for a poetry class at a local university. </p>
<p>TJ hadn't figured out what he wanted to do, he was currently daydreaming in his English class. Staring out of the window and thinking about how slow two years is going to pass. He couldn't let his thoughts wander too much mainly because a hand was slamming itself on his desk and causing him to jump out of his trance. He looked at his teacher (Mrs. Fraud) who had a seething expression on her face. She was much stricter than is previous teacher Miss Combing and she would instill fear into any student. And just his luck, TJ got detention meaning he won't be able to answer Roberts call on time.</p>
<p>They had planned to talk to each other once a day on the phone and message throughout the day. TJ sighed and stared at the clock once Mrs. Fraud gave him a stern telling off for not paying attention. After English Literature (They were currently learning about Poetry which had Mikey more than excited) TJ had gym class and then his selected subject for this semester. For some reason, his high school tried to be unique and allow students in grade 11 to pick a new elective class each semester and in grade 12 they pick one final one to study all year round. TJ had picked law for his first semester, Biology for his second and English Language as his third (mainly so he can improve on is writing skills for university)</p>
<p>Once TJ finally got home he ran up to his room as his parents were both at work. His mom ended up getting a new job as a teacher's aid and his Dad was now working in real estate as an agent. He checked his cell phone and saw he had two missed calls from Robert. His mom had gotten him the Nokia 3310 which came out 3 years earlier which was way better than the older phone he had as it was smaller and easier to carry around. He dialed the number in again and waited for a response.</p>
<p>"Hello?" Robert answered.</p>
<p>"Hey, are you good?"</p>
<p>"Hey TJ, yeah I'm good," Robert said through the phone. TJ could hear the rustling of papers on the other end. "Just got a shit ton of homework."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, you started before me right?"</p>
<p>"Yup, a few days ago."</p>
<p>"Do you like it?" TJ asked a part of him hopes he didn't and would come back home but another part hoped he did as he wanted the best for him. He did love him after all.</p>
<p>"Yeah, it's interesting, learning about the Politics system and careers we can go into after. I'm thinking of taking a side elective with my degree in education too."</p>
<p>"Oh? Sounds interesting." TJ muttered. He honestly had no clue what all this fancy talk meant. </p>
<p>"Means I could work for the board of education or something, no clue honestly but how was your day?"</p>
<p>"It was cool, I missed you," TJ replied playing with his jacked sleeve as he talked. "Did you meet any friends?"</p>
<p>"I miss you too and yeah I met a few. Mainly Charlene who helped me out on some work I didn't quite understand. We sit together in our introductory year class."</p>
<p>Soon as TJ heard this he felt his blood boil. He didn't want to be jealous and he really shouldn't be because he knew Robert would be true to his word but he couldn't help it. H had no clue if he even was keeping his word and that scared him. He didn't want to lose another one because he already lost most of his elementary friends.</p>
<p>The next few months went by slower than ever. TJ was currently waiting in line for Lunch when he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around he glared so hard he thought he would get premature wrinkles from the straining. Spinelli stood there and she tried to avoid his gaze guiltily. He tried to ignore her but she kept saying his name and begging to talk. Eventually, TJ sighed and agreed to talk after he ate his food because he for one was not going to starve through music class and allow his stomach noises to become an instrument. </p>
<p>"Okay, what do you want Ashley?" TJ glared and crossed his arms as they talked out in the halls. He still had some things to eat which he put in his bag as it was just a packaged cookie and soda. </p>
<p>"TJ I'm sorry, for being a jerk and I know I don't have an excuse and its been really eating me up because you're my best friend-"</p>
<p>"Doesn't seem like it! Why'd you do it!?" </p>
<p>"I needed the cash, my mom's lost her job and Vince paid me to corner you I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"Whatever." TJ huffed and gave her a glance. He did feel sorry for her cause he knew she would have never stooped so low before this. He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Fine, I'll try to forgive you-"</p>
<p>Her face instantly lit up but TJ glared. "But it will take time and Spin, don't be a jerk it doesn't suit you."</p>
<p>"Thank you." She grabbed him in a hug and kept thanking him for this second chance. She was sure to not mess it up this time.</p>
<p>And she didn't mess it up. She was kind and much nicer to TJ and for once the chubby teen thought he had his friends back. She ditched her two-faced friends and began hanging around with TJ, Gus, and Mikey again and she made it a blast. They still had similar interests and fond memories to continue to bond over. TJ learned that Spinelli was going to University to study artistry and to hopefully open her own tattoo shop in the near future. She had recently taken a crash course for teens on business management and found it to be helpful to help her manage money. Not only that but she stopped smoking and drinking which she did often around her old 'friends'. Tj was happy for her but he still felt a bit down that Robert was not around and sure they talked and laughed over the phone but 2005 couldn't come any quicker in his opinion.</p>
<p>Tj ended up taking Law as his main selective class in grade 12. Mikey had taken English writing, mainly focusing on creative writing and poetry while Gus attempted to take Gym as his class but soon found out that Physicics was his thing. He was quite good at it and he thought it would be useful in joining the military engineer branch of the army. Spinelli took her class in Art and creative design and she was one of the best students according to the Art teacher, Mr. Flynn. Gretchen had started her course in Sciences at University and the 17-year-old adapted to University life quite well, meanwhile TJ didn't know much about Vince other than he quit the football team and began calming down from his disastrous phase of being a jerk. TJ had learned to forgive him since many went through a jerk phase and ended up realizing their mistakes. Perhaps his fond memories with Vince caused him to forgive him easily but the input of his mother encouraging him to talk to Vince as he may be struggling with his own problems which caused him to go off the rails made TJ think differently and try talking again. Now they were on friendly terms, not best friends or apart of the gang anymore but they sometimes talked in the hallways or on the way home from high school. On one of these occasions, TJ found that Vince was doing GYm as his elective class and going on to a course to be able to teach Gym class to others.</p>
<p>TJ found to enjoy high school for what it was and before he knew it his 17th birthday had come and gone, followed by his 18th approaching swiftly. He remembered all those ties he wished for 2005 to hurry up and eventually it did. </p>
<p>The less chubby boy was sat on his bed with his new pc nearby as he waited for a response from a university in California. The same as Robert, TJ had decided to go and learn Law with History as those were his strengths. Maybe he'd become a lawyer or a professor. Either way, he longed to see Robert as he wasn't able to come home for both Christmases that passed. To TJ's surprise, </p>
<p>he got accepted almost instantly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter may be a reuniting chapter! Who knows, was Robert faithful to his promise? Will they still have feelings for each other? :) Let me know your thoughts in the comments :3 I love to interact with you guys :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tj was currently sat on a coach on the way to California. He was nervous and biting his lip, he hoped this was the right thing to do. He found out early in the year that computer programming was mainly a hobby for him and so he wanted to pursue law since he was mainly good at debating. He had sorted out the accommodation in the halls nearby the campus he was studying at and yet he was scared as this was one of the first times living independently. </p><p>Sure he was 18 now (which scared the hell out of him) and mature enough. He watched at the scenery out of the window turned from greenery to the inner working of a city, he was near his destination. TJ hadn't brought much with him besides some cooking stuff, clothes, hygiene stuff, personal items, and bed covers. They fit within 3 luggage carriers (2 suitcases and over the shoulder bag). Once the coach came to a stop he, like many other new college students, got off and made their way around the city. It was much warmer here and TJ still was quite nervous being away from the people he was used to. He promised Mikey, Gus and Spinelli they'd all keep in touch through email or call. He was walking towards what he presumed to be his college halls when he saw a tour guide from the university he was going to.</p><p>He kindly asked if he was going in the right direction and was pointed towards his dorm building. TJ was not usually a heavy packer but boy did this luggage way a shit ton. He made his way to the sign-in desk and gave over his details and social security number before he was allowed in his own dormitory room. He ended up getting a single room to himself with a shared kitchen area with about four other students. He opened the door to his bedroom and sighed when he threw the luggage down in the corner.</p><p>It was minimalistic but that would make it easier to personalize. He let out another breath and flopped onto the bed and closed his eyes for what seemed like a few seconds when inf act twenty minutes had passed. He was only woken up by someone knocking at his bedroom door. He huffed and went to open to tell the person "not now I'm kinda tired." But when he opened the door he almost had a cardiac arrest.</p><p>"Hey you should have called me you were here early, I woulda came to pick you up from the station." Robert smiled brightly. TJ was shocked but also happy that he went out of his way to come visit him. He glanced at the man in front of him and noticed that he was holding some flowers in one hand. Robert noticed he had spotted them. "Oh, these are for you, I didn't get you a moving in gift so I uh-"</p><p>He awkwardly handed the bouquet of blue roses over and TJ smiled before putting them on a nearby desk. "Are you coming in?" Said TJ and Robert stepped inside but mostly he was glancing at TJ every five seconds. "Why are you staring?" He laughed and Robert let out a small laugh too.</p><p>"I'm just happy to see you, I haven't seen you in two years- you've grown." He commented. It was true, TJ was still shorter but now he was only a few inches below Robert. "I've missed you."</p><p>"I've missed you too, so much," TJ muttered with a smile, he was suddenly pulled closer in a tight hug, and now he was able to rest his jaw on Robert's shoulder (barely but he still could). His cologne hadn't changed and he missed it. "Did you keep your promise?"</p><p>They pulled away and Robert stared right into his soul with those dark eyes of his. "Do you really have little faith in me? I've rejected loads because the one I wanted to be with was hundreds of miles away."</p><p>"And that's supposed to make feel better how?" TJ huffed.</p><p>"Because, if they aren't TJ Detweiler then I don't want them." </p><p>"So demanding, you haven't changed one bit," TJ replied leaning on the taller males chest. "Wouldn't have it any other way."</p><p>He felt his face be tilted up and his brown eyes stared into darker ones, Robert's eyes were entrancing, not quite brown but not quite black, full of stern power and dominance yet when needed be they could soften and give a caring appearance. Often times they kept their cold exterior and barely ever gave emotions away, TJ was one of the lucky ones to see his softer side. He leaned closer and he could feel the others minty breath mingle on his lips as they closed the gap. Lips pressing together and sparks in TJ's chest instantly ignited as he pushed harder and wouldn't stop. He had two years to make up for. When they parted they were ragged with breaths and Robert grabbed his hand and held it close.</p><p>"Do you still want this?"</p><p>"Of course, do you?" Replied TJ, he wanted him and everything.</p><p>"Good because I'm taking you out so get changed." He muttered running a hand through his chestnut hair "I want to spoil you so badly." </p><p>"That does sound rather nice, but one question Bobby, are we a thing again? Exclusive?" TJ asked playing with Robert's shirt collar and the top button on his shirt. </p><p>"If you'll have me, I'd be flattered." Robert laughed and kissed the other on the forehead. "Now get changed, something nice I'm sure you have something decent." </p><p>TJ's eyes widened. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Robert let out another laugh and began ransacking the younger's suitcases for something. "Hey! No-"</p><p>"What got something dirty in here or summat?" Robert asked dismissing TJ. "Here this looks presentable, I really need to take you out for some new clothes Theo, these are a disgrace." </p><p>"Wow, thanks," TJ said sarcastically. "Love you too."</p><p>TJ got changed while Robert waited outside. Once TJ was finished Robert ended up taking him to someplace to eat downtown in his new car. Tj found the food nice, a bit expensive but of course, Robert would develop an expensive taste. He liked being spoiled but this was a lot of money and TJ was wondering how Robert got so much money, TJ noticed this his watch was expensive too. He had gotten more commanding in the two years, telling TJ to keep eating or hurry up with his order. Tj learned within the two hours to roll his eyes and he knew if he decided to keep this going hed have strong ass eye muscles after the number of demands from the former playground king. Yet he found that he liked to be bossed around and found it nice enough.</p><p>After it was done they took a trip down to the coast and walked along the pier. It was quite romantic in TJ's opinion and they sat down on the edge of the pier watching the sunset, giving kisses and small affections while TJ was close to dozing off. Robert made sure he didn't fall asleep and managed to get him back to his dorm before he completely fell asleep. TJ hoped it would go further but he was tired from his trip, so very tired. </p><p>"Goodnight," Robert kissed his cheek as he left and left TJ alone to sleep. He was happy Robert waited like promised yet he still felt like something was missing, maybe it was his own insecurities. During Dinner he saw girls stare at his boyfriend, people prettier and better looking than he'd ever been. He was still chubby and didn't exactly have a dream body, he hated his face sometimes like his button nose made him cringe. Meanwhile, Robert was built to perfection, strong jaw and muscles. He was not pale but not tanned either and his hair was always so soft and fluffy when it wasn't styled. It was quite rare when TJ actually saw it messy, like a black mop on top of his head like how it used to be in elementary when it wasn't suffocated under that ridiculous crown. His teeth were straight and white meanwhile TJ still had some gaps on his bottom teeth (mainly because his parents couldn't afford to get him braces) and TJ hated it. It wasn't natural to have a gap on the bottom two teeth, it was normally the top two and it made him think twice about smiling. He hated his ears and how they stick out a little bit (they probably don't and TJ was just nitpicking at this point). He still wore his red cap but sometimes he switched it up with different colors or just wore a hoodie to cover his messy hair. </p><p>He hoped he was wrong but something told him this wouldn't last because why would Robert want <em> him </em> of all people?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I decided to watch Recess the other day to get inspired because that's how I roll, come with a burnout just rewatch or read what fandom the fic is from. I love that cartoon so much and its a shame it ended :( theres a whole playlist of all the episodes on youtube lol its great.</p><p>TJ is a very insecure bean :( he needs a hug.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first semester was hard, TJ had no clue what he was doing or how he was supposed to do anything. It wasn't like high school and work was completely different. Thankfully Robert eventually caught on that he was struggling and gave him some pointers. Other than college being a pain in the butt TJ was doing fine, he was still insecure but he was doing okay and managing to cope. Soon enough 2006 came quickly and he completed the first year of University. It was Robert's third year and he was doing some work experience as part of his course at some local politicians' place and shadowing how politics works in real life. Tj, on the other hand, was still unsure of his own future.</p><p>Spinelli had been in touch and said her grandmother had passed away but left behind a large sum of money which shes putting towards her tattoo store, shes also started doing photography on the side. She asked about Robert and TJ's relationship which led to TJ breaking down. The insecurities had eventually caught up with him after bottling them up and he just sobbed to his friend over the phone.</p><p>"I'm not good enough Spin, Everyone else is thin and pretty and I'm not." He cried and sniffled. At 19 years of age, Tj thought things would get better after puberty but he thought wrong</p><p>"Hey don't you fucking dare say that! You are amazing TJ, your kind and funny- so what if you aren't a skinny twig, more for Robert to love, and if he dares to stop loving you for that I'm getting a bus to your place and beating the shit out of him." She said sternly to get the point across. "He treats you good, right?"</p><p>"Yeah but I'm scared he will leave me for someone better. Spinelli, I can't be around him without feeling like I don't deserve to be there." </p><p>"Oh, Teej..." She sighed on the other side. She really just wanted to give him a hug right now.</p><p>"Y'know we've never actually slept together before because I'm too fucking scared."</p><p>"Scared? It only might hurt the first time-"</p><p>"No of him seeing me, being so exposed."</p><p>"I'm sure he won't make fun of you, he's probably concerned himself, talk to him will you?" She tried reassuring her friend but TJ couldn't promise that. Instead, he kept bottling it up until one night.</p><p>They were having a movie night, just the two of them and they were currently sat on Robert's bed watching the TV. TJ had picked out some Disney movie and Robert didn't mind what they watched, both of them were wrapped up in a blanket snuggling close together because the central heating was bust. It started with hand-holding and then a few kissed and cuddles. Somehow it ended up with TJ pinned against the headboard of Roberts bed as the older of the two kept attacking his lips. It was nice, TJ was used to this but when things began to get a little more heated he began to panic.</p><p>Currently, he was trying not to make noises that might escalate things further but he couldn't help it. Robert began nibbling at the other's neck and creating lovebites all down TJ's rounded jawline. He felt warm hands try to snake their way under his T-shirt and he froze, he never heard himself start to go silent and couldn't really move away.</p><p>It wasn't until Robert tried removing TJ's t-shirt did the first tear fall, he began to cry and Robert froze suddenly. He pulled away from kissing Tj's neck and looked either hurt or concerned. TJ put his hands to his face and buried his head in them as he began to cry. He repeatedly cried "I'm sorry I just can't."</p><p>"Baby what's wrong? Did I go too far? I'm sorry-"</p><p>"No, it's not you, it's me." Tj choked out as two strong arms pulled him closer in a tight embrace.</p><p>"Just let it out, talk to me please?" Robert whispered into his ear as the younger male's face was buried into his chest as he silently cried at himself. "Is it me? Do you not like me anymore?"</p><p>Tj's eyes flew open and he shuffled back to stare in shock at Robert who looked rather upset himself. "No! How can you say that!? I adore you."</p><p>"I just thought maybe you were getting sick of me, I can be such a dick sometimes and you never really want to be intimate much so I just assumed." The other shrugged.</p><p>"No it's not you- I want to I really do, I've wanted to since I was like 15 but I just can't..."</p><p>"Why? Can you tell me?" came the instant reply as warm hands took the others into his own and rubbed the back of them calmly. "I'll never judge you or laugh I swear it."</p><p>"I-its just...I..." TJ stuttered out. His words began failing him as he felt his chest go tighter. "I don't like myself." He whispered out eventually.</p><p>"Hm? Say that again I didn't catch that." Robert asked listening closer. TJ avoided eye contact and looked down at the bed and their locked hands.</p><p>"I don't like myself, I hate myself."</p><p>A moment of silence passed and Robert spoke rather quietly himself. It was different from that commanding cold voice he normally used. "You hate yourself?" He asked again and TJ nodded. "TJ.." Robert sighed pulling him closer for a hug as the brunette began to cry again.</p><p>"I'm sorry." He sobbed into his chest and he felt a hand run through his hair softly.</p><p>"Shh, it's okay. Why do you hate yourself? Your wonderful!" </p><p>"I'm fat and just horrible, I'm round and everyone else isn't. My face is covered in these dumb freckles and my nose is like a girl's nose! My ears stick out-" TJ was stopped by a hand lifting his head up and lips silencing him. Once they parted Robert glared into his eyes.</p><p>"Now you fucking listen to me Theadore Jasper Deweilier,  you are not fat at all, You are just right and you are fucking gorgeous don't let anyone tell you otherwise," Robert said in a demanding tone and TJ felt blood rush to his neck and beyond to his face. "Did you think that because you might be a little chubby in some places I'd find you unattractive? cause I don't."</p><p>"I thought you'd leave me for when a better option came around."</p><p>Robert laughed. "No! You are my only option that I want, I just want to love you."</p><p>"I know, I'm sorry I kept this from you." </p><p>"I'm glad you told me, I was starting to think It was me putting you off." Robert huffed with a smile and cupped TJs chubby cheeks. "I've waited three years to have you and I stayed away because you are so tempting." Robert hummed in Tj's ear. "Will you let me have you tonight?"</p><p>TJ bit his lip and although anxiety rose in his chest it simmered down knowing he could Trust Robert. </p><p>"Please." He replied and the two fell backward onto the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A flashback to their first date! Also, the morning after the last chapter ended on.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tj stirred in his sleep when rays of golden light peeked through his curtains. His eyes squeezed shut in irritation of being woken up by the blinding light of the sun. He rolled over and heard a groan when he bumped into a warm figure next to him in his bed. TJ yawned and jolted up with a hiss of his back, damn that hurts. Rubbing his sleepy eyes TJ's vision came back and he glanced down at the topless, messy-haired man next to him. He was still sleeping and TJ noted that he was a deep sleeper. He didn't exactly want to wake Robert because he looked so peaceful but he knew he had a test in a couple of days so he really needed to get studying for it. Despite not wanting to wake the darker haired male sleeping soundly next to him, TJ made no effort to be quiet. This was his room after all. He rummaged around in his chest of draws next to his bed for some underwear and put on some clothes to hide his decency. Unlike usual guys TJ was not one for prancing around stark naked even if this was his own dorm room. He went into the en suite bathroom to freshen up such as brushing his teeth and washing his face. He was cleaning his face when he noticed a large purple bruise on his shoulder, removing his shirt and TJ could have died on the spot. </p><p>Thank god TJ liked to wear baggy clothes that covered up everything. His back was aching from last night's events so he took some aspirin and by the time he wandered back into the main part of his room Robert was awake, scrolling through his phone which was way more modern than his own Nokia. Apparently this thing called 'social media' was new and this program called MySpace allowed people to stay in contact. Robert was addicted, to say the least.</p><p>"You're awake?" TJ asked and Robert glanced up and smiled. </p><p>"Yeah, can't be bothered to get out of bed though."</p><p>"Lazy shit." TJ huffed and sat at the end of the bed. "Will you at least put some clothes on?"</p><p>Robert huffed. "You seemed to like the lack of clothes last night." </p><p>"Well, now its the morning so get dressed, I was going to study all day but I figured we could do something together if you'd like."</p><p>"Sure." Robert shrugged and got out of bed to try and find his clothes scattered around the room. It wasn't like Robert had a lecture today and it was his day off from that internship at the politics firm. He stopped looking around and glanced up at TJ who was trying to tie his shoelaces correctly without messing up twenty times. "Hey, have you seen my underwear?"</p><p>"No- how the hell can you lose your clothes! This room is tiny." TJ scowled as his head darted up from his shoes yet he managed to lend him a pair of socks and underwear. "Also you may want to brush your teeth- I have a spare brush just under the sink." </p><p>In the meantime, the conversation was still going. Robert kept asking where he'd like to go and kept recommending fancy places which he KNEW TJ couldn't afford on his own. He also knew that TJ despised letting Robert pay for everything no matter how much he insisted the younger should be spoiled rotten. TJ remembers their first-ever date and how back then TJ could actually afford his own share of things.</p><p>
  <em> It was the night of their first big fight and things seemed to calm down. Robert took him to a cheap restaurant that just opened downtown and if TJ was honest as he remembered it, he liked the cheaper food better. It was lovely and he couldn't have felt better. They shared a pizza and talked for hours while Robert basically told him everything about himself from what his first-ever word was up until his favorite color. But when it came to TJ he listened, he listened so carefully and picked up on all the small details like how TJ bit his lip when he was nervous or played with his jacket sleeve when he was telling a funny story. Even the way his eyes darted from left to right on the menu and back within seconds to read over the same word at least five times to make sure he really wanted to order that. Safe to say TJ noticed that Robert had a keen eye for details and reading people like an open book. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The date ended with them walking and in hand around the mall and looking at all of the expensive things that they wished they could have. Robert vowed he'd buy him everything if he could and TJ guessed this was now his way of keeping that promise even if it was a tad too excessive. He offered to walk TJ home and wouldn't leave until TJ gave him a proper kiss and then confessed his love which as a total embarrassment but it made the other laugh and smile at his shyness. At least back then TJ could afford half of the $30 bill at the end due to his allowance. </em>
</p><p>And now, in the present time, they were driving in Robert's new car (to which TJ had no clue how he even afforded) to an expensive store to go get TJ some clothes because even on his first day in his dorm Robert whined about his horrible fashion sense. He didn't even whine about it now more like give commands on how he should style his hair and when TJ had enough he'd scream or just ignore the other. He hated arguing but sometimes Robert could be a complete ass to him without even realizing it. TJ felt small in this store and not because of his insecurities. It was because this place looked like a palace.</p><p>TJ saw a t-shirt he liked and when he even glanced at the price tag he almost choked on his own spit. This damn shirt was over $1k dollars and Robert wanted to shop <em> here </em> of all places? The older guy was just shoving things into his basket that he liked the look of. If it had sparkling or some kind of gold accent it had to be his. TJ was secretly praying his boyfriend wouldn't end up a snob or some kind of money-hungry monster and he doubted he would but it made him uneasy. </p><p>Walking- more like trailing actually, TJ followed Robert and eventually spoke up. "Uhm Bob, how can you afford all of this?"</p><p>The other turned around and glanced into the basket and then back up to TJ. "I just can, why do you think its something dodgy?" He narrowed his sharp eyes and TJ visibly shrunk down the to the size of a pea under that strong dominant gaze. Robert sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I had a few part-time jobs in the two years we were separated plus that internship at the political place offered me a contract. I'm actually being paid to do the work on top of my university degree which is how I can afford this."</p><p>Tj's cheeks turned a bright red from embarrassment. He was more ashamed he could even question the other about it and Robert picked up on that.</p><p>"Hey- it's okay though I can totally see why a twenty-year-old college student shouldn't be able to afford this." He was almost panicking that he caused TJ's brain to a short circuit in embarrassment. "Do you like this, I thought it'd suit you." Robert pulled out a blue shirt with gold cufflinks on the wrists. "Can I get it for you?"</p><p>"I can't afford that..."</p><p>"But I can and come on, it's my duty to spoil you." He teased poking TJ's sides and causing the other to yelp back into a shelf. </p><p>"And how can I spoil you if I can't even afford a $20 pair of pants!?" TJ huffed back with a pout. </p><p>"Dunno you could make it up in other ways." Robert hummed with a shrug. TJ's eyes widened and he spluttered out words.</p><p>"H-hey what's that supposed to mean." He chased after the taller male while Robert just laughed. "Robert!"</p><p>"I mean that you just being with me, right here, is enough." He said turning around and planting a kiss on the others forehead. "I can't believe you still wear that cap, is it the same one from 4th grade?" Robert asked raising an eyebrow. He would like to think that TJ at least replaced that dumb hat or grown out of the one from almost ten years ago. Hell, even Roberts dumb playground crown would barely fit him now (he wouldn't know as he lost it) but he wouldn't admit that to TJ. The brunette would probably take the piss out of him for having a big head or ego.</p><p>"Yeah- hey, it's done me good." </p><p>"Hm, maybe its time for an upgrade?"</p><p>"No way! You can not take away my hat that's like- like total murder to my identity." TJ proposed in opposition to the idea. His words began to fail him and stutter in disbelief which is when you know you have officially almost broken TJ Detweilier.</p><p>Robert just laughed even more. "Sure thing Theo, But seriously can we at least get a spare one? Try blue or yellow or-"</p><p>"If it will shut your goddamn trap of a mouth then fine." </p><p>Tj stormed ahead in a huff followed by a very amused Robert who ended up buying at least three backup caps for his boyfriend. A camo, spare red and Navy blue cap and Tj reluctantly accepted them. As much of an ass his boyfriend was or could be TJ ended up loving him even more as the days went on. He wouldn't change him in any way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So first off I want to say sorry for the lack of updates. This lockdown has really messed with my head but I'm glad I could write this. Second of all, in a previous Chapter, I had mentioned maybe doing a separate fic of 18+ shorts related to this series and officially I would like to confirm that I will NOT be doing that. After some criticism (which I appreciated) I found that maybe it's not the best idea plus I was on the fence about it due to my uncomfortable nature with the subject. </p><p>Normally id gets my good friend Mia to write it for me as I'm just not comfortable with the subject at all (hence why some of my other non-recess fics have adult topics in them). However, I will subtly relate to these events happening but not in detail like describing things because no lol. I may mention sex-related things like a dirty joke here and there or references to it happening behind the scenes but no detail to the actual activity as I would rather no make any of you uncomfortable!</p><p>I hope this helps and hope you are all okay! </p><p>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time had flown by and TJ was entering the third semester of his second year at University. He enjoyed the law course very much and even managed to move out of that cramped dorm room. Robert had been saving some money on the side and his internship offered him a place in a low rank in the Department of education side of politics. His jobs included filing papers, replying to emails, and getting coffee for his boss. He didn't mind it but was super ambitious to move up the ranks. Due to the fact he had been saving for almost four years now he managed to convince his mother to let him open his savings from his teen years and put a downpayment on a small apartment just out of the city of California. In addition, he asked TJ to move in as soon as he got the keys to the place. It was still small because it was so expensive to live there but it was better than the college dorms. </p><p>Finals were approaching and Robert was more stressed than ever. A normal person would be snappy and more or less just be stressed but not Robert. Tj noticed a few things to look out for when he was stressed. For one he wouldn't talk to TJ (mainly saying a word or two and the conversation went cold) two, was that he would get angry or snappy at the stupidest of things. An example of this was when Robert began yelling about his socks being paired with the wrong one even though they were pretty similar if not identical. He would stare with a cold gaze at anyone who interrupted his studying or even tried to approach him. But worst of all he became a tyrant, that was a bit dramatic but he became more commanding and stern. Like on this very particular day TJ had woken up first.</p><p>He hadn't any lectures or classes today so he thought he'd collect some groceries and tidy up the kitchen. Robert was still asleep, his history of Educational practices exam was the day before and the exam lasted 3 painful hours. When he came home he was completely shut down and collapsed straight into bed. TJ didn't mind and ended up tucking him in and leaving a sandwich and glass of lemonade for him to eat when he woke up hungry. Currently, the still chubby and bubbly twenty-year-old (recently turned twenty) was cleaning the countertops of their small kitchen when he hard the door to their bedroom creak open. Robert walked out scowling with messy bed hair.</p><p>"Morning," TJ said as he continued to clean up. Robert hummed something that sounded similar to a 'Morning' but didn't quite make it out. He sat down at the counter table directly in front of the stove (with a gap to walk through to use the cooker) and flipped through the newspaper which had been delivered. TJ had gotten to get it from their box down at the main lobby of their apartment complex. </p><p>"Coffee," Robert grumbled nodding towards his favorite yellow cup, and TJ's eyebrow raised slightly. Here we go again. "Well don't just stand there, get me a coffee!" Robert gritted out. TJ rolled his eyes and bit back a snarky remark and made the stupid liquid before slamming his cup next to Robert's hand.</p><p>"There you go, your highness," TJ said sarcastically and sauntered off to go clean the coffee machine.</p><p>Robert took a sip and then his nose wrinkled as his mouth curved downwards into a frown. "Is this new coffee?" He asked as he reluctantly swallowed the gulp in his mouth.</p><p>"Yeah, the usual brand wasn't available yesterday after I came home from college so I got the next best thing," TJ replied as he was digging through the pantry for some flour to make pancakes with. "Is it bad?"</p><p>"Fucking disgusting is what it is! Why didn't you just go to a different store!?" Robert huffed out and pushed the mug away. TJ glared as he put down the flour next to his discarded cup and took a sip for himself.</p><p>"It's not even that bad-"</p><p>"Yes it is! I want my coffee to be just right or I can't function properly." </p><p>"Well, I'm so fucking sorry I made sure you at least had a drink this morning and came straight home after picking it up to make sure YOU were alright after your exam yesterday, how careless of me!" TJ yelled and stormed off to go make the bed. Robert (being the oblivious dick that he is) replied in an even more agitated tone. No one, not even TJ had the right to talk to him like that.</p><p>"Well maybe if you had fucking done something right then I wouldn't be like this!" </p><p>He heard their bedroom door slam. </p><p>A few hours later and they both calmed down and moved on. Even if no one apologized, especially Robert for being a jerk. The day consisted of a normal day of Robert studying on the couch with his books and TJ at the home computer, replying to Gus' emails and doing some extra credit work. Robert finally stopped studying with a headache and looked towards Tj.</p><p>"So are you going to make lunch?" He asked. He didn't mean to sound angry or frustrated but it came out that way. He merely meant it as in 'Will you make it or shall I?'</p><p>TJ stopped typing and glared. "Maybe- if it's going to be like this morning then no."</p><p>Robert rolled his eyes. "Please tell me you're still not bitter about that." He groaned and TJ slammed his fist on the computer desk.</p><p>"Bitter!? You are such a jerk!" He yelled and stood up. Robert looked at him with an unemotional stare as TJ's eyes began to fill with tears. "You've treated me like shit for the past two weeks! All I've done was try to make you happy but you've thrown it back in my face and I don't know if I can keep going on like this."</p><p>"I'm stressed okay?! It's nothing personal and you should know this- I have finals and I'm graduating in less than a month."</p><p>"It fucking feels personal." TJ choked out.</p><p>Robert, in any normal instance of TJ crying would instantly soften and hush him into a loving hug but in his haze of frustration, stress, and overworked brain he ended up scoffing. "Don't you dare cry- I should be the one crying. I've been carrying us financially for MONTHS, I've been the one working my ass off in my job AND college. I should be the one fucking upset." He sneered out and this just made TJ freeze up with anxiety.</p><p>"Have it your way then!" TJ screamed ack as the tears flowed down his freckled cheeks. He turned to the door and grabbed a jacket and his cap on the rack and went towards the door.</p><p>"Where the hell are you going?!" Robert yelled after him.</p><p>"Away from you!" came the shriek of anger from the other as he stormed out o their apartment to cool off. Robert groaned and buried his head in his hands when he sat on the couch. He was such a fucking idiot and he knew it. It didn't take long before he could finally see through the ocean of stress that he saw the horrible ways he treated not just TJ but everyone around him. He was such a dick.</p><p>Meanwhile, TJ was walking through the streets as rain fell on him, his jacket didn't have a hood but he knew where he was going and it wasn't far. Spinelli had moved a few blocks down and her place was right above her little tattoo and piercings place down the street. It was temporary as she intended to save and move back to their old town soon enough but California was the perfect place to get her image up and clients who paid her well. TJ rang her door buzzer around fifty times before she buzzed him up. She sighed when his tear stricken face and wet form from the rain stepped into her hallway above her store. She let him in and made him a hot cup of cocoa as he let his heart spill.</p><p>They had been fighting again. This was rare that it got to the point it did with them screaming at each other. Normally it would be a little bit of bickering like every couple does but rarely was it ever this bad. TJ would come and usually complain about Robert then go back to him or TJ would call Spinelli to say Robert stormed out only to go back to TJ a couple of hours later. Tj wasn't going to go back, not tonight anyway. He slept on her couch and slept through the next morning with a headache. His dehydration from the tears the night before made him dizzy.</p><p>He checked his cell phone to see that Robert had called him around fifty times, left a few voice messages too. He groaned and pressed play on the first one.</p><p>
  <em> Hey where are you? It's getting late, please call me. </em>
</p><p>He pressed the second one.</p><p>
  <em> Look, I was so fucking dumb and I'm sorry! Just please call me I need to know your safe. </em>
</p><p>He clicked the third one.</p><p><em> Tj please just fucking call me back- I'm so sorry, I was a jerk and you didn't deserve that. </em> By this time Robert's voice was becoming a bit more slurred, He had obviously had a drink or two to calm his nerves.</p><p>Tj hesitantly clicked the last one.</p><p><em> Please just come back, I'll do anything. I c-can't lose you not now, I fucking adore you. Please just text me or come home. I love you </em> for once Robert was crying which was extremely rare. Tj bit his lip and turned to Spinelli who looked concerned.</p><p>"You going back?"</p><p>"Later, right now I just need to get over my headache and thoughts."</p><p>"Got ya, well ill be in the store if you need me." She nodded and left TJ with a cup of honey tea to soothe his head and some aspirin. Tj swallowed the meds and sighed. He wanted to get past this but it was happening so frequently that it was becoming a bad habit. They would be all fine for months and then one would get stressed or closed off by their own problems that they grew distant before it all exploded with some bickering in between. They needed to sort this out.</p><p>After a couple more hours of chilling TJ thanked Spinelli and left to go back home. He dreaded to think what Robert had done to the place, most likely it would resemble a bomb site. He walked up the stairs to their floor and put his keys into the lock before glancing at his wristwatch. It was currently 4:45 pm and he sighed and pushed the door in. He expected to see furniture was thrown everywhere or at least a bunch of dishes smashed on the floor. Not purposely smashed as he knew Robert was a clumsy drunk (it did take a lot to get drunk due to his tolerance building up over the years). It was quite dark than usual and TJ kept moving onwards.</p><p>Instead, TJ saw nothing out of the ordinary, walking into the hall he saw their pictures on the wall, no alcohol stains this time as last time Robert has spilt red wine on his way to open the door to let TJ back in after a heated argument. In fact, TJ thought the place looked spotless, the living area was clean and the cushions pressed nicely. The computer desk was organized, he looked in the bathroom which was sparkling clean and didn't have alcoholic vomit sprayed everywhere nor did the bedroom. He heard a plate hit the small dining table they did own next to the window near the open planned kitchen/living area and turned to see Robert wearing an apron and putting two plates down on the small table. The males chocolate brown eyes looked at Robert and then to the table.</p><p>It had a nice red cloth on it along with a candle in the center which was lit. It was his favourite orange scent too- two plates with food were laid out and it was also his favourite dish. Two glasses of wine and two vacant seats. TJ saw the little mess on the stove where Robert had tried to cook and resorted to the oven. </p><p>"Hey, I uh made you Dinner." He said sheepishly. His hand rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>"Thanks, can I ask why?" TJ narrowed his eyes suspiciously and crossed his arms.</p><p>Robert let out a gasp of air he was holding in and began to ramble on and on. "I'm so sorry for the way I've been acting it's no excuse but I'm stressed about my job and College exams that I'll fail and just be an overall disappointment then you have the dumb landlord who keeps raging on about how he wants to increase the rent which I know I can't afford on the salary I'm on, I'm just so sorry Teej I never meant to hurt you- I love you so so much and I-"</p><p>Tj eventually got sick of the former playground kings rambling and shut him up with a kiss. It lasted a second but he could feel Robert relax, he must have been tense for him coming home. </p><p>"I forgive you, but you were such a dickhead." TJ swatted his chest. Of course, he couldn't stay mad for long especially with a candlelit dinner just for him. Robert may be cold and emotionless at times but he was a little bit of a romantic when he could be. Plus he wasn't half bad at cooking when he didn't manage to burn anything on the stove.</p><p>"Also about what I said- The financial thing, I don't mind doing it on my own I just don't want to disappoint you." He said tucking Tj into the table by pulling out his chair for him.</p><p>"I'll never be disappointed in you- you dumb idiot. I love you." Tj smiled and Robert let out a shaky laugh.</p><p>"I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So fun fact, I'm not American so I have no clue how College or American systems work so please bare with me lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robert had passed his final exams with more than he needed. In fact, he was top in his class for graduating and not only that but graduated with honors too. He got two degrees, A Political Science degree and a minor in Education and he was so happy. It felt like all that hard work from day one in his educational career and troubles throughout had finally paid off in his favor. Tj was thrilled for him and even more so when he got to hug his boyfriend of five years (not including the split) in his graduation robes as he came down from the stage holding his degrees in hand. The two were happy together and finally moved out of that apartment due to the landlord being too unforgiving by increasing the rent without telling them. So they left willingly. TJ spoke to his College about possibly continuing the degree at a different university or online. He only really needed one more year of studying and then some hands-on training in a legal practice place and surely he could do that back home, where he was raised. </p><p>Robert wanted to move back too. He liked California but there was something about his old town that he missed. They managed to find a small house near the old park for a decent price since apparently someone had died in it. Although that didn't bother Robert as he wasn't one to believe in ghosts or curses. Tj, however, took more convincing to willingly move in. At least the poor man died from old age and not in a fire or something tragic. </p><p>After moving back in and having some basic furniture placed in their under-decorated small home, Robert managed to find a job as an assistant principal at none other than third street elementary. Other than helping file things away, which used to be Mrs. Lemon's job, he carried out a few assemblies and other things for the current Principal which somehow was still Principal Prickly (He was shocked to see Robert become his colleague after teaching him so long ago). The older man didn't retire after all and was still going strong even if he was in his 70's. Although Finster was old when he was at elementary she was still there too, although not chasing kids around the playground as she now used a motor mobile to get around. She still helped sort the balls out on the yard and cover for classes with missing teachers. Robert didn't exactly want to be an assistant principal or Principal of any place, he liked the political side but learned that if he wanted to be on the board of education maybe some experience in schools would be better. Maybe the idea of bringing in policies that could rule not just third street but every school in the country made him beam with pride similar to that of when he used to rule only the playground. However, his goals now were far more ambitious than that of a playground king and he really wanted to help shape the education system into a better place through not just politics but rationality.</p><p>Tj, on the other hand, was struggling big time with his law degree. He could barely focus on studying when everyone wanted to catch up or Robert wanted to do something together. He was starting to get towards his breaking point and it showed. He hated bottling things up but Robert (as per usual) was stressed with work and rarely paid attention to TJ besides at Lunch or on Sundays when he had a day off. </p><p>It all came to a halt on one particular December evening. Robert was busy putting up their Christmas tree when TJ stared at his recent grades for his elective classes and burst into tears. The taller of the two spun around as fast as lightning and his dark eyes widened. He was confused at TJ as he had never cried like this since their first time in his dorm room when he confessed his negative body image to him. Tj hadn't failed the classes by any means but got far lower marks than he had hoped for.</p><p>"Baby? What's wrong?" </p><p>He sat next to TJ and put a hand on his shoulder. He may be good at most things but one thing Robert couldn't master was how to comfort someone correctly. </p><p>"I'm such a failure I can't do this college thing." TJ choked out between ragged sobs and threw his report card to the floor. "I wanna quit!"</p><p>"Hey, you are doing great," Robert said with no avail. TJ kept crying and wasn't planning to stop anytime soon. </p><p>"I never wanted to goto college- I suck at school, I always have done!" </p><p>"Then why'd you-"</p><p>"I wanted to see you and be with you," TJ muttered stupidly. He was dumb to think he was cut out for this. He wiped his tears on his hoodie's sleeve and looked at Robert sadly.</p><p>They sat in silence for a while with the occasional hiccup and cry from TJ. Robert honestly had no words for his boyfriend and he felt guilty that he wasn't doing enough to calm him down. Eventually, he ended up grabbing a big tub of triple flavored ice cream from their freezer and eating it.</p><p>"If you want to drop out, I won't be mad," Robert confessed. Tj sniffled and looked at him with pleading eyes. "You could just get a job around here. My wages are enough for the both of us, plus I reckon Superintendant Brooke is going to give me a promotion soon from the hints he's been dropping." </p><p>"That's great." </p><p>"Mhm." Robert hummed. "You could be like my little housewife who cooks me dinner after a day at the office." He teased and TJ rolled his eyes. </p><p>"Dream on you ass." Tj snorted when Robert said something about 'Id have the best trophy wife anyone has ever seen.'</p><p>The couple spent the rest of the evening snuggled up together and watching a movie, a kids movie to be precise because even though they were adults the two seemed to still enjoy them. Perhaps they were still children at heart. But the next day after TJ's meltdown the brunette walked into the kitchen to find Robert calling up some counseling place for him. TJ was horrified.</p><p>"I don't need counseling!" He hissed and tried to grab the landline from Robert who was tall enough to put it out of the others reach. Tj huffed and stormed away after Robert locked himself and the phone in the bathroom. Once he came back out he dropped a note on Tj's lap. It consisted of a date and time along with a therapist's place of work.</p><p>"I got you a counselor." </p><p>"Why?" TJ glared. "If anything it should be you getting a counselor for that temper of yours!" </p><p>Robert rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, I'm on a waiting list unlike you who has an initial appointment on my day off so I can make sure you actually go." He sighed when TJ scowled even more. "Look, you keep bottling up these emotions and it will ruin you."</p><p>"How do you know?" Tj snapped.</p><p>The older one had to take in a deep breath to not snap back as he knew TJ was just insecure right now and most likely scared of being so vulnerable to a stranger. "My sister does it a lot. She always did." Robert shrugged. "Sheila is a weird one for sure but she kept all her problems to herself yet still had the time to listen to mine when she wasn't dragging me out shopping or some crazy shit." He laughed lightly at the memories. Although at the time he hated every minute of their shopping adventures, especially when that Randall exposed him to the entire playground that one time. </p><p>"I remember that Randall blackmailed you so badly." TJ snorted at the mention of his sister taking Robert out shopping. "I totally saved your ass from being the laughing stock of the playground."</p><p>Robert smiled softly and squeezed TJ's hand which somehow was entangled with his own. "I know you did, you always seemed to help me when I needed you." He hummed and planted a kiss on his significant other's temple. </p><p>"And the time I stopped everyone from attacking you when you made that giant Pyramid."</p><p>Robert cringed instantly. "Don't remind me." </p><p>"Oh, and there was that one time when you decided to leave us in the hands of Jerome and Jordan for a day under Morty's rules." </p><p>"You are killing me here." Robert gasped. "I wasn't all bad!"</p><p>"Tell that to the goddamn gum tax." Tj laughed when Robert's gaze scowled and he crossed his arms in his own little huff. "I also took a dive once when you <em> pranked me </em>"</p><p>"My <em> hero </em>" Robert stuck his tongue out in sarcastic spite and TJ shoved him playfully. "If I recall you gave everyone in that playground a butchered haircut, you were so <strong> lucky </strong> that my hair grows fast and I wore that crown most of the time."</p><p>Tj laughed nervously. "Sure we both messed up but if we hadn't then doubt we would have ever met each other." </p><p>"True." Robert nodded. "I'm glad I did."</p><p>"Me too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a simple filler chapter until Robert gets that promotion! I wanted to show their soft side and give you some tooth-rotting fluff after that angsty chapter last week. </p><p>Also, feel free to comment chapter ideas or prompts you want to see, I might incorporate them in somehow!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I have lost count of what year it is in this story haha, I'll try and figure it out in the next chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say therapy and counseling was hard is a complete and utter understatement. It was the understatement of the century according to TJ. It was so very hard talking about his issues and very low self-esteem. He thought that this person (a complete stranger) would find him to be weird or stupid for overthinking everything. It was nearing the year 2008 very quickly by the time he got used to counseling. Robert would take him every day no matter what he had going on. Robert was still waiting for some anger management sessions and coping strategies for stress but in the meantime, TJ practiced some techniques with him when they both had the time or could be bothered. Tj remembers the first-ever counseling session where he felt so relieved after it, which may have been because he cried, but to know he had supportive people around him brought some kind of closure. Soon as he stepped out of the counselor's office he was bombarded with a hug from his boyfriend as he just broke down sobbing into his shirt. </p>
<p>He had quit university. He managed to get some kind of partial degree and some credits so if he ever wanted to continue at a later date he could but TJ just thought about working at kelsos or something easy. This was only because Robert was bringing in some hard-earned cash. When he first started as an intern he was getting paid quite a lot considering interns are so heavy underpaid and mistreated. TJ only found out that he was actually being paid decently because his Sister was engaged to the guy who was cousins with the person who was high up in the political place he worked at. But now, Robert had flew past the role of Assistant principal and past the next one up to take over as a Superintendant. Apparently he had some good ideas but he wasn't done there. Rober wanted to be on the board of Education and he wasn't going to stop on his dreams.</p>
<p>By the time 2010 rolled around Robert was so close to being voted in to be on the board. He had a lot of support from the community and district for his well-rounded policies and ideological thinking. TJ always had faith in him but when he got the job he wasn't surprised. They celebrated for a whole weekend and finally after three years of living in this small house, they moved out.</p>
<p>Robert loved nice things. Expensive, fancy, or just elegant things. From designer to modern or even antique because if he liked it or it was shiny it must be his. So then it became to no one's surprise when Robert bought a full-on mansion-sized house with his now enormous salary. TJ didn't oppose the idea but something about a smaller place felt cozier, after all, what were they going to do with seven bedrooms? TJ didn't have to clean any more thanks to the hiring of a maid but Robert urged TJ to quit his job after the shorter male found it more stressful to deal with horrible customers which didn't help his mental health at all. That would have been fine if he wasn't so lonely in this huge house on his own and sure there were staff around but TJ felt so alone.</p>
<p>Which is why he was currently in an elevator on the way to Roberts office at the top of the building where the department of education was located. He wanted someone to talk to and even if that meant TJ sitting in the corner of Roberts office while he worked then so be it. He just hoped he would be there and for him not to look like an idiot.</p>
<p>Recently Robert had been coming home much later than he usually would. TJ put it off as a new position having more hours but checking with one of his co-workers it seemed that they were roughly the same as a 9-5pm job. In TJ's eyes he had been rather shifty and secretive. When asked where he was or what he was doing Robert would brush him off or just make up a blatant lie. Tj remembers crying to his counselor about it, he thought Robert didn't like him anymore and had found someone better in this affair. It wasn't even an affair as they weren't even married!</p>
<p>So when TJ Detwilier opened the office doors to find some skimpy looking secretary all over his boyfriend who seemed to be really irritated as she tried to coax him into her lewd actions. TJ saw red.</p>
<p>"I fucking knew it!" He yelled.</p>
<p>Robert almost jumped out of his skin. "Theo?"</p>
<p>"I knew you were cheating on me you bastard!" TJ shrieked and grabbed the first thing he saw which happened to be an office stapler. He threw it at Robert and it narrowly missed his head.</p>
<p>"What!? I'm not cheating on you!"</p>
<p>"What do you call that then?" TJ pointed at his secretary who bit her lip and had backed off the rich businessman seated at his desk. </p>
<p>"I told her a million fucking times not to get all touchy with me! For fucks sakes why are you still here? get out!" He yelled at her and she scurried off with an embarrassed blush on her face. TJ heard the office doors slam behind her and he still was clenching his fists. "I was doing work! You must have seen me! I wasn't even sparing her a glance."</p>
<p>"You could have fired her." TJ gritted out. He was so close to murdering Robert with the nearest object which so happened to be a plant pot.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah because my superior would love to find his niece fired wouldn't he?" He groaned. "Why are you here anyway?"</p>
<p>"I was lonely," TJ said rather bitterly. "So you aren't cheating on me?"</p>
<p>"No!"</p>
<p>"Okay." TJ nodded and folded his arms.</p>
<p>"That's it? <em> 'okay?' </em> That's all you have to say for storming into my workplace like a madman?" Robert scoffed but stopped when TJ's eyes began welling up as he stared at the floor with his arms still crossed. "What's really the matter?" Came the mutter as he tried to go over and give the other a hug. </p>
<p>"I thought you didn't love me anymore."</p>
<p>"How could you say such dumb things?" Robert hushed him as TJ rested his chin on the other's shoulder.</p>
<p>"You've been coming home later and I know those aren't usual hours for you," TJ mumbled. "Thought you must have been seeing someone else."</p>
<p>"I'm not."</p>
<p>"Sorry I should have more trust-"</p>
<p>"No no, it's okay I would be suspicious too but I couldn't tell you or it'd ruin the surprise." Robert hummed and let go of the hug to look TJ in the eyes. "I was planning on doing this in a place a bit more romantic like a restaurant or even Paris-"</p>
<p>"Do what?" TJ's brow raised at the statement.</p>
<p>"Well since you have ruined the surprise, I guess I have no other choice." </p>
<p>Robert stepped back and cleared his throat before rummaging around in the inside of his suit Blazor jacket for a small box. He carefully got on one knee and saw TJ's eyes expand and turn wide at the realization.</p>
<p>"I love you so fucking much, I want to spend my life with you if you'll have me so... Theodore Jasper Detwieilier will you marry me?"</p>
<p>There was a pause of silence and Robert stared pleadingly into TJ's teary eyes as a hand grasped his mouth in shock. </p>
<p>"Was I too strong? Is this too early I-"</p>
<p>"Yes!"</p>
<p>TJ interrupted him and almost collapsed onto the kneeling man in a hug, tightly wrapping his arms around Roberts's neck and nodding hundreds of times. Robert let out a shaky laugh, he truly didn't think he would have said yes. </p>
<p>He's glad he did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, it was so short and quite packed with new information. I wanted this to not drag on forever.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TJ goes out for his wedding suit and comes home to Robert being unusual. Also, a mysterious person shows up and gets Robert raging.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few months and another new year beginning after their engagement. Everyone was very pleased for them and Robert's mother actually came down to visit as she had moved while the two were at university in California. TJ expected his mother to be strict or cold (which would explain why Robert is like that majority of the time) but she was very lovely and kind. She didn't make anyone uncomfortable (besides Robert when she proudly began to show TJ his baby pictures) and had a literal heart of gold. When she asked what job TJ did for a living she almost glared Robert into the floor with her look after he told her that TJ was going to be a house-husband so to speak. </p>
<p>But now it was the start of a new year and TJ woke up in their overly large king-sized bed which TJ thought was quite fitting for Robert considering his previous role as King of Third street. Robert had already gotten up and left for work to which TJ huffed. He was 24 years old now and still hadn't found a job or hobby he enjoyed besides baking. He had mastered the art of making anything from cakes, to pastries or even macaroons. He normally wandered around their giant mansion of a home or tried to work out in Robert's private gym to try and lose some weight. Every time Robert would come home to see TJ passed out on the sofa or dying on the treadmill TJ would flush with embarrassment and then sometimes admit he thought he was too fat. Robert hated it when his fiance put himself down because he liked every inch of him.</p>
<p>TJ got out of bed and was content in reading a book in their two-story library when his phone buzzed. </p>
<p>
  <em> From: <strong> Spinelli 🖕 </strong> Received: 8:24AM </em><br/>
<em>Hey TJ, Don't forget we have an appointment to go look at Suits for you! You better be fucking ready because I'm on my way to pick you up! 👔 <em></em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>TJ could have died on the spot. Sure, Spinelli would be held up by the gates as this was a gated community and she could only come in if he let the guard know she was coming. He ran to his and Robert's shared room and dashed into the side room just by his side of the bed. They both had a walk-in closet (TJ's was practically empty) that split off of one entrance. Robert's was mainly designer things like Gucci, Chanel, Armani suits, and other expensive clothes. TJ on the other hand had a few designer things thanks to Robert buying them for when they had party events to go to but other than that it was mostly jeans and t-shirts that filled p not even one-fifth of the space of his closet. He grabbed his trusty red cap (which he had repaired after the edges began fraying) and a hoodie before brushing his teeth and hair. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>He and Spinelli finally met at the gates and she wasn't happy that he was late.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Do we really have to do this today?" TJ huffed as he got into her red truck. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Yeah, Robert gave me specific instructions to make sure you get into this private appointment at one of the Kleinfeld branch locations that popped up in the mall."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"That's so fucking expensive!" TJ yelled when they stopped at a traffic light. His old raven haired friend turned to him with a deadpanned expression.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Teej you live in a fucking mansion with a millionaire for a fiance, I'm sure a few thousand bucks on a suit for your <em> wedding </em> won't hurt." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>TJ stayed quiet for a while as Spinelli screamed at and flipped off drivers that got in her way. He wouldn't say her driving was bad but he surely didn't feel safe in this red pile of metal she called a truck. He glanced at her raging form and noticed she had finally completed her tattoo sleeve she had been working on for the past four or so years. He saw her calm down once they had to stop in a long cue due to road works up ahead.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"So are you and that guy Justin still going alright?" TJ asked. Justin was Spinelli's boyfriend of three months. Apparently they had met while she was out drinking and playing darts with some of her employees from her tattoo and piercing parlor. TJ thinks he's mostly a drunken deadbeat but as long as Spinelli is happy and safe he can't really object.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Yeah, it's alright I guess. Is Robert okay with you?"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>TJ awkwardly looked away and hummed. "Yeah, it's okay for now. Sometimes we have arguments. I normally throw something at him and he screams at me but within a hour or two we are fine. He's been going to anger therapy and it's really been helping since he can now come to me with a problem and talk it out like adults instead of bottling it up and picking a fight."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"I'm glad Teej, really I am." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>TJ spent the next few hours trying on suits which all happened to be white. Apparently Robert wanted him to wear white and his black similar to how a bride would wear a white dress. TJ grumbled and was going to refuse but the consultant showed him a white baseball cap with his initials 'TJ' in gold cursive writing on the back strap. Apparently Robert had it custom made and even had some diamonds on it but they were quite discreet. He liked it so much that he finally agreed to wear white. Spinelli said that a simple suit looked best on him with a light blue shirt under it to add color so it doesn't completely wash his face out and make him look pale.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>After his long day TJ opened the two large doors to his giant home and sighed. He missed having a purpose in life and sure he enjoyed being spoilt but he wanted something to do with his time. TJ glanced at the clock and saw that they had been out all day and it was nearing four o'clock. What TJ didn't expect was two arms snaking around his waist and someone pressing a kiss to the side of his exposed neck.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Hey." Robert hummed and continued to hug TJ from behind who smiled gently and put his hands on Roberts which were staying on his waist. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Hey handsome, missed you," TJ muttered. "I went for the tux, I love the cap you got me."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"You do, do you?" Robert grinned at the praise for making his fiance happy. "You're okay with wearing white?"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Yeah sure I mean it would be kinda cool." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"That it would be, now I need to discuss where you want to get married." Robert let go of TJ and spun him around to hold his hands gently. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Why not in the states?" TJ raised an eyebrow.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Theo it's 2011, gay marriage still isn't even fucking legal yet so we can't." Robert grimaced. He already despised some of the laws but this one takes the cake. "I was thinking we could either leave it until they legalize it in all states or we could go abroad? I was thinking Canada maybe?" </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"I guess so, we could."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Alright hows about we look into it this Saturday hm?"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Yeah okay, are you not busy then?"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Robert smiled. "I'm never too busy for you." He leaned down and pressed his lips onto TJ's before breaking apart a few moments later. "I've missed you."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"You've only been gone eight hours and we ate dinner last night together."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"I know but I haven't actually spent time with you- I've always been in my stupid office replying to emails and looking at plans for education policies." Robert groaned as he trailed after TJ who went to sit on the luxurious sofa they had in their main living area just off the entranceway. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Well you are on the board of education for our district, you will be busy." TJ laughed when Robert flopped down next to him and scooted closer. TJ noticed he was being very touchy and clingy that evening which was the total opposite to his commanding and strictly composed self. He liked to be in control, being short and quick with his words and his mannerisms communicated that message easily but now he was being very cuddly with his fiance which was different. TJ would either be devoured in kisses and bite marks or made to sit on Robert's lap while he worked (a few kisses here and there or something more lewd) as a sign of affection. "Are you okay?"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"I'm fine," Robert replied as he shoved his head onto TJ's belly which muffled out his response. He lifted his head up and TJ noticed his hair gel was wearing off and making his hair a bit untamed from his gelled back work hairstyle. "Do you think I'm a bad person?" He asked. TJ noticed a hint of vulnerability in Robert's dark eyes and for a split second, he noticed those dark orbs pleading for the truth.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"What? No!" TJ snapped out of his trance of reading the other's expression and he heard Robert sigh and rest his head on TJ's lap as he faced up to the detailed ceiling of the room, occasionally glancing at TJ through his glasses before taking them off. "Why do you think you are a bad person Rob?" </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"I don't know it's just I get the feeling I'm too pushy with people and my temper causes people to avoid me."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Did something happen at work, love?"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Robert glanced away in what TJ assumed to be shame before answering in almost a whisper. "I hear the guys- the secretary and filer guys talk about us in positions. How we are all no good thieving strict assholes who-"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>TJ put a finger to the dark-haired man's lips to shut him up. "You aren't an asshole, at least most of the time you're not- and you might be strict but that's not a bad thing. Commands and a leadership role has always been your thing as far as I can remember. I remember when you weren't king back in the day and I was in second grade while you were in fourth and I saw you boss around kids to leave you alone and do things like reach balls on top of the cheese box that you couldn't reach. Being commanding isn't a crime Robert- besides I find it sexy when you boss people around." Robert smirked at that. "Shows your dominance wouldn't you agree?"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"I suppose so." Robert hummed and stared into TJ's brown eyes. "Tell me my little Monkey, have I ever stolen anything from anyone?"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>TJ smiled softly and leaned down until their faces were inches away from one another. "Only my heart."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>With that, Robert sat up as fast as lightning and pinned TJ into the sofa before attacking his Fiance's lips until they were red and puffy from kissing each other. Pulling at each other's shirts and clothing in a heated state of love and lust until a maid had to interrupt just as Robert was gonna take off his white button-up shirt that they had undone in such haste after discarding TJ's cap and hoodie. The maid knocked timidly on the archway into the living area.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Robert paused when he heard her speak up and stopped pushing TJ's shirt up from his stomach to try and take it off faster. He turned his head with a scowling and angry expression. "You better have a fucking good excuse as to why you're interrupting us." He spat out and TJ glared at Robert before flicking his ear. Robert winced and sighed before rubbing at his browbone. "Sorry Elle, uhm is there a problem?" He pushed out in a slightly less annoyed but apologetic tone.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"There's someone here to see you, sir, He's at the door."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"THe door what-" Robert huffed and climbed off of TJ and the sofa before buttoning up his shirt again. The maid, Elle, looked away with a red beetroot colored face as Robert managed to make himself look a bit more presentable and covering his chest. He looked towards TJ and helped him up and grabbed his cap and hoodie off the floor along with his discarded tie. "How is this guy at the door the gates should have stopped him."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"I don't know sir he's just-" Elle was cut off by a loud familiar voice yelling at one of their butlers who was trying to tell him to wait outside and not storm around the mansion. TJ saw Robert tense up and his jaw clench, by the looks of it Robert knew who that loud angry rough voice belonged to.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Bobbie? Are you okay?" TJ asked worriedly as he put a hand on the others shoulder. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"No." He replied back with gritted teeth and balled up fists, his arms trembling beside his torso where they were stuck from anger and confusion. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The loud voice got closer and Elle had run off to try and warn him off, Robert didn't make an effort to greet the familiar face because if he moved he would have no self-control to stop himself from punching the guy straight in the jaw. The man came into the two men's view and Robert's eyes darkened considerably of hatred. The man looked awfully familiar in TJ's eyes. Tall, well build, Dark raven hair which was tidied into a sleek style. He had some grey sideburns that morphed into his beard which was trimmed neatly and framed his face and those recognizable dark eyes, hell he even had the same jaw and eye shape as Robert. He looked like a well-rounded guy accept he took one look at the two men and stared at Robert who gritted out a furious response.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
 <strong>  <em>"Get the fuck out of my house."</em> </strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I'm sorry it's been a while since my last update. Had a lot of things going on such as family issue and birthdays, my own birthday (I'm officially an adult guys lol) </p>
<p>I've decided I might do some 18+ scenes but have trigger warnings and places to skip it in bold if you want. it won't be in detail (maybe in a seperate 'book' altogether) and my good friend Mia will be helping me because I am awkward as hell LMAO and plus some things make me uncomfortable.</p>
<p>But another reason why I've been Missing is that I've been working on another recess story (still TJxRobert) and figuring out if its worth to write. Its still set in the same world but mainly many years after it When TJ gets a new job at a prestigious office place of a mega-millionaire company at the age of 26. I still have some things to work out but I'm super excited!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robert has a bit of a meltdown and some comforting fluff and mentions of abuse from a parent are in this but not described in detail. just a warning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <strong> Please read ^ ^ </strong></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong> There are mentions of sex, mainly the aftercare part and there's no description of like body parts lol. It's mainly just Robert doting on TJ after some rough sex but it does mention Candlewax but its mainly fluff. </strong><br/>  <strong>If you don't want to read that part I have marked them with this sign: ~ ~ </strong><br/>  <strong>and you can skip to where they show up again to avoid it!</strong></p>
<p> <br/> Thanks! </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> "Get the fuck out of my house!" </strong>
</p>
<p>The silence echoing throughout the entranceway could be cut with a knife and served for Dinner. You could faintly hear Robert's ragged shallow breaths as he tried to calm himself down to no avail. The man in front of him just stared and then glanced back to TJ before back to Robert.</p>
<p>"Son I-"</p>
<p>"Don't call me that you COWARD!" Robert screeched and was about to lunge to punch the man to death before TJ grabbed him by the waist and used his own weight to try and subdue his fiance to not beat up this stranger. "You left us! You left <em> me </em> when I needed you most! You fed me lies and goddamn standards not even Jesus fucking Christ could uphold! <strong> Get OUT!" </strong> He shrieked and writhed around in TJ's arms to be set free. His face was going red from rage. TJ begged him to calm down to no response. It seemed as if Robert had tuned everything out besides the man in front of him.</p>
<p>"I left because your mother refused to stay put!"</p>
<p>He saw red.</p>
<p>Before TJ could try and subdue him any further Robert broke free in some kind of superhuman rage and lunged for the man and punched him straight in the nose. "Don't you fucking dare insult my mother!" He yelled holding the man by the collar as they were both on the ground, Robert sat on him holding his collar and dying to strangle the bastard. "You cheated on her you low life waste of goddamn space I hate you! I hate you, I hate you-"</p>
<p>TJ's heart was breaking. Robert sounded like a child having a tantrum as his rage quickly featured hot tears streaming down his face as he violently shook the man below him. </p>
<p>"Robert, please stop," TJ whispered and to his shock, Robert heard him and looked over his shoulder at him with wet cheeks and reddening eyes from the tears. "It's not worth it." </p>
<p>He glanced back to the person below him and let go in silence. He stood up and backed away before wiping his face on his shirt sleeve. "Just go-"</p>
<p>"Please I just need to talk to you, Bobby..." The rough broken voice replied, broken due to his nose probably being smashed inwards. </p>
<p>"Just go, I never want to see you again. I didn't ever want to see you again." He replied straightening his collar. "You only came for money because I actually made something of my life. I may be your flesh and blood but no way in hell am I <em> Your </em> son." </p>
<p>He walked away.</p>
<p>TJ and Robert's father stood in an awkward silence before TJ began stuttering to go after his Fiance. He remembers that night when Robert confessed his feelings behind their high school, telling him how his father abandoned him, his sister, and his mother because his mother wanted to look after her own dying mother who was dying of cancer. He left them to run off with some 'whore' as Robert put it. Tj rushed up to one of the two sets of stairs leading up to their bedroom. There were two on each side of the large entranceway and it curved up to the second floor. He heard the community guards arrive and take Robert's father away.</p>
<p>He had no clue where Robert had run off to until he heard things smashing and things being punched. He briskly walked to Robert's study and he heard loud thuds and crashing of what he presumed to be filing cabinets. He knocked and swiftly entered to see Robert sat on the floor, struggling to breathe from a panic attack, and everything around the room destroyed or messed up. Papers on the floor, three holes in the right beige wall, File cabinets pushed over, the wooden chair in front of his mahogany desk destroyed to pieces and his computer screen too. Tj noticed he had ripped down some of the artwork on his left wall and even smashed his expensive vase allowing the soil to scatter across the floor. </p>
<p>TJ rushed over and knelt in front of Robert who was mumbling some incoherent words and struggling to breathe as he sat with his legs to his chest and hands in his hair. </p>
<p>"Bobby- Robert can you hear me?" TJ asked as he tried to cup his face. At first, Robert flinched ack but finally, his breaths slowed when TJ told him to take a deep breath and listen to his words carefully. "Can you focus on me, Love? Yeah, that's it just looks at me and breathes, in and out." He said soothingly as he put his hands on the older's tear stricken face and rubbed circles gently into the sides of his cheeks.</p>
<p>"TJ I- I'm sorry." Robert choked out in a sob and TJ's expression fell to one of mutual sadness. He pulled his Fiance into a tight embrace and let him cry it out. This was the most vulnerable he had ever seen the past King of the playground. Sure he had seen him angry, a bit annoyed and upset or happy but never this distraught. There were obviously things he hadn't told TJ from his childhood but all the brunette could do was comfort him. </p>
<p>Eventually, Robert passed out from exhaustion. TJ put it to having a stressful week at the office, his estranged father showing up and his anger issues bubbling up to the surface and him not being able to cope healthily. TJ wasn't strong by any means but somehow (after at least ten minutes or so) he managed to drag and or carry Robert down the hallway and shoved him in their king-sized bed. He sat down next to him and watched the 26-year-old sleep peacefully. He hated seeing him distressed and upset. He bit his lip and quietly left the room and went down to the entranceway. He double-checked the doors locks and security codes for the cameras before turning to one of the accents tabled in the middle of the stairs near another archway that leads to the entertainment room and lower stairs to the lower levels of the mansion. He grabbed the landline phone and a phone book before searching for someone. He rang the number and waited nervously.</p>
<p>
  <em> "Hello?" </em>
</p>
<p>"Hey is this Sheila?" TJ asked nervously as he twirled the phone cord around his finger. </p>
<p>
  <em> "Yes, who is this? Is this Darren- I swear to god Darren if you don't leave me and Cassandra alone I will-" </em>
</p>
<p>Holy crap did TJ start to panic. He quickly interrupted her. "No! This is Theodore- TJ? Your brothers Fiance."</p>
<p>
  <em> "Oh my Gosh TJ I am so sorry I didn't recognize you- I thought you were my Ex-Husband!" </em>
</p>
<p>
  She sounded sorry and TJ laughed saying it was alright. "Hey so your uhm father turned up today and caused Bobby to have a huge meltdown and punch the guy's nose off practically- He had a panic attack after destroying his home office and I was wondering if he- if there was something else I'm missing because it was pretty bad..." He explained and hear her pause and sigh on the other end of the line.
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em> "Our Dad wasn't great, He was strict and used discipline quite harshly. Explains Robert's short fuse since he and father always fought on things since he was even old enough to talk. He despised anyone who wasn't straight or mentally ill. I think Bob struggles to tell people things due to the fact my father threatened to beat the wimp out of him when he was going through stuff when he was 13. He left for another woman and that hit Robert hard- he always wanted to please him. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  "Oh my god, that's terrible," TJ muttered and leaned against the table in shock. He knew it was bad but he never thought he was verbally abusive or even physically threatening. "He didn't actually hit him did he?"
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em> "I don't recall but maybe he did. I was normally at my friends' houses to get away and he never told me anything. But our Father is not a nice man TJ and you need to keep him away or Robert will crumble before your eyes. He's strong and a bossy shit at times but that's just him putting on a front Tj, he's scared. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  "Okay, I will, Thank you Sheila." He replied and she hung up the phone after saying their goodbyes. It had been a long day and it was still pretty early in the evening but he went back upstairs and climbed into bed after changing into some pjs. He turned to Robert and kissed his forehead before snuggling close and wrapping the blankets tightly around him.
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  In the morning Robert was the first to wake, he totally blacked out on seeing his father. He remembers glimpses of destroying his office and TJ saying sweet nothings to try and calm him down as he cried. It seemed hazy and a blur but when he looked at his amazing fiance he found himself smiling even though his heart was hurting. He noticed he was shirtless and sleeping in his boxer briefs as usual and he sat up causing TJ to stir in his sleep. The mop of chestnut hair moved before two brown orbs opened slowly and a smile graced his beautiful face. 
</p>
<p>
 "Good morning, do you feel any better?" TJ murmured as he sat up slightly. Robert nodded and cupped one of TJ's cheeks which were chubbier than his and blessed with freckles. He looked intently at him before pushing in for a long kiss and hugged him close. "Wow, what's all this for?" 
</p>
<p>
"I love you so so much." he heard Robert mutter into his shoulder. TJ smiled and ran his hand through Robert's black messy locks of hair. He always liked his hair, it was very untamed but light, not too thick. They stayed bundled up in the bed together since TJ had rung up Robert's department and said he won't be returning until next Monday as it was now Wednesday due to family issues. He knew his Fiance would try to protest against it and claim he needed to work to provide for them but he just shut him up with a kiss.
</p>
<p> "Now since I have you for five whole days, I plan to make the most of it." TJ said. Robert looked up and smirked while one of his brows raised in suspicion. TJ knew his mind instantly went into the gutter. "Not that kind of- For fucks sakes Robert." Tj laughed and Robert simply grinned before climbing up on top of the chubbier of the two and straddling his hips. He was taller than TJ, in fact, Robert noted how TJ was nearly his height when he first came to University but Robert had since shot up to around 6ft 3inches leaving TJ around 5ft 7inches. He pinned TJ down and smiled down at him. He loved it when he was under his mercy be that sexually or playfully. 
</p>
<p>
"Oh yeah? Won't be saying that when I make you <em> scream </em>" He replied in his usual low husky tone causing TJ to turn red and squirm under his weight. Robert loved sitting on TJ not because he hurt him because he'd hate to do that but he was like a giant teddy bear and was rather comfy. Not to mention Robert had a thing for his thick thighs and butt. "Now what to do with you..."
</p>
<p> <strong> ~ ~ </strong> </p>
<p>To say TJ was exhausted was an understatement. They had woken up around Ten AM and somehow it was now Two PM. His breaths were laboured as he came down from their fifth round of sex. Tj cursed Robert and his stupid stamina which made him want to go for hours at a time. The 24-year-old hissed when he tried to get up but was pushed back down gently. </p>
<p>"Easy Theo- You need to take it easy, that was pretty intense..." Robert muttered as he rummaged through the nightstand for a cream for TJ's skin which was slightly irritated and burnt from the candlewax he had poured on him. He also left to go grab a protein bar and a glass of water from their mini-fridge and en suite bathroom to give to TJ who was slightly shaking from his orgasmic high. "Are you okay? Do you need anything Love?"</p>
<p>"Hold me?" TJ smiled sheepishly and Robert obliged. TJ knew Robert was a sadist and had a huge kink for dominance and TJ didn't mind. He liked being roughed up a bit and they both knew their limitations. Their safeword was rarely ever used and if it was Robert stopped instantly and always asked what was wrong or if it was too much. He may be a sadist but he knew TJ's limits which were quite high. Robert rubbed the cream into TJ's chest and stomach where the skin was irritated from the wax and wiped them down with some baby wipes, making sure to wipe the sweat off of TJ's forehead. "Thank you," he replied as Robert handed him some water to gulp down.</p>
<p>"Anything else you need?" he asked while analysing Tj's face for any distress or wariness but he found none. TJ instead shuffled on the top of the bed and sat upright while Robert stuffed pillows to help prop him up. </p>
<p>"What about you?" TJ asked and Robert shrugged.</p>
<p>"I'm fine, I wasn't the one taking all those things-"</p>
<p>"Yeah, but I can most likely confirm I may have scratched your back." TJ chuckled.</p>
<p> <strong> ~ ~ </strong> </p>
<p>"When do you not? I'm a sadist love I like a bit of pain." Robert hummed and lay down next to him as their body heat mixed together. "How's about we go get the laptop and look at plans for the wedding hm? I'll even order us some pizza."</p>
<p>"Pizza? Bob, we haven't even had breakfast yet." TJ snorted.</p>
<p>"Hey, what's wrong with pizza for breakfast? Besides its 2 pm and I really crave a pepperoni pizza right now." </p>
<p>TJ rolled his eyes at Robert whining and finally caved in. He was trying to be healthy but a pizza sounded damn good right now. "You go get the laptop- I'll order the Pizza." And with that Robert shoved on his robe and rushed out of the room, TJ had never seen him run so fast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys finally get to wedding planning and Spinelli has some important news for TJ!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This place looks nice!" TJ pointed at the laptop screen to a small resort on the coast of Canada. Robert huffed and looked at the details on a new window and had a look around. He clicked on the image TJ was referring to and didn't look impressed.</p><p>"Why not?" TJ huffed. "It's nice..."</p><p>"It's small, and it's not even that expensive."</p><p>"Exactly." TJ shot back and Robert kept scrolling.</p><p>"I hate the beach- why not somewhere else? Hey, look!" Robert said as he clicked an image that linked to a very fancy resort in the more mountainous places in Canada. "This hotel looks nice and its right below a ski lodge and a snowy forest-"</p><p>"Give me that!" TJ snatched the laptop and looked over it. It did look rather beautiful in the snow and rich green trees of the forest below a huge mountain that looked stunning in the sunlight and crisp blue sky. "That's, amazing..." He said rather breathlessly. He kept looking and saw that the hotel was five stars had access to the spa, honeymoon suite, all you can eat buffet and even skiing lessons. It looked cozy for a wedding reception and had beautiful gardens to stroll through with water fountains.</p><p>"Look it even has hiking trails into the forest- and it has a waterfall that still flows during the snowy weather." Robert hummed and nudged TJ who was in awe, that was until he saw the price.</p><p>"Robert."</p><p>"Yes, my love?" Robert teased and rested his head on Tj's bare shoulder.</p><p>"The base price just to have the reception here is five thousand... That doesn't even include the reception- hotel rooms for guests, food, or even the honeymoon suite." Tj grumbled. Robert took the laptop back and looked before pulling out his wallet and adding up the numbers on the mini notepad he kept in it. "Altogether if we were to have the reception, activities leading up to the wedding and the ceremony not including the buffet and rooms would cost around fifteen thousand- holy shit!" TJ said in shock.</p><p>"And how many guests are we thinking here? Your family and mine plus friends and a few colleagues maybe- So like maybe 300? So that would be..." His low voice trailed off as TJ began looking at other things such as the spa and wedding packages. He was brought back to Earth when Robert crunched the numbers for a rough idea. "So fifteen thousand plus around another ten- plus some prepaid activities if we want to do things with the guests leading up, maybe around fifty?" Robert hummed and shrugged it off.</p><p>"That's so much fucking money!" TJ yelled and Robert stared at him. "We can't afford that-"</p><p>"Theo, I'm a millionaire I think fifty thousand for our <em>wedding day</em> is acceptable." He argued. "I want it to be special." He said softly and grabbed the other's hand gently. TJ smiled softly, he was so weak for Robert being caring and sweet to him how could he possibly say no?</p><p>"Bobby I'd marry you in a fucking alleyway if I had to- as long as it's you, I don't care where it is."</p><p>"And I don't care for the price as long as I get to spoil you rotten." Robert stuck his tongue out playfully and laughed when TJ shoved his face away with a roll of his brown eyes. "Plus this is just the wedding and reception, we could book for five days and stay in one of the luxury suites and do some activities with the guests before the wedding and reception."</p><p>"That would be fun, are you wanting a bachelor party?" TJ asked. Robert shrugged.</p><p>"I might go out for a few drinks with Jerome and Jordan but nothing special, do you want one?"</p><p>"I could do stuff with my friends maybe going to a bar or something nice."</p><p>Robert agreed quickly and then began sorting out extra costs such as decoration and catering. "I have a friend who runs a five-star food place who could serve the food- She has a cousin who makes giant ass cakes so we could get a tasting session booked in."</p><p>TJ began to zone out, he hated financial things and that was Roberts's thing. As long as he got to marry him he didn't really care. A few moments passed and Robert made some calls before sitting back down on the bed.</p><p>"Before the wedding, the day before I'm sending you to a spa," Robert ordered. TJ glared and clicked his tongue. "You are going."</p><p>"On my own? You know how I hate people seeing me exposed." TJ complained.</p><p>"Take fighting girl with you."</p><p>"Her name is Spinelli- Jesus Christ." TJ groaned and he gave up on trying to fight his Fiance. Besides a pampering did sound quite nice. "Are we going to sort out the guest list now?"</p><p>"Yeah, so let's start that..."</p><p>It took the entire day to set up appointments and decide who was going to be Robert's best man and TJ's side people, he didn't want to refer them as bridesmaids because he isn't a girl but they just agreed to have around four people who would basically be his bridesmaids without the title. TJ was totally ready to go to sleep while Robert left to go clean up and salvage some of his studies from his previous day of a meltdown.</p>
<hr/><p>The next day TJ decided to meet up with Spinelli to ask her to be his best woman of sorts, she could even wear a tux if she wanted to. They decided to meet up at a small cafe down the road from her tattoo and piercing parlor. He was waiting at a small secluded table in the corner and tapping his hand on the table nervously. He didn't know if she would be happy to accompany him up at the altar because to him she was his best friend, she was there for him in his hardest times especially when he and Robert went through their initial rough patch. He even wore a nice shirt, it wasn't fancy just a simple polo-shirt that was made out of a cotton material he got for cheap at Walmart. She walked over to his table and he smiled nervously and she could sense that.</p><p>"Okay, what have you done?" She asked suspiciously. She took a seat in front of him and he laughed nervously. "You combed your hair, you never do that unless there's an occasion."</p><p>"Spinelli me and Robert have picked out the wedding plans, I mean it's not set in stone but we really like this winter resort near a mountainous area, maybe five days leading up we could go on a bachelor party and like chill. Robert's making me go to the spa and maybe you could come along?"</p><p>She stared at him before a smile crept onto her face. "That's amazing Teej, of course, I'll go cause I wouldn't miss it for the world." Tj's nerves calmed down at that and a smile lit up his face. He then laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>"I was wondering if you would be my best man- er woman!" TJ corrected himself and Spinelli's eyes widened. Her smile turned from a soft smile to a full-on grin that could put the Cheshire cat's smile to shame.</p><p>"Of course I will! I'd be honored Teej." She nodded and gently punched his shoulder. "Accept I have one problem."</p><p>Tj's face fell in concern.</p><p>"I won't be able to drink." She said sheepishly and rubbed her tattooed sleeved arm which was exposed by her loose red tanktop.</p><p>"What? Are you okay?"</p><p>"Teej I'm pregnant." She blurted out and then laughed. "Surprise?"</p><p>TJ stared and then laughed along with her before getting up and going to give her a hug. "Congrats Spin! How long have you known?"</p><p>"A week, Was gonna tell you yesterday but it was your day for your wedding outfit so I kept it a little longer."</p><p>"It is Justin's right?"</p><p>Spinelli scowled but still with a smile and flicked his nose. "Of course it is! Although he isn't exactly happy with the idea."</p><p>"Are you happy with having his baby?" TJ asked. "I'll help any way I can."</p><p>"Thank you, Theo means a lot. But it's just I've never been one for kids but I kind of feel excited about it. My own little wrestling tiger and I can teach em some power moves when they're older!"</p><p>TJ laughed at that. Yeah, Spinelli's kid is sure going to be one tough cookie.</p><p>"Even if he doesn't stick around I'm keeping this trooper. I have a stable job and business along with a neat apartment so It will be fine."</p><p>"Good, like I said if there's anything I can do, even just to get away from home for a night we have loads of bedrooms to spare." TJ laughed but Spinelli heard a hint of sadness in the laugh. She had noticed how TJ was a bit down lately as he didn't really do much besides wander around the almost empty mansion. If she hadn't had to run her parlor she would hang out with him daily but she can't.</p><p>"Hey maybe you could babysit!" She perked up at the idea and he did too. TJ nodded and they talked some more before returning to their respective homes. TJ was happy for her even if her boyfriend was useless. However, even if he had an amazing fiance, friends, and home he still felt like something was missing.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was mainly based on expensive prices and things but I included it to maybe show that TJ is still quite anxious about Robert spending so much money on him. I want to show his insecurities more subtly such as him not wanting Robert to waste his money on him due to lack of self-worth and such things.</p><p>Nobody is perfect and I don't want to just pretend that all of TJ's inner issues are cured because of marriage but it can get better!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TJ has some mental issues creep up on him, Robert takes him to a nice cottage vacation and most of all.</p><p>A certain wedding demon comes out to play within TJ.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TJ was anxious, very anxious. It had been three months since Spinelli announced her pregnancy and she was four months along. Robert took that as an excuse to move the wedding abruptly forward by three months and he was to wed next month. They had everything planned out and Robert was even put up for another promotion or a chance to be elected the Secretary of education and work alongside the president which was a huge opportunity. So far he got a lot of support from many states and districts, his extensive knowledge and ideals were quite new and refreshing. Usually, you had to be at least over 30 and Robert was 27 years old considering his birthday was just a week ago. They had spent his birthday at an amusement park because Robert thought it would be entertaining seeing TJ scream like a girl on some rides but TJ didn't mind it was fun after all.</p><p>Tj was pacing back and forth, he and Vince were going to meet up. They had made up since high school and even became somewhat friends again. TJ had invited him to the wedding and Vince was trying to get his baby's mother to take his son for the week. Vince and Ashley B ended up having a fling about a year ago when Vince got accepted to be apart of an elite basketball team at her frequent country club. That didn't end well as she ended up with his baby and she didn't really care for him mainly leaving him with Vince to leave for a rich man and the extra baggage wasn't it for her wanted lifestyle.</p><p>After meeting Vince and his son who was named Kody, TJ went home and sat down on the sofa. He felt numb seeing that all his elementary friends were having lives and good jobs or hobbies meanwhile TJ was here in a huge house alone. He had Robert but he was at work all day. He grabbed a blanket and curled into a ball before his breath hitched. He felt something slide down his cheeks and drop into his shirt as the cotton soaked up the tears. He hated how he felt so useless and stupid relying on Robert's stupid money to live. He wanted to make his own money and make friends at work. He hated how he was allowed to be spoilt and have anything he wanted with a blink of his eyes without even working for it and it made him feel so pathetic.</p><p>He kept crying and just mumbling things to himself for what seemed like hours. He didn't hear the maids walk in and be stunned at his crying form on the sofa. Or how he began pulling his hair in desperation to feel something other than guilt, loneliness, and hatred buried in his gut. He cried for the life he wished he had where he could be happy and just be hardworking and not sitting on his arse all day putting on more weight. He knew that Rober was way too good for him and that TJ would get so big that his soon to be husband would leave him for some slim blonde model anytime soon.</p><p>It was too good to be true and it pained him.</p><p>He was so caught up in his self-loathing thoughts that when two cold hands shook his shoulders and tilted his crying face up to meet his worried eyes, TJ stopped crying and hiccuped and struggled to catch his breath.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Robert asked.</p><p>"I feel so useless." TJ sobbed out holding Robert's hands which were placed softly on his face, cupping his head to keep him looking at his own face. He searched for a reason or anything but TJ just kept crying. "I can't live like this anymore, I hate my life!" TJ yelled and gasped for air as he cried loudly. He ended up leaning forward and crying into Robert's shirt and suit jacket as he was kneeling in front of him on the sofa.</p><p>"What?" Robert asked in barely a whisper.</p><p>"I-I feel so alone and pathetic."</p><p>"No Theo- you are not useless at all nor are you pathetic." Robert hugged him tighter as he cried. "I love you, is that not enough?"</p><p>"It is but I need a purpose, Robert! I'm sick of staring at this stupid mansion on my own!" He yelled and just stopped crying. "Can we go away for a bit?" TJ asked looking up at him with pleading red tear-stained eyes.</p><p>"Y-yeah where do you want to go?" Robert gulped and nodded. Something was really wrong with his Fiance and Robert was somewhat scared for his safety. "Sure I'll uh book someplace nice for the weekend okay?" He stood aside while TJ calmed down and made a few phone calls.</p><p>"Are you mad?" TJ asked when Robert got off the one-hour long phone call of booking things.</p><p>"Why would I be mad?" He asked and turned to TJ who was red in the face from crying. "Are you mad at me for every time I lash out?"</p><p>"Not all the time but that's different-"</p><p>"You can have emotions and I'd never be mad that you got upset." He replied and held his hand. "I've booked an appointment with a psychiatrist since this seems to be a bit deeper than just some insecurities."</p><p>TJ didn't bother protesting against him and nodded slowly. "Why are you home so early anyways?" He yawned while Robert pulled him closer to snuggle up.</p><p>"Elle found you crying hysterically so she called me at work and I came down soon as."</p><p>"Thank you for being understanding."</p><p>"You know I love you even if I sometimes don't show it well." He whispered and pepped TJ's face with soft kisses causing TJ to laugh gently. "By the way- We still need to sort out decorations for the wedding next month, everything is in place other than furniture, decorations, and flowers- also color schemes."</p><p>Robert stared at TJ when he looked up. Like a switch had been flipped TJ's mind instantly wanted to take the reigns for this part. He loved decorating and Robert had never been so scared in his life.</p>
<hr/><p>They had gone to a retreat in the more rural areas of the states and enjoyed the relaxation. TJ had felt it relaxing and enjoyed Robert's company. They had a nice cottage to rent out and it seemed really cozy. There was a porch and it was surrounded by a sparsely wooded area near other cottages but far enough away that they got some privacy. On the porch were a very nice wooden hot tub and even a small pool at the back which was shades by the trees. TJ admired the colors from the flowers, lavender, sunflowers, and roses lined the entire place as the ivy grew up the cream stone bricks of the foundation.</p><p>TJ and Robert were very active people. Being that in a physical sense as Robert worked out quite often and enjoyed weight lifting to relieve stress while TJ enjoyed going for jogs when he had some free time on a nice day. They were also quite active in the bedroom. Their kinks and other things became their normal so when they arrived at the cottage with none of their usual equipment it was quite a difference but they soon made up for it.</p><p>"You know, we're going to have to clean that hot tub outside now..." TJ muttered holding a cup of lemonade in his white robe. He was glancing out of the window which had black Lines in them as a part of the pattern.</p><p>"It will be fine-"</p><p>TJ scowled at him. Robert avoided eye contact because he knew TJ was right. He wasn't wearing anything other than a towel wrapped around his waist as he began chopping up vegetables for their lunch salad.</p><p>"Besides, I was thinking since we like this place so much why don't I buy it?"</p><p>TJ's brow raised as his hand ran through his damp hair.</p><p>"Think of it as a vacation location for us whenever we need to get away." He stated it wasn't really a question to even look into buying the place. TJ knew from that bossy tone that any arguing would be futile. If Robert was set on buying this place, he was going to get it whether TJ agreed or not.</p><p>It was quite relaxing and TJ felt somewhat at peace surrounded by nature, being relaxed enough to let go of those troubling thoughts. Although he wouldn't admit it, he was quite intimidated by seeing a psychiatrist. His counselor was lovely but this was a step up and that made him worry.</p>
<hr/><p>Three weeks to the wedding and Robert wanted to sink into the ground and never come back. At first, he thought TJ was just very enthusiastic about decorating. He did decorate their bedroom and other rooms rather beautifully so he just assumed it was one of his many passions.</p><p>He was so wrong.</p><p>TJ was going insane, attacking anyone in a verbal whirlwind of yelling or abuse to anyone who even stepped a toe out of line. They had chosen white lilies and blue roses along with some hanging white bell flowers for their main bunch. TJ specifically wanted the decoration to not only suit the snowy climate around them but add splashes of royal blue roses around to bring in the elegant feel that they were going for. Now, on any other day, TJ would have probably smiled and just brushed off this minor problem with a simple conversation to fix it. However, TJ was in full bridezilla mode and even Robert was too intimidated to say anything about it.</p><p>When they went to view the flower bouquets that would be placed on pillars near the arched altar along with the white bell flowers hanging down from the altar, TJ was about to murder somebody. They hadn't put white bell flowers and instead given them purple ones that didn't match any other colors or themes they had. Robert instantly slapped his hand against his face in a facepalm and pinched his brow bone in stress when he saw the obvious mistake. He didn't dare to look at TJ and just prayed to some holy God's that he wouldn't act out.</p><p>
  <em>But of course, he did.</em>
</p><p>"What the hell!? I said <strong>WHITE</strong> BELL FLOWERS <strong>NOT PURPLE</strong>!" TJ shrieked stomping over to the sample vases and grabbing one of the purple flowers before shoving it in front of the florist boutique assistants' face and waving it around. "And why are the vases <em>clear!</em>? I specifically asked for <em><strong>milky vases</strong></em> to go with the winter theme, you are supposed to be <strong>FIVE STAR</strong> luxury florist and you can't even do <strong>THIS!</strong>"</p><p>Robert had to slowly pull TJ away from the woman's face as he had a full-on tantrum about a bunch of flowers. The poor girl was clearly only in her late teens and probably as a part-time job too. He muttered an apology for his partner's outbursts before dragging him back to their black car. He prayed that this was a phase because it was three weeks until they were to fly out and get married.</p><p>The next issue was the bridesmaid's dresses, TJ had four women who were to be his bridesmaids or just special people who got to stand near the altar. One was his old friend CJ, Theresa who was happily married to Gus now and formally went by the name corn chip girl in elementary school, His sister Becky, and Gretchen. Spinelli was also included but TJ wanted to get her a different dress due to her being his best woman.</p><p>They had picked light blue long flowy dresses that stopped halfway past the knee and gave the option of wearing a thick short foe fur shawl if they wanted to cover their arms from the chilly breezes. However, due to Spinelli being well into her fourth month of pregnancy and them purchasing the dresses two months ago when she was smaller, it was a hard squeeze into the dress.</p><p>"You guys look great!" TJ clapped his hands together. His sister had commented to Robert about TJ being a bit bridezilla crazy and Robert just bit his lip and cringed with an agreeing nod. TJ was currently talking to the girls about their dresses when Spinelli came out. Her dress was pretty much the same except it was a darker shade of blue with a gold stained diamond belt compared to the silver diamond one the other girls had. It was obvious that she struggled to keep herself contained in this size of dress even though they had gotten her a bigger size knowing she'd be a bit bigger than she was before due to her pregnancy.</p><p>"Wow- you've er certainly put on the pounds..." TJ muttered staring at her quite big bump as she was coming along to her fifth month. She was big and people suspected twins but Spinelli was sure it was just the one.</p><p>"<em>What the fuck TJ </em>!?" Spinelli snapped and almost lunged for the shorter of the two to kill him on the spot. "Let me at him!" She screamed at Gretchen and Becky who were holding her back from killing one of the groomsmen.</p><p>TJ hid behind Robert who glared at him with his arms crossed.</p><p>"I'm sorry! It just came out! It's nothing bad Spin I swear it's just that the dress is too small!" But before TJ could grovel and beg to be forgiven for his potty mouth she had gotten loose from the other girl's grasp and slapped TJ across the face. Robert usually would have attacked anyone who dared to touch his Fiance like that but honestly TJ deserved it. "Ow, yeah okay I deserved that." TJ nodded and Spinelli narrowed her eyes. </p><p>"Well can we get a bigger dress or not?" She asked him and he nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess my mom could maybe loosen some of the fabric around the waist to make room for baby bump over here." He smiled and Spinelli found herself smiling back.</p><p>The third issue came a week before they were to fly out and settle in the hotel for two days before getting married on Friday. Tj had no clue where Robert was taking him on their honeymoon, in fact, TJ didn't want a honeymoon due to the wedding being very expensive. In addition, if Robert was to become the secretary of Education in the next month or so (granted, if he got voted in) he would have to put a lot of time into that position which shouldn't be wasted on a month-long honeymoon. But that wasn't the issue TJ had.</p><p>It was the fact that their cake wasn't even designed fully. The documents they worked on for four whole days in the last month were lost by the bakery. TJ and Robert wanted a four-tier cake, each with two of their favourite flavours but in an order that complimented each other in taste. TJ wanted chocolate and angel cake layers meanwhile Robert opted for red velvet and a gin cake which was vanilla with gin infused icing inside. It did sound rather nice.</p><p>The design was a simple white fondant on each layer with blue rose icing flowers lining each bottom of the tiers. There was two figurines on the top holding hands and Robert really wanted a crown on one of them because he refused to be represented in any other way. One in a black tux with a little crown and the other in a white tux with a red cap to represent TJ. Theodore found it a bit cringy having a mini him on the cake but he let Robert have this one thing. There should have been intricate icing piping for an elegant design on each cake tier, some mimicking swirly designs and others looking like a quilted cushion design with edible pearls in between each cross of the lines. TJ wanted all of the piping to be dusted in a pearl iridescent powder to add some shine.</p><p>Yet they lost the plans so TJ and Robert pulled an all-nighter to redo the plans while making some tweaks to their original idea such as adding a mini arch along with the figurines.</p><p>And finally, a few days before they were to wed and the day there were to go to the airport to fly to Canada. TJ's inner wedding demon calmed down leaving behind Robert's cuddly, kind and soft-hearted Fiance to spoil with kisses and words of loving affection.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lowkey love the idea that TJ became more overbearing than Robert when it came to wedding planning. Next chapter is the days leading up to the wedding and the ceremony! I can't wait!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The wedding ceremony begins!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TJ hated flying on planes. So much so that when he went to the California university years ago he took the long coach ride there because he was terrified of flying. Even if he and Robert were sat together in their own private booth in the first-class section of the plane, TJ still wanted to get out. He was gripping the reclining chair with a white knuckle grip as Robert was reading some kind of car magazine. TJ glanced at him a few times and began to feel sweat pooling on his forehead. Robert eventually noticed his anxiety increasing and took off his reading glasses and put them in his breast pocket on his shirt.</p>
<p>"Hey, it's okay." He said grabbing TJ's hand and squeezing it reassuringly. "Would you like to watch a movie?"</p>
<p>He shook his head 'no'. How can he watch a movie and pay attention when he was internally dying.</p>
<p>"Okay, it will only be a few more hours- Then we are getting a car to the resort," Robert stated and asked the airplane attendant to bring them some water and expensive red wine for him. TJ didn't know if he was allowed to drink due to him seeing the psychiatrist and being put on anxiety medication along with mild depression pills. He hated thinking he was broken but if it helped then he would take any medication he was offered. </p>
<p>TJ finally fell asleep about twenty minutes later when he began to relax when Robert gave him some flying medication to help him calm down. It passed rather quickly and Robert shook him awake to finally get off the plane. TJ was a little bit jet-lagged but other than that he almost sprinted off of the giant aircraft and onto solid ground.</p>
<p>The ride to the resort was beautiful. It took around two hours but once the city disappeared replaced by rural mountainous hills and snowy caps at the top, he was awestruck. He was like a kid again, hands pressed against the window as he intended to soak in the magnificent views. However, since this was a fancy car they were able to have drinks and enough room to move about. There was even a control panel for them to put up a screen to stop the driver from being able to look at them in case they needed privacy and even settings for the radio or air-con which wasn't used. TJ was on his knees staring out of the window as the interior of the car was mainly a 'U' shaped sofa with a few seat belts. TJ didn't want to wear a seat belt while leaning against the window.</p>
<p>TJ turned around to see Robert staring at his arse. TJ had decided to try and wear some skin-tight jeans even though high rise jeans weren't exactly fashionable at the moment. He was sure they'd become all the rage sooner or later. In addition to being tight, they gripped his thicker thighs and bottom quite well while still being rather comfy. "Bob, why are you staring at my butt?" TJ asked with a slight smirk.</p>
<p>"How can I <em>not</em> stare at it!?" Robert scoffed and leaned forward to wrap two hands around TJ's waist and yank him over to sit on his lap. "Y'know, the driver can't exactly see us." Robert implied rather roughly into TJ's ear causing him to squeak when two hands squeezed his bottom suggestively.</p>
<p>"S-shouldn't we save this for the honeymoon." TJ laughed nervously. He didn't exactly like the idea of the driver being able to pull down the screen and see them in an awkward position.</p>
<p>"Or- we could start now and pick up where we left off after the wedding. I won't be seeing you for two whole days until the ceremony." Robert pleaded with an exaggerated pout TJ sighed and rubbed the back of his neck until he finally agreed to the pleads and kisses to his neck.</p><hr/>
<p>After their little activities in the back of the fancy car, they arrived at the resort. Robert had people come and collect their things and take them to their respective rooms. Spinelli had agreed to stay with TJ while Jordan stayed with Robert to keep him company in the evenings and stop him from sneaking off to steal his Fiance back. Although they were to be separated or their bachelor parties and two days of activities with their guests who would arrive anytime within the days, they decided to share one last meal at the restaurant in the main lobby before parting ways.</p>
<p>They mainly talked about things and how they were excited to get married finally. Then they stepped into the elevator and made the most of the twenty floors of the resort to make out before parting ways. TJ came back to his and Spinelli's room to find Spinelli lounging on her bed on her phone.</p>
<p>Tomorrow TJ had plans for him, Spinelli, Gretchen, Gus, Vince, and Mikey to do things together. This would be the first time they'd be a gang again since elementary and TJ was rather excited about it. They had plans to go skiing and play poker in the evening. They had a blast on the skiing hills, Spinelli obviously stayed on the less steep slopes and mainly just watched or help Gretchen learn to balance on her ski's. Gus was quite buff now due to being a commander officer in the Army just like his father. He grew into his looks well and had gotten married two years ago to Theresa who worked as a naval communications officer in the Navy.</p>
<p>TJ stared in complete awe at the baby pictures of Gus' first child. She was already around five months old and TJ commented that she might even be in the same grade as Spinelli's little trooper if he was born on his due date long with Vince's son named Kody. TJ noticed that the girl has Gus' blonde hair and Theresa's blue eyes. She was the spitting image of Gus.</p>
<p>"What's her name, Gus?" Mikey asked as he looked at his cards while they played poker together.</p>
<p>"Beatrice Griswald, I call her Bee though." He said pointing at her adorable baby pictures.</p>
<p>The next day, TJ and Spinelli were going to the spa that Robert forced TJ to go to. Spinelli thanked the heavens for Robert forcing TJ to bring her because her back was killing her from what she called her "giant ass lump" on her stomach. TJ found it relaxing and even fell asleep at the back massage. He even got a pedicure because he felt like it. Spinelli commented on how he was tuning into his inner gay self for getting his nails done.</p>
<p>They both had a good laugh together and thoroughly enjoyed the salt baths. Spinelli got her legs waxed and TJ decided to give it a try along with his underarms. To say it was painful was a complete lie- he was almost in tears along with Spinelli who was crying from laughter at his girly crying.</p>
<p>Robert on the other hand spent his bachelor party the day after arrival with his old friends from elementary and middle school. He did it a day earlier than the night before the wedding to get rid of any hangovers from their partying. Jerome tried to convince Robert to get strippers as a joke but he refused and settled on gambling at a local casino. Luckily he was filthy rich and the ten thousand he spent meant nothing to him. It was pocket change in his eyes. Besides, he won double of what he spent. The next day he spent it relaxing at the pool which was heated to keep guests warm against the wintery atmosphere.</p>
<p>And then came the day of the wedding. Robert was up bright and early to get dressed. He showered and put on extra cologne. Jerome and Jordan changed into their suits along with the former scribe kid who Robert considered to be his friend as they kept in touch all these years. Robert's suit was black, expensive and his flower on his suit jacket was royal blue to fit in with the wedding venue flowers. He had his hair cut the day before at a local hair salon after relaxing at the pool and so it was easier to style. He shaved off the stubble on his chin and made sure he looked his best.</p>
<p>Jordan didn't want to say anything but the shorter of the three best friends noticed Robert was on high alert, most likely due to nerves. Robert took a shot of whiskey to calm himself down while Jordan patted his back to reassure him it was going to be okay.</p>
<p>"Wow, Bob who would have thought just 16 years ago you would have been staring at your future husband while you challenged him to prank you." Jerome laughed an Robert scowled. "Who would have thought eh?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm one lucky guy." Robert smiled and stared at the floor. They were waiting for a go-ahead to make it down to the altar.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, TJ and the girls were running around desperately to stop TJ from having a panic attack. He was all suited up with his white backward cap, white suit and baby blue shirt with a smaller royal blue rose on the jacket. Becky was busy helping Gretchen with her makeup and contact lenses, Theresa was comforting the shaking man while Spinelli was raging down the phone to the wedding planner asking if they could come down or not. CJ was trying to distract TJ by talking about random things which made him smile as he knew he had some good friends.</p>
<p>After about an hour of the initial getting ready, Robert made his way down the wedding venue situated on a ledge which was overlooked by the lush green forest, giant spectacular snowy mountain, and flowing river below. You could faintly hear the wind blowing through the leaves and the sound of a waterfall downstream bein carried through the air which was crisp due to the light snow on the ground. Robert smiled and greeted a few of the front row guests such as his future in-laws and his own mother and grandparents. He saw TJ's elementary friends give him a thumbs up and he smiled back in response. A few others came along such as Lawson, swinger girl, hustler kid, Butch, Kurst and so many more of their old pals from Third-Street. they had even invited Prickly, Finster, and Miss Grotke who were just as happy to be there to see two of their more memorable students marry each other.</p>
<p>When Robert got the green light go-ahead signal he and his two best friends stood behind him at the altar as he waited nervously. He first saw Theresa throwing dark blue petals to mark the way for TJ and the others to walk down. Robert saw Spinelli linked arms with TJ as he saw his partner of eleven years approach the altar with the biggest and most happiest smile on his face. The girls stood behind TJ while a very familiar priest greeted everyone. Jimmy Arnold was the one to wed the two men however many had known him by another name, Guru Kid to be precise. He was a priest in the faith and loved is job.</p>
<p>"Well, I can't deny that I wasn't in shock by this pairing. When I first heard that the all mighty king Bob and the rebellious prankster Prince were going to get married I was in utter dismay!" Everyone laughed at that including the special couple. "So without any further or do- Let's begin joining Robert and Theodore in marriage."</p>
<p>Robert held Tj's hands and linked their fingers together as they stared at each other, a goofy but happy smile appeared on Robert's face as he was absolutely head over heels for this man he was about to marry. So smitten in fact that he had completely blocked out Guru kid's ceremony words.</p>
<p>"Uhm <em>Bob </em>?" Jimmy said nudging his foot. Robert snapped out of his loving gaze and cleared his throat awkwardly.</p>
<p>"Oh right- vows, sorry." He stuttered out and let go of TJs hands (who laughed softly at his zoning out) to finally get some paper out of his inner pocket. "When I first met you Theodore I thought you were an average possibly lackluster kid."</p>
<p>Tj's brows knitted together and he didn't look impressed so far.</p>
<p>"I wasn't exactly the greatest king nor was I a good person but after meeting you I'd like to think that you helped me change for the better. You probably touched many hearts in that elementary school but not only did you touch mine, but you also stole it."</p>
<p>The guests awed and began cooing at the adorable vows Robert had carefully prepared.</p>
<p>"There's no one id rather spend the rest of my life with than you because not only do you treat me as a human being but you do a damn good job at it and so I would be the luckiest man alive if I were to marry you today and make my<strong> equal</strong> as my husband."</p>
<p>TJ was staring at Robert with a smile on his face as his eyes welled up with tears. Guru kid was even close to crying but then he snapped out of his emotional-struck appearance and cleared his throat. "That was very nice Robert, Theodore, do you have any vows for Robert?"</p>
<p>TJ nodded and wiped his eyes on his sleeve quickly. People looked smitten with the adorable couple but noticed that TJ hadn't written his vows down.</p>
<p>"I'm no good at making pre-made speeches so I guess I'm going solo." He chuckled along with everyone else. Glancing at the forest and beautiful landscape he took in a deep breath while Robert squeezed his hand and urged him to continue even though he was anxious. "Me and you haven't always seen eye to eye, in fact, you are an ass half of the time-"</p>
<p>Robert kicked his foot and gritted out something along the lines of <em>"Vows are supposed to be nice-"</em></p>
<p>"Hush, I'm getting up to it, promise." TJ hushed him and continued. "We argue a lot and yet I always stick around even if I'm on the brink of breaking up with you because even if we do quarrel, it means we are both comfortable in voicing our opinions. I would trust you with my life as I do with my heart and I can't think of one other single person I'd rather argue with for the rest of my life than you, Robert."</p>
<p>The raven-haired man smiled from ear to ear and TJ swore he could hear a quiet "I love you too." Escape his lips in a breathless sigh.</p>
<p>"Alrighty then, Robert would you like to put the ring on TJ's hand," Jimmy explained as Robert gently put the ring on TJ's finger. "Do you Robert Kingsley, Here do by take Theodore Jasper Detweilier as your lawfully wedded husband-"</p>
<p>He paused and continued after taking a breath.</p>
<p>"To love and to cherish through sickness and health." Jimmy continued once he repeated it as he held his almost husband's ring hand. "For as long as you both shall live."</p>
<p>Robert spared no moment in his swift reply. "I do."</p>
<p>"And do you Theodore-Jasper Detweilier take Robert Kingsley as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold through sickness and health for as long as you both shall live?"</p>
<p>"You goddamn bet I do." TJ grinned as he placed the ring on Robert's ring finger. Jimmy slammed the bible shut and beamed at the two gentlemen.</p>
<p>"With the power invested in me, by God and the holy church, I now gladfully pronounce you Husband and Husband, You may kiss the-"</p>
<p>"I know this part at least." Robert cut him off and roughly grabbed TJ by the waist and swung him around into a very passionate dip kiss. The guests rang out in cheers as confetti and flowers were thrown about in celebration and his old friends had to have tissues to wipe their tears. Many congratulations were yelled at them as Robert quite stubbornly picked TJ up bridal style as he carried him to the limo to be transported to the reception after a few photos of the married couple as their friends, families were photographed in one giant group, Robert still holding TJ as they touched noses in absolute love and adoration for each other.</p>
<p>Once they got in the car he crawled on top of TJ.</p>
<p>"So, Husband. What did you think of my vows?" Robert said in a seductive tone.</p>
<p>"Such up and kiss me." TJ huffed out as he flung his cap across the limo's car floor and pulled Robert by the collar on top of him to make out in their ten-minute drive to the reception.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yayy! They got married! Next is the reception and off to the honeymoon. I'm so happy with this chapter and I hope you guys liked it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some details of making out in an elevator but nothing too graphic! Onto the reception and aftermath!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They decided on taking a quick detour around the resort to get themselves neatened up a bit after rustling up their suits from kissing quite intensely in the transport. The two entered the resort, hand in hand, as they went inside the giant main hall where people screamed and cheered as the newlyweds entered. They smiled and had photos taken before going to take a seat at the center buffet table, their seats looked a little like thrones which Robert was way too excited about. Finally, the music started up and everyone began mingling with each other and TJ sat next to Robert who was watching everyone from a height. Their main table was slightly elevated and TJ noticed that Robert loved to sit back and observe people. Maybe it reminded him of being King at Elementary school. The main table was mainly for the newlyweds and two friends each who were at the ends of the table but keeping the couple as the focus of attention.</p>
<p>TJ grabbed Robert's hand which was fiddling with the silverware and the two basically were just eye-fucking each other by being all lovey-dovey according to Spinelli who muttered it to Gretchen. The two girls had the honor to sit at the table with the boys along with Jerome and Jordan who had run off to go dance. TJ spotted their magnificent cake and the buffet along with the specific correct flowers he chose.</p>
<p>It was going perfectly.</p>
<p>"You enjoying it?" Robert piped up, his eyes seemed softer than usual. The stern brow crease and sharp gaze had melted away leaving behind someone who was deeply infatuated with his new Husband.</p>
<p>"It's perfect, thank you," TJ replied shyly as Robert's thumb rubbed at his hand, their matching gold wedding bands along with Tj's expensive engagement ring.</p>
<p>"So dear husband of mine, how does it feel to be married?" Robert joked and TJ let out a snorting laugh.</p>
<p>"Well, it feels normal. That must be a good sign."</p>
<p>"Yeah..." Robert replied breathlessly as he continued to almost drool over his adorable husband who smiled so sweetly it could have given anyone a cavity. They were shortly interrupted by Spinelli rushing over to get them up for the first dance. TJ was nervous but he complied easily when they lights went down and slow music began to play.</p>
<p>It was like only they mattered and everyone else vanished. Spinelli was rather impressed on how elegantly they danced together, moving as one across the floor for around five minutes as they broke apart with a simple peck on the lips. Then it came the mother and son dances which Robert had to literally be persuaded into doing.</p>
<p>Not because he didn't love his mother, mainly because according to him she was way too enthusiastic at dancing and he was somewhat scared if he couldn't keep up at her inhuman speed. Non the less TJ's glare forced him onto the dancefloor with his overly proud mother and to his surprise he rather enjoyed it.</p>
<p>Everyone began dancing, including Gus and Theresa who were brilliant at the Tango. TJ was super hyped to cut the cake and they grabbed the knife together, hand in hand, before cutting in and smiling to take a picture for the photo album. Finally, they were promptly all seated when Jimmy (Guru Kid) gave them the marriage certificate to sign. The two had decided to do double-barrel names but Robert kept his own surname for his job to make it simpler for documents and signatures.</p>
<p>Once signed they all began to eat from the buffet before speeches came along and TJ wanted the floor to swallow him whole when it came to Spinelli's very embarrassing speech.</p>
<p>"Well TJ I can't say I'm surprised when you and Robert got together in high school- Even though he was a <em>total ass</em>." Everyone laughed. "The amount of times he sent you to the dodgeball wall in elementary is beyond me, honestly. Must have some kind of pain fetish-"</p>
<p>The room roared with laugher including Robert who attempted to stifle his laughing and pat TJ's back as he put his head to the table in mortification. TJ went red which was almost similar to his original cap. "But I'm glad you got together, even if you guys fight a lot. You seem good for each other so Congrats guys."</p>
<p>Next, it was Robert's turn to want to die on the spot. Jordan and Jerome certainly got him back for bossing them around all these years with their embarrassing stories of them all. "I remember when he forced the entire playground to build a pyramid and then went in a total hissy fit because TJ rallied up a revolt against him!" Jerome laughed, he was slightly already a bit drunk but Robert hid his face with his hands from embarrassment. "Or the time he completely abandoned everything in madness to try and prank the poor guy-" Jordan hiccuped.</p>
<p>The night continued to go on, Lots of people, wedding gifts and drinks later and people went back to their hotel rooms. TJ bid everyone (including his family) farewell since Robert said they had a honeymoon suite to get to. And by say, TJ rather meant that he was about to drag TJ out of the reception by the feet if he didn't comply. They scurried off to the elevator and pressed the button for the top presidential honeymoon suite and TJ found himself to be pressed against the back wall of the elevator which was entirely made up of mirrors.</p>
<p>"Holy shit- I've been waiting all day for this." Robert huffed as they kept pushing against each other, kissing and grinding until they were almost both panting. Soon as the elevator tone went off to their floor Robert forcefully dragged TJ out of the smaller space and they kissed each other all the way to the room, stumbling about with laughing and sloppy kissing noises. Backing onto the double door's Robert swiped the card and pulled his other half into the room before tackling him from behind onto the gigantic soft bed.</p>
<p>"Hey <em>Monkey boy</em>," Robert grabbed his attention.</p>
<p>"What is it, <em>King Bob</em>?" TJ replied rather cheekily causing Robert to grin.</p>
<p>"I Love you." He whispered as he leaned down next to TJ's ear as he was straddling the other's hips. But before TJ could reply Robert had completely lost all self-control and began to devour him, forcing them to ditch the suits before it got too hot.</p>
<p>And before they knew it they were making Love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pray for TJ guys, lets hope he can walk the next day lol</p>
<p><strong> Edit 6/28/20: </strong>  I just wanna say that the past like 5 chapters were pre-written, I get weird sparks of inspiration sometimes and tend to write in bulk before just procrastinating for a few weeks lol. Normally if I get a bit of writer's block or just no motivation due to my depression I tend to watch or read whatever fandom I'm trying to write for! Like the other day I found the Recess:Schools out movie on my TV box and forced my mom to watch it with me lmao. I'm 18 years old and still watching cartoons haha she must think I'm insane- So yeah thats how I work. I just wanted to share cause some people were worried I'd burn out, thanks for your concern but I should be okay. </p>
<p>Now onto bulk writing the next 5 chapters!! \(^-^)/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spinelli has the worst luck in the world.<br/>There are hints towards sex in this but nothing is graphic or even described as this focuses on Spinelli for the first part of the Chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the party ended Spinelli, Gretchen, and Vince all went to their shared room, it was on the second last floor and they all agreed to bunk together and each pays their share for the remainder of the base price of the room. Robert had kindly paid 50% of everyone's room fee but it was up to the guests to pay the rest depending on what room they got it could be a lot or not so much.</p>
<p>Spinelli was sat on her bed, texting her mom while Gretchen was in the bathroom taking off her makeup. Vince was busy shoving his suitcase into one of the closets. Spinelli sighed out in relief when she managed to be pulled from the dress, TJ's mom had loosened it but it was still uncomfortable around her baby bump. Vince had to literally pull her out of it which took at least ten minutes as it was practically stuck to her body due to the sweat from dancing in a crowded reception hall.</p>
<p>After they all sat on their beds, Gretchen on Spinelli's so they could talk. Vince told the girls all about his Son and Ashley B who practically abandoned him with Vince. The kid was around six months old. Gretchen too had a child, however, he was already turning two years old next month. His name was George or Georgie for short and Gretchen's husband was currently looking after him. Her husband happened to be a professor at the university who taught physics and general science. Gretchen worked at a laboratory at NASA and helped them with possible space experiments. Her elementary paper prooved to be useful in landing her the job. Vince was running basketball clubs at the country club on weekends but was a gym teacher at third street middle school.</p>
<p>They were having a good time until they heard a noise that made their blood run cold.</p>
<p>"Of course they'd have the room above <em>us</em>!" Spinelli half yelled and flopped backward onto the bed from where she was sitting. Vince laughed at her while Gretchen tried to ignore the noises coming from the floor above them.</p>
<p>"Well, it seems Robert and TJ found their room alright." She said in a joking manner and Spinelli groaned into her pillow.</p>
<p>"Well, goodbye sleep! They're gonna be going at it all fucking night!" She made a gagging noise when the moans and lewd noises only got more frequent and louder. Who knew TJ was a complete wuss during sex. They could hear Robert talking kind of coherently but TJ was just a mess. Thank goodness they couldn't hear <em>what</em> they were talking about.</p>
<p>About two hours later and Spinelli was at breaking point. Two pillows sandwiched her head to block out her ears and it wasn't working. Gretchen found it oddly humorous as she had previously said moments ago. "It's only a natural response to marriage Ashley."</p>
<p>"Don't call me that!" Spinelli snapped back. A loud noise stopped her from her incoming rant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Harder! Oh fuck, Bobby!"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gretchen was about to reply when Spinelli finally snapped, she stood up and grabbed one of the phone books from the desk beside her. She stood on the bed and began hitting the ceiling with the heavy book as she yelled.</p>
<p>"Fucking<em> pipe down</em>! Some of us are trying to sleep,<em> you horny bastards</em>!" She shrieked and began thudding on the ceiling more to get her point across. "They are so <em><strong>dead</strong></em>  when I see them tomorrow."</p>
<p>Vince ended up putting on his headphones and listening to his older brother (Chad's) podcast. Gretchen finally fell asleep after taking a sleeping tablet but sadly Spinelli couldn't take it as it was not suited for pregnant women. Instead, she had to endure four hours of sex noises and banging from the to floor above them. Vince had said it sounded like a stampede up there.</p>
<p>Finally at around four AM they stopped and Spinelli crashed into a deep sleep as she made a mental note to skin TJ and Robert alive tomorrow.</p><hr/>
<p>Robert and TJ woke up around Nine Am to go get breakfast at the restaurant. It was all you can eat and they were starving due to their nightly activities. TJ was a little bit sore but not as sore as he would be. They took a seat at a table and Robert began eating his bacon, eggs, and sausage breakfast while TJ settled on cereal. He may be 25 Years old now but he couldn't resist fruit loops.</p>
<p>Two very tense hands slammed on the table in front of them. The two boys jolted in their seats and looked up to Spinelli's dark brown eyes which had two prominent bags hanging under them.</p>
<p>"You two just <em>couldn't</em> keep it down- You!" She gritted out and yelled by pointing at Robert. "<strong>You</strong> might as well be the weight of an elephant- the god damn thudding noises!" She shrieked as Robert's cheeks turned to a scarlet color as the blood crept onto his face. "And <strong>you </strong>Tj Kingsley-Detweilier- fucking Moaning mess all goddamn night, if I hear the name<em> Bobby</em> one more time I'm going to introduce that person to madame fist!"</p>
<p>TJ choked on his water at the imitation of him moaning Robert's nickname that Spinelli gritted out. She huffed and walked away before they could say anything. The two were stunned and Robert laughed nervously as he poked his eggs. He didn't really seem hungry anymore.</p><hr/>
<p>After packing their suitcases TJ made hi way down the lobby and smiled when he saw his husband saying goodbye to the remaining guests. He had no clue where Robert planned on taking him but he was pulled out of his thoughts when a hand grabbed his shoulder, whipping around he saw Spinelli holding his cap.</p>
<p>"Don't want to forget this do you?" She smirked and he let out a shaky laugh. "Gonna miss you Teej, even if you are the reason I'm sleep deprived today."</p>
<p>"Sorry- It's only a month."</p>
<p>"Yeah well, enjoy it because you are helping me plan this dumb baby shower when you get back- you <em>owe</em> me that at least." They hugged for a moment before TJ was called over to get into the car. He gave hugs to his family and friends before following Robert.</p>
<p>They didn't really talk much more like just cuddle in the back of the limo before TJ fell asleep on the way to the airport. Although Robert knew TJ despised flying, he had another trick up his sleeve. He tried not to fall asleep because he knew he was a deep sleeper and that if he fell asleep he probably wouldn't wake up for hours. The drive was cut short when they arrived at the airport, TJ grumbled and almost wanted to murder Robert for making him fly on a plane again.</p>
<p>"I hate flying- Could we not get a boat or something."</p>
<p>Robert laughed. "Yeah because getting on a boat that will sink, is a great idea." He said in his usual sarcastic tone. "Plus the ocean freaks me out."</p>
<p>"Okay so it's fine if I'm petrified of planes but if poor little Bob is scared of the ocean, it's fine." TJ narrowed his eyes. Robert put his hand to his Husband's mouth to muffle his rambling and pointed to the runway that they were approaching.</p>
<p>"Okay then Mr. Boat guy, I'll get on my new private jet and you can get on a little dingy boat all the way over the fucking Atlantic-"</p>
<p>"YOU BOUGHT A JET!?" TJ shrieked. Robert's face fell from a smug smile into a neutral expression.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I thought about it a while ago and decided to get one. I even got it in red because that's your favorite color." He shrugged as if buying a jet was a normal thing to do. "And that's just the first part- it's not even mine!" Robert laughed but stopped when TJ's face just stared at him wide-eyed as the airport staff helped to load their luggage onto the giant aircraft.</p>
<p>"What are you talking about?"</p>
<p>"I know you are scared about planes falling because you don't trust commercial airlines. So I bought you your very own aircraft so if you need to check on anything you can. Not only that but I may or may not have gotten two-"</p>
<p>TJ stayed silent for a moment.</p>
<p>"Do you not like it-" Before Robert could even finish that sentence he was bombarded in a body crushing hug. He let out a shaky laugh and hagged back. "I'll take that is a yes."</p>
<p>"You may be a very expensive asshole sometimes but thinking about me is very sweet." TJ kissed Robert's cheek and turned to see the aircraft's pilot opening the door for them to lead them on the jet. "You really didn't have to y'know spend this much money on me."</p>
<p>"I made it clear years ago, I intend to spoil you and even more so now that you are basically my wife." Robert teased.</p>
<p>"What makes you think I'm the wife in this relationship?" TJ huffed as they took their seats, TJ noticed there was actually a bed onboard complete with some living things. </p>
<p>"Dunno love maybe its because I'm the one on t-" Robert was shoved out of the way from looking out of one of the windows when TJ ran past him to the mini-fridge and began raiding all of the sugary snacks. "Hungry?" Robert asked.</p>
<p>"Well- just a little."</p>
<p>Turning around TJ didn't even hear Robert sneak up behind him until they were inches apart. "Well, I have a <em>hunger</em> that I think only my dear husband can fix." He said in his dark tone that sent shivers up TJ's spine. He thought about it for a moment and glanced between the man in front of him and the bed. Well, you only go on a honeymoon once-</p>
<p>They spent the entire trip tangled up together. Thank god for their high stamina.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wonder where they are headed to?</p>
<p>Also, it's a little shorter than usual so sorry about that, I'm planning on making the next chapters longer. I feel like I tend to ramble on with descriptions and stuff so I tried to keep it shorter but who knows, maybe that's just my writing style I guess.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I tried to get out of my comfort zone and write some light sex scenes but mainly just kissing though- I'm sorry! I said I wouldn't but I can't avoid it forever and think it would be good to help me face my own trauma and insecurities. Nothing is described in detail because I'm not ready for that lol.<br/>I will put a <strong> ~ ~ </strong> if anyone wishes to skip it! it's really short!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Theo- wake up." Robert kissed down the back of his husband's neck to try and coax him out of his overnight slumber. "We're going to land shortly."</p><p>"Already?" TJ yawned and sat up in the comfy airline bed. He flopped back down a second later as he found it way too comfy to actually get out of it. He felt his husband's strong arms snake around his bare waist and pull him closer. TJ blushed suddenly, he wasn't used to the fact he was now <em>married</em>, to his childhood friend at that! "Where even are we?"</p><p>"You'll see." came the tired response. "We have four other places to visit each week for the next month."</p><p>"We are going around the world aren't we?" TJ asked and he turned his head over his shoulder to glance at Robert who was grinning as if he'd just won the lottery. And in his mind, marrying TJ made him better than winning the lottery. Best privilege he ever got in his opinion. TJ finally got out of the bed and put on some clean underwear before slowly walking to the smaller window and his mouth hung open slightly. "Paris?" He stuttered as he watched the Eiffel tower shrink as they flew past it towards the airport. "No way-"</p><p>"Well, I couldn't take you on your honeymoon without including what is supposed to be the most romantic city on Earth."</p><p>"How the hell did I end up with someone as perfect as you," TJ muttered with an awestruck face. Robert simply laughed and rolled over to the side of the bed that was closest to TJ.</p><p>"I believe it happened because you and I got stuck on a project together when I was in sixth grade and you were in fourth." He replied. "You then offered to be my friend and the rest was history."</p><p>"Hm yeah, a very rocky history since someone was a total ass to me at the start."</p><p>"Hey- I've made up for that!" Robert pouted. "We should get dressed anyways. I think we are going to be landing within thirty minutes or so." Came the more bossy tone that TJ was used to. He didn't mind as he was too loved up to notice or protest against his partners demanding tones. "Wear something light but smart or we won't be able to do what I have planned." </p><p>"Light as in?-" TJ shut up once a red shirt was pushed into his face by the hanger. It wasn't a bright red nor was it a deep red. Tj took the shirt gently from Robert's fingers which were holding the hanger's hook to be in front of his face. "Will this fit me?" TJ muttered in a shy voice. His voice suddenly became smaller than it normally would be and Robert noticed. He was an expert on reading people like a book, being king all those years ago really helped him observe the finer details in things even if he was sometimes a jerk about it.</p><p>"What are you saying? Of course, it will fit, I picked it out myself." Robert replied. He was currently trying to balance on the floor as he shoved one of his legs into his black pants. They were dress pants but were also a bit more casual than he was used to which would make it easier to blend in with tourists.</p><p>"Bobby, it's a size 10- I can't fit in that i-I'm too fat." He stuttered out in shame and covered his eyes with his hands. Robert's head snapped up at those words.</p><p>"No, you goddamn aren't!" He snapped and stormed over to TJ who began shaking. "Who the fuck said you were fat- Theo, you aren't even big."</p><p>"But look at me!" TJ yelled as the tears began to build up in his eyes. "Look at my stomach Rob, and my thighs-"</p><p>"So? You don't have a six-pack nor do you have defined muscles and that's okay. If I was a woman and people said I was too fat because I couldn't fit in a size 8 or 10, what would you say?"</p><p>"I'd say that's pathetic- no woman should be put down by their body-"</p><p>Robert grabbed his hands and rubbed them with his thumb. "So why are you putting yourself down? A man's body issues are just as valid." He explained and pulled TJ into a hug. "So what if you have a belly or thicker thighs, I personally enjoy them <em>very</em> much." He said in a happier more suggestive tone and pressed their foreheads together. TJ's eyes fluttered shut and he hummed with a smile. What would he do without Robert?</p><p>"Of course you'd make this into some kind of fetish." TJ giggled and squeaked when Robert threw him onto the bed. "H-Hey! We are supposed to be getting dressed, you've created the shirt now!"</p><p>"I'm going to show you that you have the most perfect body I've ever laid eyes on, the rest of the world will wait until I'm finished." He replied softly and hooked one of TJ's legs onto his shoulder and above his head, pressing a kiss into his inner thigh. TJ's face began to turn a scarlet red shade and he covered his face with his hands to in utter embarrassment before cold ones pulled them away. "Don't you hide your pretty face from me, Mr. Kingsley-Detweilier." Robert almost purred out their joint surname and it did more things to TJ than it should have done.</p><p>
  <strong>~ ~</strong>
</p><p>"Shouldn't we- Uhm maybe save this for later? You must be tired from last night!" TJ tried to squirm out of his husband's gentle grasp but gave up because he certainly didn't have enough willpower to leave when he was being treated so nicely. </p><p>Instead, he felt cold hands discard his underwear and warm lips leaving a trail of kisses and the sound of sweet worship around his thighs and lower regions. TJ bit his lip until he was about to draw blood because not only did he find the praise heartwarming but the kisses were doing a whole lot more than he expected they would. His mouth finally failed him when he let out a low groan.</p><p>"Even your voice is stunning." Robert hummed and continued to do his own thing. He was more determined than ever to get more of those delicious sounds from his Husband who was nicely spread out on the bed just for him. "Now come here pretty boy and let me taste those sweet lips of yours."</p><p>TJ whined at Robert's dirty talk. In a normal instance, the former elementary monarch had a way with words. He could practically convince or order anyone to do something they'd never dream of doing or expect to do but in the bedroom did it get even worse. TJ practically turned into putty at his lover's voice and Robert knew that far too well.</p><p>
  <strong>~ ~</strong>
</p><p>"Well, that was certainly fun." Robert panted as he flopped ontop of TJ's stomach and pressed a kiss to TJs under jaw. "You okay there?"</p><p>"Y-yeah, wow." TJ laughed breathlessly. "You really meant all of that?" He asked tilting his head up to meet Robert's eyes.</p><p>"Of course I did. I may be an asshole but I certainly never lie."</p><p>"I love you," TJ stated as he lifted them both up and cupped the other's face.</p><p>"I love you more," Robert replied in barely a whisper as TJ gently coaxed his face closer to his own and pressed his lips against the others. It took a while before they finally got ready for the last time because all they really wanted to do was love each other in bed for eternity.</p><p>TJ was glowing in Robert's eyes. He could see it on his freshly pink freckled cheeks, he didn't know if it was sex afterglow or just him being utterly biased when looking at him. Of course, he is going to see TJ as gorgeous because he married the guy. The way his cheeks rose when he smiled and his eyes scrunched up ever so slightly. His eyes sparkled whenever he laughed and his nose was the cutest little button nose Robert had ever seen. </p><p>"You're staring." TJ pointed out and snapped him out of his trance causing Robert to clear his throat. "So do you think it suits me?" TJ asked giving a playful twirl in his new soft shirt.</p><p>"It was made for you darling," Robert replied just as playfully and then took his partner's hand. "We need to get going before the show starts."</p><p>"Show?"</p><p>"You'll see." Robert hummed back in a cheerful tone before dragging TJ off of their newest aircraft and into a rather elegant taxi waiting for them outside of the airport. </p><p>They ended up walking down a few streets and past the Eiffel Tower. TJ really wanted to stop and sightsee but he was promptly told they had time for that later. Tj found himself being dragged to Palais Garnier which looked like a very regal and beautifully decorated French theatre. There was a cue outside for tickets but since Robert had bought only the best seats in the entire place, a single booth at the top to watch the show, he was able to cut in front and head straight in. Hand in hand the two walked up the stairs together before Robert parted the red velvet curtain to the small balcony where two equally soft seats waited for them.</p><p>"Your chair awaits." Robert teased and pulled it out to seat TJ in comfortably.</p><p>"Why thank you, kind sir." TJ retorted with a stifled laugh. The two had a very playful humor but also sarcastic at times. Tj loved it when they teased each other as he found Robert's remarks quite funny most of the time. TJ looked through the leaflet that the entrance workers gave them and read over the show.</p><p>"Ballet?"</p><p>"The nutcracker actually, I always wanted to see it." Robert corrected. "I heard the music is really good."</p><p>TJ hadn't seen ballet since Mikey and Spinelli did it that one time at Third Street but thankfully he found it quite moving even if he didn't show it back then. He adored how the dancers moved so seamlessly across the stage and were able to almost fly with their graceful jumps. Soon as the lights went down and the show started, TJ was on the edge of his seat. Completely awestruck at the choreography and lighting effects. Heck, even the music was heart-wrenching. Robert found it quite nice too but he wasn't as involved as TJ was. He couldn't help but let a small genuine smile creep upon his lips as he observed TJ enjoying every last moment of the performance.</p><p>After the show, the two were going to be going around Paris shopping for a while to kill some time along with some afternoon tea. Robert really wanted to try a French croissant and TJ didn't dare deprive his husband of this want or he'd be complaining the entire trip home. They ended up looking in some of the street stalls and picking up a few trinkets. Mainly it was TJ who wanted all of these hand made goodies. They even got their portrait done together as there was an artist offering the service in front of the Eiffel tower.</p><p>"Wow, that painting actually looks good." TJ hummed as the two went back to the hotel to drop off the things they bought.</p><p>"It does actually, I'll have to hang it in the entranceway when we finally get home." Robert agreed. "We should get going or we will lose our reservation." He stated and went to grab his wallet off of the dressing table near the window. TJ was busy admiring the view of the tower from their hotel window and the lights of Paris in the evening. "Come on." Robert hurried TJ along and locked their door before walking him over to the tower in about a ten minutes walk.</p><p>"The Tower?"</p><p>"We are going to be dining up there tonight." Robert pointed up at the very intimidating structure. "After you," He stepped aside as the elevator doors opened.</p><p>TJ was a little uncomfortable as the waiter showed them their table. People stared at him and he didn't feel like he fit in amongst the high-class elegant people who were seated all around the top of the tower. Robert had booked a table closest to the edge near the balcony where they could see the entire skyline of Paris lit up under the stars. It was by candlelight and quite secluded from all the other guests at the place. TJ was about to sit when Robert pulled out his chair for him.</p><p>"Thanks," TJ said timidly. He would never get used to these extra miles Robert would go to impress him. "It's amazing," TJ said letting out a breath as the cool air from Paris gently brushed against his face. The lights illuminated the city as the stars lit up the sky. Robert beamed internally at TJ who was smitten with the view, especially how the full moons luminous rays highlighted the silverware on their table. It also highlighted TJ's face in such a way that Robert could have melted which was a rare feeling for him to have.</p><p>They ordered some food and some wine to celebrate, although TJ wasn't allowed much due to his medication. "Robert there's something I'd like to say and if I don't say it now I don't think I ever will." TJ let out a breath.</p><p>Robert's brow raised and he put down his glass. "You want a divorce? I can change I swear-"</p><p>"No!" TJ yelled causing a few heads to turn. "No- Of course not. You're stuck with me for life."</p><p>"Good," Robert replied. His worry calming down instantly.</p><p>"I wanted to say that I really do appreciate everything you do for me. And I'm just the luckiest guy ever to end up with you." TJ muttered shyly. Robert smiled proudly.</p><p>"Who would have thought eh? The second prankster prince would become my husband." Robert smirked.</p><p>"Or I'd marry the obnoxious asshole of a king-" TJ joked and earned a flick to his button nose. "Ow!"</p><p>"Don't insult royalty TJ, Or you will have to be <em>punished</em>." He retorted. TJ coughed and almost choked on his drink at the most definitely sexual threat Robert shot at him. Tj glared as he struggled to swallow his wine. At that moment TJ realized that within this month.</p><p>He was never going to have a peaceful night's sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We briefly explore their honeymoon!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So Paris, more broadly the entire country of France was the first destination on their honeymoon. Robert had said he picked four destinations to take TJ to over the month. What he didn't tell him is that he had a surprise just waiting at the end and he was sure he was going to love it. He smiled proudly at his brilliant ideas, honestly, in his opinion, he should run a business with these ideas. The first week was France, four days spent in Paris and the other on the outskirts of the country. Robert had many things planned.</p><p>Today was their second day, after their amazing meal at the top of the worlds most iconic tower, they had spent the entire night getting frisky under the soft cotton sheets of their presidential suite which overlooked Paris. They had fun together, especially Robert who thought the build-in hot tub bath was revolutionary. You simply had to walk down two steps into the corner dip in the floor and when it filled up it was like a built-in hot spring bath. He made mental note to get one installed back at home. With all the technological advances that had been made since the 2000's Robert was itching to get more modern things for their mansion. He wanted a pool that was just your average floor but converted into a pool at a click of a button.</p><p>Tj was more relaxed in the sense of their giant home. As long as he got to pick the decorations or color schemes for each room he didn't care what Robert did. Although he was on the fence about Robert asking to install some kind of weird sex dungeon in the very bottom of their three-story basement. He honestly thought it was a joke at first but no, he was deadly serious. On the second day of their French honeymoon, Robert had planned to go to the <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn"><span class="e24Kjd">Louvre where the famous Mona Lisa is located at. He also wanted to go visit the famous just outside of Versailles. They had taken many pictures and ended up eating at every place you could imagine.</span></span></p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn"> <span class="e24Kjd">On their fifth day of this week in France, they moved closer to the country's rural part of the country. Robert had rented out a chateau for the two and had a fun day at a vintage brewery and vineyard booked. Not only that but they tried different foods and wines for the next two days while relaxing in their country garden. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn"> <span class="e24Kjd">After their lovely week in Paris and the countryside, TJ was honestly ready to go home but Robert had whisked him away back onto TJ's own private aircraft and went across the channel all the way to England for their next destination. The regal capital of England was their next destination. TJ was a huge history nerd even if he liked to deny it so Robert's first mission was to take him around all the landmarks. They visited the British Museum, Saatchi Gallery, Trafalgar Square, and even the palace. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn"> <span class="e24Kjd">After all that sightseeing they went back to their five-star hotel located in the center of London to sleep after some very slow and tired lovemaking as the two were honestly to proud to say they were too tired for sex. Their second day was them going on the river thymes on a boat and they even had their evening meal up at the top of the shard. Although Robert was alright with money and was rich beyond belief, he couldn't wrap his head around the British currency system. TJ, on the other hand, found it quite humorous. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn"> <span class="e24Kjd">"That will be £153 per person, sir." The waiter replied crunching up the numbers. "Can I interest you in two cocktail drinks at London's steakhouse for an extra £40?"</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn"> <span class="e24Kjd">Robert's brow creased in utter confusion. What the hell? "Uh, sure? Do you take card?"</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn"> <span class="e24Kjd">"Yes, we do sir." </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn"> <span class="e24Kjd">TJ bit his lip and stifled a laugh at Robert going over the numbers over and over again. His eyes were squinted since he had left his reading glasses at the hotel like an idiot. TJ was always saying he should wear contacts if he didn't want to wear his glasses. Robert tried his card multiple times and felt his teeth grit together in annoyance as it kept being declined.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn"> <span class="e24Kjd">"It seems your card is American?" The waiter commented. "We only take British cards here, we are sorry about the inconvenience as our systems haven't updated to include worldwide cards just yet." He apologized. "Could I suggest using cash?"</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn"> <span class="e24Kjd">"I would if I fucking knew how to work out the math!" Robert hissed digging through his wallet for all these strange notes. It was easier in France who just automatically took the money from his card and converted it into Euros from Dollars. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn"> <span class="e24Kjd">"Bob, let me do this. So that's £346 right?" TJ asked and grabbed his husband's wallet and gave the waiter £350. "Keep the change, consider it a tip for dealing with us." TJ smiled nervously and dragged Robert to their table once the payment went through.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn"> <span class="e24Kjd">"I hate the currency here," Robert grumbled as he fiddled with his napkin. "Should have stayed in America huh?" He joked.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn"> <span class="e24Kjd">The next week was them going to tourist places and just dragging TJ around all the cool looking stores. They visited China town and even got a tour of the Westminister parliament. On their final day, they had a little picnic in St James' park while looking through all their pictures on their brand new digital camera. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn"> <span class="e24Kjd">"You suit that shirt," TJ commented. The picture was a picture of Robert reading a book on a bench in front of big ben's tower. He was wearing a green flannel shirt and some blue jeans which were unusual given his expensive more formal taste in clothing. "You should dress casual more often." TJ hummed as he ran a hand through Robert's hair who was busy scrolling through the camera. He hadn't bothered to really style his hair the past few days and TJ noticed it was getting rather long. When it wasn't gelled back or brushed back or to one side, TJ noticed that the ends were quite long and stopped just above his jawline. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn"> <span class="e24Kjd">Robert's hair had always been wildly untamed without some kind of hair product, ever since Elementary it has been quite fluffy and silky compared to TJ's shaggy brown hairdo. "Hey, I like this one." Robert grinned. It was a picture he had taken a few days ago when he had sneaked up on TJ who was just coming out of the shower. The picture was a freeze-frame of TJ red in the face screaming at Robert who at the time was presumably laughing behind the camera. Luckily his body was hidden by the shower curtain.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn"> <span class="e24Kjd">"You ass!" TJ growled and flicked Robert's ear when he began laughing at the picture.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn"> <span class="e24Kjd">"You still look great in it!" Robert said between laughs. TJ ended up huffing and pushing his husband backward onto the picnic blanket while he sat there with his arms crossed. "Aw don't get sour Monkey boy." Robert snickered.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn"> <span class="e24Kjd">"I'll get you back for that- Mark my words," TJ muttered as he took an angry bite out of his sandwich.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn"> <span class="e24Kjd">Their third destination happened to be Japan, Robert had loved technological advances in the past decade and Japan was the center of it all. He took TJ to England for his history nerd passions but now it was his turn. They explored everywhere, from a new thing called capsule hotels all the way to the latest ideas for computers. Robert commented that they looked much sleeker and smaller which was much better. It would make work easier at least. 2012 wasn't that far away now as it was starting to near September time. They tried sushi and partook in many of Japan's cultural events. It really enlightened the two on other cultures although Robert still had not mastered the chopsticks just yet.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn"> <span class="e24Kjd">Their fourth week was in Thailand, the sandy beaches, and luxury relaxation destinations. TJ found it nice as they got to go scuba diving and even swam with dolphins. Robert despised the ocean but he made an effort even if it did take an hour to persuade him just to put his feet in the ocean. He was terrified of drowning but didn't tell TJ the reason why. TJ did finally get his revenge for that picture when Robert began panicking about a crab on the rock next to him. TJ was almost on the sandy beach floor laughing and he even took pictures of Robert almost cowering in the corner because of this quite large crab that was stalking towards him.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn"> <span class="e24Kjd">"It isn't funny Detweiler!" He yelled and ended up jumping off the rock into the warm ocean to swim back to shore. And by swim, TJ meant he clung to the rock and waited for TJ to go get him and help him back to shore because he refused to swim through the oceanic currents. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn"> <span class="e24Kjd">"My last name isn't even Detweiler anymore, dear husband of mine." TJ teased on the walk back to the hotel. Robert's teeth were chattering together from being cold as a white towel was tightly wrapped around him. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn"> <span class="e24Kjd">"Shut up." </span> </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn"> <span class="e24Kjd">On the last night of their honeymoon, they watched fireworks from the full moon beach party on the sandy shores and partied the night away. TJ loved every day they had together and couldn't wait for an entire lifetime. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn"> <span class="e24Kjd">However, when they got home, Robert took a detour on the way to their mansion as he was insisting on driving considering he was slightly jet-lagged. TJ had no clue where he was driving them but Robert had parked the car outside some kind of building with a metal roof. He told TJ to get out and follow him. The freckled-faced brunette almost cried when Robert led him inside the shelter and down the hall to a very specific room. "I know you get lonely when I'm working so, this beauty is all yours- ours but mainly yours." He said pushing TJ slowly towards the little labrador puppy. Its golden fur shook when it ran towards TJ and began trying to jump up towards him.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn"> <span class="e24Kjd">TJ was beaming with joy at their new little Dog. And began petting the little guy, he hadn't decided a name yet but he had no words for how happy was. Maybe this was the thing he needed to feel complete? A companion and friend at home with him to keep him company. He felt so happy and just continued to play with the little guy who was an excited ball of energy.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn"> <span class="e24Kjd">What an excellent way to end their honeymoon.</span> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Very brief because I suck at writing lol. Sadly it is time to go back to real life! Will their marriage hold up?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took about three days for their honeymoon craze to die down. After spending so much time together and practically attached by the hips, it was difficult to go back to their routine. Robert was currently waiting for a phone call to see if he got the position of secretary of Education as the new term was starting soon.He was currently pacing their living area back and forth while TJ watched helplessly. Their little puppy was named Nicky or Nick for short. He was very active and was following Robert and his pacing. He seemed to like Robert's shiny black dress shoes and often tried to play with his feet while he was on the phone or having Dinner with TJ.</p><p>"Why haven't they called yet?" Robert huffed and his shoulders sank. He paused and looked to TJ who gave a sympathetic smile. "I'm going to bed." He grumbled and began walking off. It was around ten at night and as soon as Robert's foot collided with the first step of their double staired entranceway, the phone rang.</p><p>Robert scrambled back to pick up the phone and he suddenly switched to his professional cold, stern voice.</p><p>"Hello, Yes speaking," Robert replied. "Hello sir, yes...okay right," He kept talking. TJ wished he could hear what was going on. He was on the edge of his seat watching Robert talk to the person on the other end. He had worked all his life for this moment and TJ held his breath. "Okay, I get it- thank you," Robert replied rather emotionlessly.</p><p>TJ's heart sank as he saw Robert's expression drop and his handshake as he put down the phone. TJ stood up when his husband leaned against the little table where the phone was, both hands shaking as they gripped the polished wood. TJ couldn't see Robert's face but he heard ragged breaths.</p><p>"Robert, I'm sorry. It's a hard position to get and there's always next time?" He muttered reaching out to put a hand on the others hunched back. He heard the raven-haired man let out a shaky laugh. Tj stepped back when Robert whipped around with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face.</p><p>"You're looking at America's new Secretary for Education." He laughed out breathlessly. TJ saw hints of tears in his eyes as he too beamed with pride.</p><p>"That's amazing! I'm so happy for you Bobby." TJ yelled in excitement as he hugged his spouse to death. For once things were starting to look up for the couple, goals were being met and most of all they were happy together, as it should be.</p><p>Although TJ was so happy for Robert reaching this such important milestone in his career, He was a little upset that he had to leave for three weeks to go meet the president and pitch some plans, meetings and overlook things such as budgets or policies. It was a very quick month that passed and Robert was off on his work trips already. So TJ was left alone, across the country in this huge house. At least he had nick to keep him company. He was planning on lounging about all day in his pj's but life had other plans. It had almost been two months since he had seen Spinelli. She was seven months long. They had talked over the phone and TJ heard all about her scans and everything. It was just after Halloween when he heard a knock at the door.</p><p>"Halloween was yesterday- who the hell is knocking now." He grumbled as he walked towards the door at eleven AM in the morning. So much for his lazy day he had planned.</p><p>"Heya Teej!" Spinelli beamed and slowly waddled inside after he let her in. She was struggling to balance her belly while also walking in a straight line. "So the baby shower is next month and I'm deciding not to find out the gender." She smiled.</p><p>"That's great!"</p><p>"He is due in January which should be easier than having a baby before Christmas." She sighed. "So how are things with you guys, where is Bob anyways?"</p><p>"He's off on official education business for a month," TJ replied. "So it's just me and Nicky."</p><p>"Oh right! You got a dog, where is the rascal anyway?" She said looking around and beamed when a small golden puppy ran out from one of the side rooms holding a bone in its mouth. TJ was thankful for friends like Spinelli to keep him company.</p>
<hr/><p>TJ liked kids, he liked Spinelli too but this was just a wreck. TJ had helped Spinelli plan a very low-key baby shower with her entire extended family and friends. Her family had so many kids in it that they were starting to reak havoc on everything, pulling on table cloths, writing on the walls, and beating each other up (which was typical of a Spinelli). TJ had managed to calm them down by bargaining them with candy.</p><p>"For every hour that you behave, I add one piece of candy for each good child into the jar and whoever behaves the best gets the jar of candy." He said slowly as he waved the sherbert treats in front of them and put it in the jar when they all piped down. Once they left to go quietly play dolls or wrestle battles, TJ walked back over to the couch area where Spinelli was opening gifts from people.</p><p>"Oh wow Mikey, more diapers- how thoughtful." She nervously laughed as she added them to the ever-growing pile. "What's left?"</p><p>"My gift- well Robert's too. He would be here but his three-week trip has been extended to four." TJ grumbled as he pushed a large box over to Spinelli. "I saw how you were trying to fix up your old family crib which I know has been used for generations but, it's the 21st century and I think it's time for an upgrade."</p><p>Spinelli's eyebrow raised in confusion as she ripped into the yellow wrapping paper. Her jaw dropped when She saw the giant box of what seemed to be a white baby crib and when TJ handed her more boxes she burst out crying. She didn't know why but she just began crying.</p><p>"Pookie!? What's wrong?" Spinelli's mother asked as she put an arm around her daughter.</p><p>"I-I This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me- TJ you amazing son of a- Come here!" She stammered out through her mix of laughing and crying. TJ beamed and went in for the hug. "You are going to be an amazing Uncle TJ!" She grinned and TJ let out a nervous laugh.</p><p>"Guys we should have some cake now!" One of Spinelli's many Aunt's exclaimed happily. "Here Ashley you can have the first bit-"</p><p>Spinelli grumbled at that. She hated her first name. "One thing I won't be doing is naming the kid Ashley, Tyler, Randall, or Brittany."</p><p>The party died down and TJ ended up sharing out that Jar of good candy before all the kids and their parents left. Spinelli said goodbye to her own folks as they left the apartment leaving Vince and TJ behind to help the pregnant woman clean up a bit.</p><p>"These kids- swear to God they used sharpies!" Vince said in annoyance. He had wall duty which consisted of scrubbing Spinelli's white walls from the kids who drew all over them in permanent markers. Vince just didn't know it was permanent quite yet.</p><p>TJ was going around and putting all the paper plates and cups into a trash bag along with any confetti flakes he could find before using the vacuum cleaner. Spinelli was complaining about a bad back as she flopped onto the sofa- she said she felt sick which Vince just put it up to being pregnant. TJ was polishing the tables and Vince was painting the wall with spare paint Spinelli had in her storage closet to cover up the drawings. TJ heard Spinelli huff in irritation and move around in her sitting position a few times at the uncomfortable feeling that began getting worse.</p><p>"Guys-"</p><p>"I'm tellin' ya Spin, My Sister in law said the exact same things to Chad when she was pregnant."</p><p>"Guys!"</p><p>"Wait Chad had a kid?" TJ said in shock. Vince nodded and began explaining he had twins with his wife who was named Mariam or something. They were currently living in Australia where Chad worked as a mathematician for a building company in Sydney.</p><p>"G-U<em>ys</em>!" Spinelli shrieked and hunched over in her chair and gripped her knees in pain. TJ and Vince's casual discussion stopped immediately and their head whipped around to the woman in distress. Vince's eyes widened in horror when a clear liquid began pooling at the bottom of Spinelli's feet.</p><p>"Holy mother of God-"</p><p>Spinelli began screaming in pain when the uncomfortable feeling turned to one of a sharp stabbing like sensation. It was like a period cramp but a million times worse. "Guys! I think my water just broke." She whimpered out and began groaning in pain when the contractions began to shoot through her body like wildfire.</p><p>"Vince go start the car! Okay Spinelli I'm going to help you up now." TJ yelled as the two scrambled to get Spinelli to the hospital as fast as they could. TJ slowly helped her to her feet but when she kept falling or her knees buckled under her pained weight- TJ ended up hoisting her up bridal style and running out of the apartment with her screaming bloody murder. "Go!" TJ yelled when he and his best friend made it into the car, Vince's foot stomped onto the gas pedal as they began racing towards the towns edge hospital. </p><p>"This can't be happenin-G HOLY SHIT!" Spinelli's voice cracked with a very loud shriek when a contraction pushed through her. "FuckFuckFuckFUCK!" She repeated through her labored breaths as TJ held her hand and kept repeating breathing exercises that she had told him about when she went to a birthing class with her mom.</p><p>"Spinelli you need to hold on- We are almost there," Vince called to the back of his car where Spinelli made a growling noise at him before cursing some more.</p><p>"I'm not due for another two weeks! I should be holding on until then!" She yelled back and called Vince a maniac when they suddenly halted the car outside of the hospital. Vince wasn't allowed in the birthing room but it seemed the doctors assumed TJ to be the baby's father as they practically shoved him in the room with Spinelli and her midwife. Once the midwife left to go inform the doctor that she was practically ready to start pushing TJ awkwardly piped up.</p><p>"Spinelli I shouldn't be here- I'm not the father!" He whispered and then saw Spinelli give a pained unamused look as she sucked on the pain-relieving gas with a white-knuckled grip around the nozzle. It was too late for any morphine and she was just going to have to grin and bare it.</p><p>"You aren't fucking leaving me in here TJ!" She said through gritted teeth as a rapid contraction pulsed down her spine and to her abdomen area. "Please-"</p><p>"Hold my hand," TJ replied determined to stay and help her through it. He was shitting himself for all the blood and fluids but he could just look away, right? Yet when the doctor came and Spinelli began to push he couldn't keep his eyes away as a loud piercing scream filled the delivery room. Spinelli had gripped and probably crippled TJ's hand with her iron fist to which she referred to as 'madame.'</p><p>TJ couldn't care a less though because once that baby came into the world he was beaming for joy as Spinelli began swearing under her ragged breaths. Sweat coated her face and body as she slumped back in defeat.</p><p>"It's a boy!" The midwife cheered and handed the baby to TJ who smiled down at him. The baby gurgled and wriggled in his grasp and soon enough calmed down in his arms. Spinelli was quite out of it for another few moments before finally calming down.</p><p>"Spinelli look, you have a <em>son</em>!" TJ laughed breathlessly as he handed the bundle to his mother who beamed. "Looks like you were right Spin, this guy is gonna be a little fighting tiger."</p><p>"Thanks Teej." Spinelli said softly and began almost suffocating her baby with kisses and cuddles.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few months since Spinelli had abruptly given birth to her son, She named him Carlos after her great grandfather Carlos Spinelli. He was quite the handful so she was super thankful that TJ helped out when she was struggling. Robert had been in and out of town a lot recently which made TJ upset. They were practically still newlyweds and he barely saw his husband. Skype calls and phone calls could only do so much. Spinelli wasn't one for staying a whole year off of her work just because she had a baby now, in fact soon as Carlos became five months old she enrolled him in a preschool for young babies whose parents couldn't afford a babysitter. Eventually, her work took off so she had begged TJ to start taking Carlos to the school. They basically just played with him, did tummy exercises, and other things.</p><p>Today was no exception. "Hey Maria, I'm here with Carlos again." TJ greeted the receptionist. A month he had been taking Carlos, Carl for short, to this preschool and he actually found it nice to talk to other adults. Maria was the receptionist and group manager. She was really sweet and often tried to include TJ in whatever they were doing that day so he wasn't awkwardly sitting out waiting for the four hours to finish.</p><p>The activities included anything from, tummy time to reading groups. They sung songs and even did some crafts like hand printmaking. There was a more developed class for those who were a year old and wanting to learn shapes with toys but Carl wasn't quite there yet. He was almost seven months when he said his first word which was super early. To his surprise, it wasn't even "mama" or anything similar. It happened so fast and he almost cried then and there. They were in their reading circles and the small dark brown-haired boy began babbling noises out until Maria mentioned TJ's name again.</p><p>"Tee!" Carlos said brightly as he held out his hands towards TJ who stared with his mouth slightly open. "Tee Tee!" He giggled out as Tj almost crushed him to death in a hug. He couldn't say the 'J' yet but this was good enough for him. Spinelli was shocked when her son came home babbling his new word over and over again.</p><p>"Tee huh?" She smiled and managed to settle her son down for a nap.</p><p>"I guess so." TJ laughed and grabbed his backpack from the underside of the pushchair. "Same time tomorrow?"</p><p>"Yeah, thank's Teej."</p><hr/><p>It had been almost two months since TJ saw Robert face to face due to him being summoned to the white house for duty as the secretary for Education. If it wasn't for Carlos and Spinelli he most likely would have gone insane. When his husband returned from his trip he was so deep into his workaholic zone that he walked straight past TJ and to his office. He was on the phone to some friend of his at work and TJ was frozen in his spot as his husband, a person he has known since he was nine years old, walked past him without a second glance.</p><p>"Yeah, Okay Lea- I'll sort it out don't you worry." Robert laughed as he balanced his phone between his shoulder and jaw. Typing away on his laptop in his office. TJ knew he shouldn't be snooping at his husband's work but there he was, outside of his office listening in to the conversation. "Oh yeah I got home alright- It doesn't even feel like home." He heard Robert comment with a laugh.</p><p>"Of course I miss-"</p><p>TJ's head was pounding and the last word was drowned out by his anxiety. Did he just say <em>you? </em>Did Robert miss someone? TJ held his breath and shook his head. Of course, he must have listened to it all wrong.</p><p>"I'll be coming back in say two weeks?- I can't leave you totally alone with this, Lea-" Robert was typing away. "Maybe four months? I could make it longer but it'd be a stretch."</p><p>TJ didn't even notice his eyes stinging from tears. He felt his chest tighten and his palms turn cold with sweat. What was he hearing? He was wanting to leave him again for four months? Who was this lea girl and why can't he leave her alone but it's fine when he leaves TJ alone for two months. In fact, he hadn't heard a word from Robert in two weeks because every time he called him it went straight to voicemail.</p><p>"Please! As if that would happen." TJ heard Robert snort in his usual cocky tone as if he thought he was untouchable. "Okay, then it's a date!"</p><p>TJ's heart stopped. He couldn't breathe as the small distant noises of talking and tears falling to the floor were faintly heard. "But you like Sushi!" Robert barked with laughter down the phone. "Okay maybe I like sushi but still you can't resist my needs."</p><p>TJ stook a reluctant step back and stared at the door with a defeated look.</p><p>"Okay yeah, talk to you soon. Bye Leanne." He hung up and huffed running a hand through his hair with stress. He slammed his laptop shut and took in the dull but pristine state of his office. By this time, TJ had run off to most likely go cry but Robert was oblivious. TJ hadn't even crossed his hazy job filled mind. He spun around on his desk chair trying to release some stress and then glanced at a picture frame on his desk. Their wedding day seems like a lifetime ago when he married his husband- Robert's dark eyes widened.</p><p>Holy shit his <em>husband</em>- Robert panicked as he remembered he had literally walked past him in such a haste to go talk with his secretary Leanne about some policy he was working on. He groaned on how bad that must have looked. He changed his number during the trip as someone had been using it to try and blackmail him so he hadn't heard from TJ in weeks. He was so busy with the new policy and setting it up that he forgot to even add TJ's number back into his phone. He stood up and briskly walked around their enormous house looking for his husband but he wasn't anywhere to be found.</p><p>Robert was beginning to worry which was unusual for him to do. There were only a few people in his life that he'd be emotionally available to worry for. His mother, sister, grandmother, TJ, and his two best friends (Jerome and Jordan). He had asked Elle where he was when he saw her returning to her room which was located on the west wing of the mansion. It was getting darker outside and the twenty-eight-year-old was crumbling with anxiety. If TJ was out there at this time at night then he might be lost and freezing cold. It may have been May but it was still icy out!</p><p>"I do recall seeing him run off near the guest rooms- He did seem upset actually..." Her voice trailed off in thought but Robert didn't have time to listen. He dashed off to the guest's rooms on the second floor and looked in every room. He finally found him, curled up on the guest bed wearing his favorite oversized black hoodie and jeans. His shoes were discarded near the bed and he seemed to be sleeping from a distance. But when Robert turned the light on in the room he could see that his eyes were in fact wide open and wet with tears.</p><p>"Theodore?" Robert called out in the best gently tone he could muster. His voice wasn't shaky with nerves as he was a master at hiding his emotions but he was genuinely concerned. He saw TJ's eyes roll and he avoided his calls and presence in general. "Why re you sleeping in here?" Robert asked as he took a step in the room and closed the door behind him. "Baby?"</p><p>TJ stayed silent, Robert noticed his jaw was clenched as his freckled cheeks were flushed red from irritation, presumably his tears must have caused his skin to become irritated as he hadn't washed his face. "Are you okay."</p><p>"What do you fucking think Robert!?" TJ shrieked as he sat up when Robert sat at the end of the bed. "Do I look okay to you? Oh, wait! You <strong>never</strong> even asked me when you came home <em>five hours</em> ago." He said in a strained yell, his voice cracking from him almost bursting into tears.</p><p>"I am so sorry- I was busy with-"</p><p>"Lea? How you were planning a date with her." TJ said dryly and pulled away from his husband's grasp when he tried to comfort him.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I heard everything. You were wanting to leave again for four months- go on a fucking sushi date with this woman!" TJ's breaths were becoming ragged from his anxiety. "I knew marrying you was too good to be true- I just knew you'd fucking leave me eventually but I didn't expect it would be less than  a year later." TJ sobbed out. trying desperately to hide his face with the sleeve of his hoodie with no avail.</p><p>"What? I'm- Id never leave you!" Robert stuttered in disbelief. "How could you say that?"</p><p>"Isn't it obvious? You in Washington surrounded by rich, hard-working pretty women- how could you not?"</p><p>"What do you take me for? Some whore?!" Robert gritted, he was beginning to get angry.</p><p>"No," TJ said bitterly. "Then who is she? Some pretty young blonde?"</p><p>Robert snapped. "She's my fucking secretary you stupid boy!" He roared out as he jolted up to stand over TJ as his shadow over him causing the brunette's eyes to widen in shock. "How can you be so fucking thick!? I married you, I love you- You are just so fucking insecure that you can't even trust me!" He shrieked and paced back and forth. Eventually throwing the lamp from the dressed in rage- the glass shattering echoed around the room.</p><p>TJ sat and stared before more tears fell down his cheeks. "You don't get it, do you? You ignore me for two weeks- I haven't seen you in two MONTHS and you expect me to be all happy as Larry when you walk past me? You expect me not to be insecure!? Look at yourself goddammit!" TJ yelled back. "You are twenty-eight- rich as hell, powerful position in government and handsome as hell- of course I'm-"</p><p>"So you want a divorce then?" Robert snapped. "I'll give you one if you want it."</p><p>"No!" TJ yelled. "Do you?"</p><p>"No- I married you. If I wanted to have ana fair I'd divorce you because I'm not one to betray people. A divorce won't cost me anything but hurt. I can pay you off- I can do everything but it will hurt like hell."</p><p>"What would I know, I'm just a stupid boy," TJ muttered.</p><p>"I didn't mean that-"</p><p>"You did."</p><p>"No, I didn't!" Robert shrieked and grabbed TJ's head with his two hands until their faces were inches apart. "Now you listen to me, I love you. I want you- I'll always want you. I'm sorry I haven't been around but work is stressful. Leanne is my secretary, the 'date' was a joke because she's helping me organize a policy over dinner. She's engaged and I'm married to you." He said in a soft tone, keeping direct eye contact with TJ. Those big watery eyes scrunched up when he stopped talking in a weak laugh as tears fell down his face. TJ removed Robert's hands from his face and practically launched himself at the taller man in a hug.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"I am too."</p><p>They stayed cuddled up together for a few brief moments before Robert pulled away and ran his thumb over TJ's tear-stained cheeks. "Fuck the policy, you are more important." He whispered and placed a kiss on his husband's forehead. "I'm not going back for at least four months."</p><p>"You can't. What if they need you-"</p><p>"Then they can come to me," Robert smirked. "I'm the secretary of education. I call the shots."</p><p>TJ let out a snorted laugh. Of course, the power is making him seem like an egotistical ass but that's why he loves him.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Updates aren't going to be daily for now as I'm going through some stuff, but here you go.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tj took Carlos to the nursery the next day. He was tired from his and Robert's fight but he was glad they made up eventually. He felt like such an idiot for ever doubting he'd be faithful and it showed. He became nervous around him in the morning. That was until his anxiety melted away when Robert attempted to try and cook him breakfast himself, tempted because he burnt the pancakes quite badly. TJ was about to take his favorite seat in the nursery to watch Carlos do some kind of crafting activity when Maria the secretary walked over.</p><p>"Hello, Theodore." She smiled and sat next to him. He saw that she was holding an orange pamphlet.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>"So you knock Lily is leaving us right?" She pointed out. Lily was one of the 'teachers' at this place and she was apparently moving to Australia with her wife. "We have a position opened up and I was thinking. Since you seem really good with the kids maybe you'd be interested?"</p><p>"Me?" TJ laughed out.</p><p>"Yeah, I see the way you work with them quite well and we could do a trial run if you aren't sure?"</p><p>"No! That would be amazing actually- is it volunteer work?"</p><p>Maria beamed. "You get paid $560 a week and you only need to stay back an extra hour every Friday to get some tasks set out for the next week. It's super easy."</p><p>"I'd love to- er, maybe I should ask my husband." TJ paused but then shook his head. "Nah fuck it, Robert always does shit without asking me anyways! I'd love to."</p><p>"Great! Ill get the paperwork ready then, have a good day and I'll be in touch." Maria shook his hand and went off to her office space to begin sorting out the employee paperwork for TJ to go through. TJ had a smile plastered on his face the entire night. So much so that when he walked into his home Robert instantly noticed his chipper upbeat tone.</p><p>TJ waltzed into the kitchen and smiled when he saw his husband attempting, not very well, to make him dinner. It wasn't going very well but TJ didn't mind as it was the thought that counts. "So what happened then?" Robert asked as he was trying to scrape the burnt sauce from the sides of the pan.</p><p>"I got a job offer." TJ grinned proudly as he leaned over the kitchen island with a brilliant toothy smile.</p><p>"Really?" Robert's head snapped up in disbelief. He was happy for him but just worried incase it would just cause more anxiety. "Where?"</p><p>"The daycare I take Carlos to." TJ hummed. Robert's face stayed neutral and TJ swore he could see his husband almost force a happy smile on his face. TJ knew this because he could hear the strained laughter in his overly exaggerated 'congrats' tone as he patted his husband back. "You could be a little happier for me."</p><p>"Look I am happy for you-" Robert sighed and winced when the spatula's metal end made a screeching noise on the pan. "It's just your anxiety and I don't know if being around loud, messy- rude kids is-"</p><p>"They aren't rude!" TJ snapped. "Bob they're like under three years old!"</p><p>"Still!" Robert huffed and slammed the pan down on the counter in defeat. He opted to scroll through his new iPhone to call a takeaway instead. This is exactly the reason he never cooks and has a chef to do it for them. "I'm just worried about you, your psychiatrist did say that too much stress can cause more than just anxiety- hair loss being one of them!"</p><p>TJ snorted. "Please I'm twenty-six and besides even if I did lose some hair I have my cap to cover it."</p><p>Robert's face deadpanned and TJ laughed nervously. His joke wasn't accepted the way he hoped for. "You can't wear that cap your entire life," Robert muttered to himself.</p><p>"Why don't you come down to the daycare center in a few days once I've settled in and see that it's a completely calm environment- put your own stupid controlling paranoia at ease hm?" TJ hummed as he slowly approached his husband for a hug.</p><p>"Okay," Robert said in a defeated tone. "Just don't expect me to start singing twinkle-twinkle or some sappy shit."</p><p>TJ laughed into the taller man's shoulder. "I'd honestly pay to see that."</p><hr/><p>TJ started first thing the next day and he enjoyed it more than he should have. He found it refreshing to finally have a purpose and all the kids and toddlers were just adorable. The one's who could speak a few words were positively inspiring as they still tried to learn their shapes or new words even if they failed. TJ even managed to teach Carlos a new word at learning hour which was "Mamam." Obviously he couldn't say "mama" just yet but it was close. Spinelli would love it and he did too. He felt some kind of feeling in his chest as it blossomed with pride at this boy advancing so fast with his language.</p><p>The day after that was similar and TJ loved talking to the parents and giving out golden stickers to those who behaved. He was really enjoying the routine of going to work, socializing, and helping kids learn even if they were still young and then going home to relax with his Husband.</p><p>Speaking of his dear Husband, TJ was called to the main office where Robert stood almost nervously still in his work suit. It seemed he was here on his lunch break.</p><p>"Well come on then." TJ smiled and motioned for him to follow. TJ was super enthusiastic about showing Robert around the place. Some of the older kids (mainly four years old) asked who he was and then TJ even got to lead storytime! Robert sat out on the sidelines, watching how relaxed and happy TJ was.</p><p>He had never seen him so passionate about something. The older kids listened intently at his story about a superhero princess or something stupid. Dark eyes were scanning the environment for any small details but all he saw was bright oversaturated posters and numbers or letters everywhere. He occasionally heard TJ's brilliant laugh and excited gasp when one of the kids was able to read a sentence. To Robert that didn't seem like much of an accomplishment but TJ was so happy just playing with the kids and comforting them if they began crying over some toy breaking.</p><p>Robert's face turned into a frown when TJ's amazing smile almost expanded when he walked over to him. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"Robert." TJ's smile fell and his eyes narrowed.</p><p>"You er seem happy here so I'll just uh-" He stammered and quickly grabbed his briefcase and coat. TJ grabbed his arm and looked at him confusingly.</p><p>"What's gotten into you?"</p><p>"Nothing, you seem to like it here so I don't know why I'm sticking around- I've come haven't I?"</p><p>"Bob-"</p><p>"No, just- I'll see you later okay." Robert snapped and walked off briskly. Tj's eye's narrowed. What had died and crawled into his ass this morning?</p><hr/><p>When TJ got home he shouldn't have been surprised to find Robert in a mood as he sat on the sofa, typing away on his laptop. he walked over to him slowly and stood there as if he was expecting an answer. Robert glanced up and then back down to his work. TJ scowled.</p><p>"So I'm not getting an explanation for you being an ass at my work today?"</p><p>"What do you want me to say TJ?" Robert snapped slamming the laptop closed.</p><p>TJ shrunk down considerably. "I want you to say you're happy for me..."</p><p>Robert's face dropped from his irritated expression and he put his laptop to the side. He gave a sheepish smile and patted the sofa next to him. "I am happy for you it's just-"</p><p>"Just what?" TJ asked sitting down slowly. He could sense the nervousness in his husband as he let out a sigh.</p><p>"I just saw how happy you were-I haven't seen you like that since our honeymoon. I guess I just got jealous."</p><p>"Jealous?" TJ asked.</p><p>"Well not jealous but I felt kind of stupid. You seemed really happy there but here you seem just really sad-"</p><p>"I just love kids." TJ shrugged. "They brighten my day I guess."</p><p>Robert shifted and rubbed his hand nervously. "You- You don't want kids, do you?"</p><p>"I do." TJ blurted out and Robert's eyes widened. "I've been meaning to ask you for months where you stand on the subject but I've been too anxious to even mention it until now and I thought maybe working with kids would prepare me more?"</p><p>"But you have Nicky to keep you company when-"</p><p>"It's not the same, he's a dog." TJ huffed. "I'm taking you don't want kids then?" TJ's voice was quiet with sadness and most likely disappointment.</p><p>"It's difficult to explain but if it's what you want and if it will make you happy I suppose having a kid would be good," Robert muttered. "We are financially ready but there is just one problem."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"TJ we are men." Robert pointed out. "Adoption? Surrogacy?"</p><p>"Surrogacy."</p><p>"Right but who would carry it? And who's DNA we going to use?"</p><p>"I know just the person." Tj's voice trailed off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is a disaster Spinelli," TJ whined into his hands. He was currently at Spinelli's apartment. It had been two weeks since he and Robert agreed on maybe the possibility of having a child. TJ knew that it was mainly him that wanted one judging by the fact that Robert was being more distant than ever. Every time TJ brought up the suggestion to go see a fertility clinic to be tested to see if they are carrying any genes that might put any future children at risk or behind in any way, Robert just made up some dumb excuse not to go. Then when TJ asked to go to the clinic to see the options on surrogacy, he made up the excuse of 'he was busy with work'. TJ understood that maybe checking their DNA for any imperfections might have insulted Robert to not want to be checked out but this was getting a bit out of hand.</p>
<p>"How are we supposed to get this process started when he won't even go with me to the clinic!" He asked Spinelli who was busy trying to shove some disgusting orange food into Carlos's mouth. He was wiggling in his highchair trying to escape from his mother's hand trying to feed him.</p>
<p>"What's so special about this clinic?" Spinelli asked.</p>
<p>"Well we need to decide who's sperm we are gonna use and find a surrogate- My sister can't do it when I asked her because she's having one of her ovaries taken out 'cause of a cyst or something."</p>
<p>Spinelli's brow arched and she laughed slightly. "Why didn't you just ask me to carry your demon spawn?"</p>
<p>TJ looked shocked at her proposal but his eyes soon filled up with a hint of hope. "You would do that for us?"</p>
<p>"Sure- Not like I haven't done it before, the pregnant part that is." She shrugged. "You could even ask your sister for an egg or use mine because I ain't having any more kids after this one." She huffed when Carlos threw the spoon with baby food all over the floor.</p>
<p>"Thank you- You don't even know- Thank you!" TJ rambled on and on as he crushed his best friend in a hug.</p>
<hr/>
<p>TJ burst through the door when he got home, he was very giddy to tell Robert the news. He and his sister had agreed to just use Spinelli's egg since she would be getting the surgery too soon before they would be able to take one from her. He ran up the stairs and practically almost took the bedroom doors off of their hinges as he barged in.</p>
<p>"Youll never guess what!" He yelled with a giant smile on his face. Robert looked up from his book which he was reading in bed. His face didn't change from his neutral expression, in fact, you could even say it frowned a little bit.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Spinelli offered to be our surrogate!" He exclaimed happily and flopped on their king-sized bed next to his husband. TJ was too happy with the idea to even notice Robert's form go from relaxed to uncomfortable. He shuffled awkwardly and gave a rather pathetic attempt at a smile.TJ looked at him and saw that his shoulder had tensed up. "You could be a little bit happier you know?"</p>
<p>"I am- really it's just been a long day." Robert explained, his hands were making gestures which was one of the first signs he was nervous because Robert Kingsley Detweiler never had to use body language to get his point across. He made a very fake yawning noise before he tried to excuse himself to the bathroom but TJ grabbed his hand.</p>
<p>"You aren't telling me something."</p>
<p>"Yes, I am!" Robert said defensively. "I really am happy for you-"</p>
<p>"Us! this baby will be half of yours too, y'know." He Corrected the twenty-eight-year-old who instantly pulled his arm away from the other's grip in an instant. </p>
<p>"Yeah- I knew that- I jut think we might be rushing into this." Robert huffed in defeat. "I just don't want to overwhelm you with a baby because I'm going to be working and you have this new job so who will be looking after it?"</p>
<p>"It?" TJ's eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>His husband let out a groan and rubbed the bridge of his nose from irritation. "For fucks sakes TJ I didn't mean to call the non-existent baby 'it'- it's a figure of speech!" He gritted out. His tone of voice reeked with annoyance and TJ slumped back looking at the man he married with an appalled look.</p>
<p>"How do you think this marriage is going to work if we don't make clear what we both want? Just think about it for a second. You can't just give me a baby because I want one- that's not the point in it."</p>
<p>"Isn't it?" Robert asked. "It will make you happy- I could pay for you to run an entire hospital full of kids if you even so wished for it."</p>
<p>TJ's eyes grew dark which was unsettling for Robert since that was extremely rare but before he could ask what was wrong TJ ended up yelling. "I don't give a <strong><em>shit</em></strong> about your <strong>money</strong> Bob!" He slammed his hand against the mattress. Robert's mouth hung open slightly in shock of this outburst. "I just want <em>you</em>!<em> You</em> are enough for me! I just want to have a <em>family with you</em>- not a bunch of dollar bills,<em><strong> you</strong></em>!" He cried out, a hand running through his brown locks on his head. "I just want you." He whispered to himself.</p>
<p>Robert looked away in guilt but sighed as he sat down. "I don't know what I want other than for you to be happy." He replied taking the others hand in his own gently. "Look, why don't you book a clinic appointment for tomorrow and I'll come along- it doesn't mean we will definitely going ahead with it but maybe looking at our options might make me feel a bit better about it."</p>
<p>TJ wiped the small tears in his eyes. He was such a crying idiot when he got angry. "Really?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"Thank you." TJ hugged his husband close, Robert was just thankful he couldn't see his paled face at the thought of having to have a child around.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The two were sat inside the clinic waiting room, Robert wasn't saying a word while TJ was flicking through a magazine on surrogacy. Robert's dark eyes were focused on the door in front of them as he kept his hands stationed on his thighs with an almost white-knuckled grip. TJ kept glancing at the frozen figure sat next to him, He often wondered what went through his partners head as he was good at masking his emotions well.</p>
<p>Before TJ could even ask if he was alright a doctor came out and called them into his office. TJ had to nudge Robert out of his frozen state to follow the man in a white coat.</p>
<p>"I see you to are looking into surrogacy?" The doctor asked looking through their files. "Now before we can even talk about anything we do recommend you have a sample of your sperm tested just to see the probability chances of an infant even being conceived."</p>
<p>TJ nodded but all Robert could hear was blurred out distant talking coming from his Husband and the Doctor in front of him, He just stared at the desk- his eyes avoiding any posters on the walls. He didn't want to face the brightly coloured posters on how parenthood is a 'blessing' or 'magical'. If he even looked he would probably crack.</p>
<p>"Robert?" Tj nudged him with his hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Huh?" He replied as his surroundings finally became clear again.</p>
<p>"He wants to test our success rates- just to see if we are fertile enough, that okay?"</p>
<p>Robert just nodded with a forced smile before the doctor explained what was going to happen. Robert already knew what he had to do he was just uncomfortable with it.</p>
<p>After the two had given samples which took around thirty minutes, the doctor ran through some questions, personal information and costs for IVF or any other procedure needed. They asked to sign some papers confirming that they wanted things tested and were asked to give a name of a possible candidate for the surrogacy.</p>
<p>TJ thanked the doctor as Robert almost ran out of the room once it was over. TJ had to briskly walk to catch up with him. "Hey, what's wrong?" TJ asked but Robert just kept silent as he speed-walked to their car. "Robert!"</p>
<p>"<strong>Nothing</strong>!" He snapped. "Just get in the car already, I wanna go home."</p>
<p>TJ's eyes narrowed at the blank expression on his husbands face as he got in the car. TJ paused before sitting in the passenger seat.</p>
<p>Something was definitely wrong, he just wasn't telling him yet.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robert's issues all come to a head when he was at his sister's house.</p>
<p>Warning:<br/>A meltdown based on traumatic events, nothing is in detail just the mentions of why a meltdown occurs!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TJ was quite devastated because after their results came back, he only had a 43% success rate compared to Robert's 89% success rate. The doctor talked about how stress and other problems can affect it but he did suggest they would use Robert's sperm, to begin with, and TJ can either try some ways to boost his own fertility if they ever wanted to go down this route again. Robert wasn't really present although he did agree to go ahead despite his unenthusiastic approach.</p>
<p>The process of signing papers and such came faster than expected. TJ would have thought it would have taken at least six months before the pregnancy could even think of being started. All they had to do was have background checks and such before signing papers of custody or other similar things. Soon as the papers were processed, Spinelli was asked to come in for an artificial insemination appointment and the rest was history.</p>
<p>Tj was anxiously waiting for the next week or so as they waited for the results. Robert was avoiding him more and more- even working from his sister's home when they had a huge mansion and enough space already compared to his sister's smaller three bedroomed standard family home. TJ was waiting for Robert to come home from his sister's place when he unexpectantly got a phone call.</p>
<p>"Hello?" TJ asked as he picked up his cell phone.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hey, TJ?"</em>
</p>
<p>"Sheila?" TJ asked, he recognized the voice but she sounded worried.</p>
<p><em>"Yeah uh could you come down here?"</em> She asked. TJ heard her daughter start yelling as she tried to shush her.</p>
<p>"Why what's up?"</p>
<p>
  <em>"Just- I need you to come here it's urgent."</em>
</p>
<p>TJ grabbed his coat as his sister-in-law hung up the phone. He got in one of their cars and sped down to her house. He must have run a red light or two but the woman sounded distraught. He ran up the porch and before his hand could come in contact with the wooden door, it opened. Sheila opened the door and practically dragged TJ inside. It seems everyone in Robert's family has some kind of tall gene as even his sister was taller than him.</p>
<p>"Excuse the mess- Cass, don't eat that!" She huffed and snatched the building block from her daughter's hand. "So I need you to try and et my brother out of the bathroom." She sighed and stopped in front of the family bathroom on the bottom floor.</p>
<p>"Wait what?" TJ asked.</p>
<p>"He's locked himself inside." She pointed to the door before banging on it with her palm. "Robert! Get out of there!" She yelled but there was no response. "He's been in there for like thirty minutes- I had asked about the surrogacy and he just walked off and into there."</p>
<p>"Oh," TJ said quietly before putting his ear against the door. "Robert, can you hear me?"</p>
<p>There was no reply. TJ could hear him breathing heavily on the other end and he was starting to become concerned. Sheila went to go put her daughter to bed and give the two some space.</p>
<p>"Please talk to me," TJ begged and knocked gently on the door. He tried turning the round door handle but as sheila had said, it was locked. "Look, whatever is wrong you can tell me- I won't judge you- Please Bobby I'm worried."</p>
<p>TJ listened closely and huffed. He got on his hands and knees and tried to look under the door to no avail. All he saw was the bathroom mat and Robert's phone thrown across the floor near the door's edge. He got up and decided to sit with his back resting against the door. "I made a vow to care for you through sickness and health- please let me in?"</p>
<p>TJ gritted his teeth in annoyance, he was being difficult as per usual.</p>
<p>About ten minutes past and TJ was about to give up hope. He was just talking to him about random things like what he was going to make for breakfast the next morning or about his favorite memories from school. And then his talking stopped when a heart-shattering sob erupted from inside the bathroom. It sounded as if he had been crying this whole time but silently as this cry was ragged and reeked with distress.</p>
<p>"Robert!?" TJ yelled in concern, he flipped around and banged on the door, frantically shaking the handle. In desperation to get inside the bathroom, TJ stood back before kicking at the door. It took a few tries until he managed to kick the white wooden door through. He shoved it out of the way and his heart split in two at the sight.</p>
<p>"Hey..." TJ whispered and went to kneel down beside his husband who was sat in the corner of the bathroom, knees up to his chest and his face red from crying. In fact, he was still crying. His black hair plastered against his forehead as the tears continued to fall down his face. "Shh, it's okay. Im here." TJ muttered as he wrapped his arms around the other who just gave up and leaned into the embrace as he cried. TJ just held him as he was shaking from his hysterical breakdown. His words weren't making sense.</p>
<p>"Please talk to me?"</p>
<p>"I Can't-" Robert hiccuped as he tried to breathe through his fast breathing. TJ just rubbed the other's back slowly and encouraged regular breathing. "I can-t be a p-parent." He cried out in distressed sobs.</p>
<p>"What? Why can't you?"</p>
<p>"Don-t want to be Lik-e hi-m." He sobbed as he looked into TJ's eyes. TJ finally saw something which made his world turn upside down. He saw the vulnerability, the frightened person underneath Robert's usual mask of confidence. "Please don't make me-" He pleaded as he gripped TJ's T-shirt with shaking hands.</p>
<p>TJ just simply hugged him tighter. He was seeing all of his childhood trauma come back in a meltdown. He wasn't seeing his husband but rather a scared child who had resorted to bottling up years of abuse and not dealing with it until now. "I've got you- No one is going to hurt you okay?"</p>
<p>"I can't do it," Robert said in a strained voice. "I can't. Can't-"</p>
<p>"Shh, you don't need to think about that now."</p>
<p>TJ noticed Sheila looking on in the doorway to the bathroom with a hurt look on her face. She seemed to be feeling guilty and upset for her little brother. She walked in and kneeled down next to him. "Bob, listen to me. He's not here anymore." She said and turned her sibling's face to look her in the eyes. His eyes were red from crying and she saw the gas starting to form due to lack of sleep. "Just because he was like that doesn't mean you will be a bad father."</p>
<p>"But- i CAN't ControL my- t-temper." He stuttered out as tears fell to the floor. TJ just held his hand.</p>
<p>"But you know better than to be like him, just because you were a victim doesn't mean you will become an abuser." She replied. "You are a caring person deep down."</p>
<p>He shook his head and began hyperventilating again, his words were scrambled in between cries as his hands gripped his black hair. TJ had to remove them from his head before he began ripping his hair out. Sheila looked at TJ with utter concern. What she didn't intend on was her one-year-old daughter toddling in from her room (which was also on the ground floor). "Mama." She yawned, she must have been woken up by the noise. "Uncwle Bob?" Cassandra asked with a tilt to her head. </p>
<p>Robert was too deep into his meltdown that he didn't hear his nieces calls. Sheila turned around and tried to grab her quick toddler but the smaller was faster and stood right next to her uncle. She didn't do much besides wrapping her small arms around his side as he continued to sit there balled up in the corner, TJ's hand was around him too. He seemed to freeze once Cassandra began hugging him. Her blanket still in her hand. "Plwease no cry Uncwle Bob."  She whined. She was way too advanced for a one-year-old at talking, it was impressive.</p>
<p>He seemed to gain some kind of stability as he looked at her through his tear-stained eyes and let out a shaky laugh. He let go of his legs which he was holding to bring up to his chest and ended up grabbing his niece and lifting her onto his lap. He hugged her back and as she too began crying probably from being confused. "I-'m okay Cassie." He breathed out, his breaths were still uneven but were slowly calming down.</p>
<p> She babbled, thankfully Robert was great at deciphering her useless babble. "I promise oka-y?" His voice cracked. TJ smiled gently and rubbed his back as Sheila went to go make him a drink.</p>
<p>Soon enough Cassandra ended up passing out in Robert's arms, soundly asleep. He just held her close until He was able to think straight which took a while. Eventually, he ended up trying to get up on shaky legs as he picked her up and put her to bed. Sheila and TJ shared a glance.</p>
<p>"And he says he won't be a good father." His sister muttered with a snort as she watched him tug in her daughter into bed. "I don't even think he could hurt her even if he wanted to."</p>
<p>"He just doesn't believe in himself- You need to talk to your mom about this."</p>
<p>Robert tumbled out of the room and closed the door quietly. "I'm sorry." He whispered, gripping his arms from the cold. He felt frozen to the touch until TJs warm hand grabbed his own.</p>
<p>"Y'know we will be in this parental thing together, You will be amazing you just don't know it yet."</p>
<p>Robert nodded slowly.</p>
<p>"Don't think the worst because right there you've just proved you are great with kids, Cassandra adores you, you stupid idiot." Sheila smiled and patted her siblings shoulder comfortingly. "If you feel like this again talk to us m'kay?"</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong> WARNING </strong><br/>There is talk of abuse in this, not in specific detail but rather used in a conversation to talk through it and move on if that makes sense? Basically just therapeutic mentions of it but if you would like to skip that scroll down to the line where it cuts off but I assure you it's not bad.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TJ ended up taking Robert back home once he was able to think a little more clearly, his head was still fuzzy from hysterics. TJ helped him into the car and drove home while his husband fell asleep on the ride home. Once at their residence, TJ had to slowly wake the other up just long enough to get him into bed. Robert crashed into his usual deep sleep and TJ looked worriedly at his sleeping form.</p>
<p>TJ didn't bother sleeping that night but rather try and get ahold of Robert's anger management therapist. Thankfully the place where the therapist was from had a 24/7 hotline so TJ managed to get ahold of someone who helped him greatly with advice. TJ knew Robert would be mad that he got a referral to a trauma specialist because his husband loves to deny and mask his feelings to appear confident or in control. The brunette then spent the rest of the night periodically checking on his partner to make sure he was safe and calm. He did some chores and emailed his boss at the daycare along with Spinelli to say he won't be going in due to an emergency. He needed to spend the day with the other just to be sure he won't go off the rails again.</p>
<p>In the morning TJ was woken up by Robert gently shaking his shoulder, he must have dozed off a couple of hours before in the living room chair.</p>
<p>"Did you stay down here all night?" Robert asked in a croaky voice. His throat must hurt from sobbing and hyperventilating.</p>
<p>"Yeah I was doing some stuff- must have fallen asleep." TJ yawned. He noticed the dark circles under dark eyes along with irritated skin along with his husband's cheeks from the previous night's tears. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry."</p>
<p>TJ's heart throbbed in hurt at the tiny, scared, cracked voice that emitted from his husband. "Hey- it's alright." TJ smiled and shuffled to one side to squeeze Robert in the chair with him. His specialty was hugs and the other looked like he needed one right now. "I think we need to work on that trauma you have."</p>
<p>"I know."</p>
<p>"Robert are you sure you want to have a baby?"</p>
<p>The other laughed weakly to himself and wiped one of his eyes that began sprouting tears. "Yeah, I do."</p>
<p>"Don't cry, Please talk to me," TJ whispered in an attempt to coax him to open up. He pulled the other closer and practically cradled the other's weeping form in his arms. His cries were pained but silent.</p>
<p>"You promise you won't- judge me?" Robert sobbed into TJ's chest, gripping his husband's red t-shirt for dear life.</p>
<p>"I'd never judge you."</p>
<p>"Okay give me a minute."</p>
<p>"Take all the time you need," TJ muttered as he patted Robert's back comfortingly. Once Robert managed to subdue his anxiety and distress he struggled t open his mouth and actually say the things he was desperate to let go of. "Take your time, we have all day- hell, a lifetime."</p>
<p>"It's not that I don't want kids, I do." Robert started shakily. Sucking in a breath he spoke slowly and cautiously. "It's just I'm terrified TJ."</p>
<p>TJ smiled softly, squeezing the other's hand with encouragement.</p>
<p>"I don't want to turn out like my own father, he- he wasn't all bad. At the start of my life, I remember him being great. That's what hurts the most." He breathed heavily and continued. "I remember him teaching me how to ride a bike- taking me to my first day of kindergarten, Hell even teaching me how to spell basic words like 'because'."</p>
<p>"Do you want to continue?"</p>
<p>Robert nodded. "If I don't say this now I never will." He replied running a hand through his matted hair. "He was my idol back then, until fifth grade he became weird with me. I really didn't know why at the time. I was just a kid."</p>
<p>TJ nodded and listened.</p>
<p>"He always used to tell me how proud he was of me, I was the son hed always wanted but after he became distant thing's changed. He began becoming pickier with me like when I didn't clean my room to his standards. I thought it was normal, I had even asked Jordan if his Dad did that and he said his parents made him clean up too so I just assumed it was normal."</p>
<p>"And it got worse didn't it?" Tj asked and Robert nodded, a single tear falling down his face. He looked at his hands which were in his lap in what TJ assumed to be a shame. "Hey it's alright, you are here with me." TJ hushed and wiped the tears away with his thumb, gently swiping it across Robert's cheek.</p>
<p>"It got<em> worse</em>." Robert's voice cracked. "Every time I did something he didn't like he'd- get angry. At first, it became a time out or dumb things like sent to my room or my stuff being taken away." He breathed out heavily. "Then it became verbal insults- saying that I was stupid or one time he said he wished I was never born."</p>
<p>"Robert-"</p>
<p>"No, let me finish." Robert interrupted. "I won't lie, it got physical towards the eighth grade, like grabbing me and slamming me against the wall if I disobeyed anything or even just rolled my eyes." Robert broke down with sobs. "I don't know why he did that! I just wanted my <em>Dad</em>." He wept into his hands. TJ hugged him closer and didn't really know what to say. "That's why I'm scared Theo, not because I'll end up like my father- because my father was a great Dad at the start and he just- I don't want to be like that and become ab-Abu-" He struggled to say the words. He struggled to admit the trauma that happened to him as a child.</p>
<p>"Shh, it won't happen. You are nothing like him-"</p>
<p>"I am!" Robert snapped looking up with a wet red face. "I'm a controlling bastard!" He cried.</p>
<p>"But you are never abusive. Loads of people have anger issues, Robert. Parents who have short tempers can still be great and loving parents- it's just about managing it and talking about things. Talking doesn't make you weak, in fact, I think you've been brave talking about this and I respect you even more than I did already."</p>
<p>Robert looked at him with softened eyes, TJ saw a hint of relief wash over the other's face.</p>
<p>"You really think that?"</p>
<p>"No, I know it." TJ corrected. "I'm sorry too- I should have talked with you more about having children before jumping into it."</p>
<p>"I wanted it too- I'm sorry for not voicing my thoughts."</p>
<p>they hugged each other in a tight embrace. "We aren't one going through this trauma you have."</p>
<p>"I know. Once I came back to this town after we cut him out of our lives- I, this will sound stupid but he came with us for a year then I caught him cheating. When we moved back without him once my mother and him divorced- I had packed all of my things as you do and I never unpacked them. Like I couldn't because everything I woned reminded me of my younger years when he was great or when he was a monster."</p>
<p>"So you had to get all new things?"</p>
<p>"Clothes, bed sheets- old toys, toiletries. All still in my mom's attic no doubt." He laughed weakly. "No wonder she always complains that her house is cluttered huh? With all my junk stashed up there."</p>
<p>"Robert did your mom know-"</p>
<p>"No, she was normally doing nightshifts at the nursing home she worked at or taking me to appointments for stuff since my Dad was usually working throughout the day."</p>
<p>TJ smiled comfortingly, he didn't know what to say but he didn't need to say anything but rather just listen. "Maybe we should go to your mom's house and look for those old boxes? They are just objects and its only the memories attached that cause the pain, not the things themselves."</p>
<p>Robert nodded slowly. "I guess, would you come with me?"</p>
<p>"Of course."</p>
<hr/>
<p>After taking their time with getting dressed and well-fed the two drove to Robert's mom's house which was halfway across their small town. Robert didn't even have to knock on the door for the cheerful lady to open the door. She ushered her son and son-in-law inside and promptly sat them down with cups of tea. Robert's leg was bouncing with nerves.</p>
<p>"Robert! What bring's you two here- not even a warning to get the place clean." She beamed and sat in front of the two on the opposite couch. Robert glanced around and set down his mug on the coffee table. </p>
<p>"Mom do you still have those old boxes from years ago when we moved back?"</p>
<p>His mother's face looked confused but she nodded. "Yes, I do actually- are you finally going to sort through them?"</p>
<p>Her son nodded and TJ held his hand.</p>
<p>"Are you sure sweetie? Sheila told me about last night- Oh by the way before I forget!" She promptly smiled and rummaged around in the kitchen that was next to the living room. "I found these!" She held out a small office like box and handed it to TJ who opened it and pulled out a tiny baby-grow outfit. "I don't need them anymore but since you two were thinking about having kids, maybe they'd come in use again."</p>
<p>"Again?" TJ asked.</p>
<p>His mother nodded with a smile. "These were Robert's baby clothes and some toys I kept."</p>
<p>Tj's heart melted in awe as Robert carefully looked at his old baby grows and shirts- even the little boots he used to wear in the wintertime before he quickly outgrew them. His mother grabbed a little hoodie jacket which was red with white buttons fastening it as opposed to a zipper. "This was your favorite jacket- you always wanted to wear it and would scream if you had to wear anything else- I had to match the rest of your clothes with it." His mother recalled fondly.</p>
<p>"Thank you," TJ said breathlessly as he rummaged through the clothes. They were adorable.</p>
<p>"Obviously some of them have Robert's name on them so we could always cover that up with some sewing- I have my sewing kit around here somewhere."</p>
<p>"Or we could just name the baby <em>Robert Jr</em>." Tj joked and Robert scowled.</p>
<p>"That's like the start of a bad sequel- if we name it Robert at least give it- him a middle name too." He huffed. TJ just laughed. "I quite the name Jack actually," Robert said as he folded the baby clothes and neatly put them back in the box.</p>
<p>"Yeah that's nice- Still Having a little you around would be kinda cute." TJ snorted earning a roll of the eyes from his husband. The two talked with Robert's mother for a while before she showed them up into the attic.</p>
<p>"They should be labeled with your name Robert! Also what's in it- let me know if you boys need any help!" She yelled up as the two climbed up the ladder into the dark and dusty area. They quickly found the light string and pulled on it which let in some light. TJ found two medium-sized boxes with Robert's name on it, written in old wobbly handwriting to which TJ assumed was from when he first started middle school as he would have most likely used these boxes to move out of state with too.  Robert slowly and rather anxiously approached a larger stack of three boxes and shoved them towards the exit to the attic. After taking all five boxes down into Robert's empty old room, TJ began unpacking it as Robert was hesitant.</p>
<p>"Let's see-" TJ hummed and tuck a hand in the box, feeling around at the contents. He pulled out old shirts- shoes and bedding just like Robert had said. "Jerseys, shorts, sneakers," TJ stated and put them in a pile to which Robert instantly neatened up by folding each item of clothing. He was such a neat freak sometimes considering TJ did most of the house chores when the maids didn't have time to.</p>
<p>Robert pulled out old things like his old dartboard, pencils, and other things he used to play with. Even some of his old planning sheets in notepad from the fourth-grade pranks he pulled back int he day. It was going well until TJ found something interesting in one of the larger boxes.</p>
<p>"Hey look-" TJ pulled out an old hockey stick. "I didn't know you played." He asked and looked over to Robert who went a scarlet red shade from embarrassment.</p>
<p>"I didn't- Wait don't look in there!" He stammered and tried to lunge for the box but TJ pulled it out of his reach and put a hand inside. He grabbed what he assumed to be another toy until he took it out. A grin formed on TJ's face as he looked over his shoulder towards his husband who gulped lightly. He was nervous as to what TJ had found.</p>
<p>"Look what I found." TJ pulled out an all too familiar football helmet, yellow all around with a spiked rim around the top in the shape of a crown. And a large red 'B' marked on the front in red marker. It looked worn in places like around the edges and the 'B' was slightly faded.</p>
<p>Robert just sat there as red as a tomato. "I thought I tossed that old thing."</p>
<p>"I wonder if it still fits." TJ pondered out loud. Robert's eyes widened and he tried to book it and run away by scooting backward. TJ grabbed him and they wrestled until TJ practically forced his husband to wear the helmet which surprisingly still fit. TJ burst into laughed when Robert frowned at him as he worse his old playground crown.</p>
<p>"Oh my god, it still fits!" TJ howled with laughter. "Maybe you haven't gotten big-headed after all."</p>
<p>"Ha-Ha, very funny Monkey boy." Robert huffed with a sour expression and took off the helmet. </p>
<p>"We are keeping this," TJ said snatching it back with small giggles. Robert rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"Fine I suppose- There are good memories attached to it and by the way, that hockey stick was my scepter."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah," TJ said as he remembered it from elementary school. "All we need now is a cape and for you to get that god awful monobrow back and it will be perfect." TJ teased and Robert huffed and stood up.</p>
<p>"Fuck off." He said in an annoyed tone as TJ laughed.</p>
<p>"No wait- Robert I'm sorry!" He gasped through laughs as the other stormed off in a huff. TJ carefully put the things back into their boxes as he calmed down from laughing and teasing his husband. He knew Robert wasn't actually mad at him as the two did tend to playfully bully each other as their own version of humor. He just hoped that this helped Robert move on slightly, it would take a while but this was a good baby step towards the right direction.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to continue Robert's struggles with some abuse in his past because I know from personal experience that it never leaves you. Also, I wanted to write this to show that leaving Abuse untouched and to bottle up over time can lead to devastating effects so this was written as a very personal thing to me and to basically help myself through my own writing which might be a bit selfish so sorry about that. </p>
<p>I want to show the recovery from and management of traumatic experiences throughout this story with hints popping up in the previous chapters but it all just coming out in one go as some cases lead to. I really hope you guys are okay with reading this and things won't go past any more detail than this chapter has done so this is the worse part over. </p>
<p>If you or anyone you know need anyone to talk to and I mean about ANYTHING please feel free to message me in a comment or anything and I'll find a way to contact you be that on Tumblr or email because no one should suffer alone &lt;3</p>
<p>also thanks for all your comments! They really brighten my day and I always check multiple times a day because I just adore reading them :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two had slowly but surely been going through Robert's emotional baggage hed been carrying for over a decade. It was hard and often ended in tears and arguments on Robert's end but TJ didn't mind it. He could be as stubborn as his husband sometimes and this came useful when dealing with his very emotional partner. Robert had suddenly become quite transparent with his emotions, letting them run wild. Yelling, crying, frustration was the thing TJ had to put up with for around two more weeks until it calmed down. Slowly but surely, the old stubborn and confident man he knew came back to the surface to take over control again.</p><p>One day, it had been around a month since the artificial insemination, Spinelli came around unannounced while the two were in their giant backyard enjoying some sun. She had burst in and stormed over with a piece of paper and had intended to give it to TJ first but she had bumped into Robert who was carrying some cocktail drinks outside.</p><p>"Congrats, you have a demon spawn on the way." She joked and shoved the paper into his chest. She saw his eyes widen and his mouth fall slightly open but no words escaped through his lips. "Robert?" Spinelli asked.</p><p>She flinched when the sound of a metal tray and two cocktail glasses hit the floor, he dropped the entire tray along with their drinks. TJ had heard the commotion and ran inside, worried if something bad had happened. Instead, he walked in and found Robert reading some paper with a white knuckle grip around the letter. He took one glance at his husband who almost attacked Spinelli in a hug which was the most bizarre thing TJ had ever seen, Robert never gave out hugs.</p><p>"Oh my God really!?" Robert asked, the excitement was clear in his tone and Spinelli nodded.</p><p>"Yes now stop crushing me!" She yelled, prying him off of her. "Congrats Teej." She huffed but regretted those words as TJ too tried suffocating her to death in a hug.</p><hr/><p>Although Robert still had his doubts about being a good parent, his therapy was starting to work and he was becoming more at ease with the idea. He and TJ attended the scans and Spinelli was literally about to strangle Robert because he kept trying to do stuff for her. And taking her independent trait into consideration, it was not a good mix even if he was just trying to be helpful.</p><p>"TJ put your husband on a leash!" She yelled at her best friend. She knew he was only trying to help and make sure she was calm or something along those lines. Apparently one of the nurses at the clinic told him that a successful pregnancy was capable through putting less strain on the body and good mental health. So he decided to not only get her clothes done from the dry cleaners he and TJ use but also he took one step into her apartment downtown and almost fainted. It was tiny!</p><p>"You call this a house?" He huffed. The size of the 'open' living area and kitchen was the same size as his bedroom he shares with TJ. Spinelli had shrugged it off and went to go pour Robert some coffee, TJ was still at the daycare center with Carlos so it was just Robert visiting tonight to go over some things. He glanced around and found Carlos' room easily, bright green walls, and a small bed stuffed into the tiny room. He heard Spinelli shriek and came running into the main area to see her kitchen sink had all but exploded.</p><p>"Fucking hell! Not again!" She screamed at it and began hitting it with a wrench.</p><p>"Again?!" Robert yelled and tried to stop the water from spraying everywhere with his hands on the faucet. "What do you mean again!?"</p><p>"I mean sure this place is old and a bit of tlc is needed but it's cheap!" She huffed out as she frantically ran around trying to find some bolts to screw the faucet back on. Robert looked at her with a blank expression as she fixed the sink, it still didn't seem stable.</p><p>"What else in this shit hole needs to be fixed?" He asked looking around. He felt as if the place would implode if he touched anything.</p><p>"Well, my bed frame snapped so that needs nailing together, lights in Carls's room went bust- heating sometimes leaks along with the sink." She pondered out loud. "It's fine though I can fix it."</p><p>It wasn't fine, Robert left in a hurry after they talked about payment- Spinelli insisted it is free since he was already paying for her clothes to be done for her (saves the strain on her body apparently). He left in such a rush and got into his car. TJ was at home when his husband burst into the kitchen and shoved his laptop in his face. TJ was confused at first but then he saw what was on the web page and it seemed to be housed on the market.</p><p>"You want to move?" TJ asked slowly. The houses on the page were definitely smaller than their giant mansion but even TJ knew it was small for Robert's personal tastes. "Three bedroomed- nice kitchen and a patio area," TJ muttered scrolling through. "Seems nice but why?"</p><p>"Not for us, stupid." Robert rolled his eyes. "For Ashley."</p><p>"Ash- Oh you mean Spinelli."</p><p>Robert nodded and then turned the laptop around and a few more clicks of the keyboard were heard. "Her apartment is a disgrace and I'm not having our surrogate living in those disgusting conditions."</p><p>"Aw that's so sweet-"</p><p>Tj's gushing was stopped with a low scowl from his beloved. He just laughed and walked off to go put the dishes away that he was cleaning before the laptop was shoved in his face.</p><hr/><p>"Okay, where are you taking me Bob?" Spinelli huffed. Robert was currently driving her to a 'surprise' he had gotten her to help her through the nine months (It's meant to be a lifetime but he didn't tell her that yet). He didn't reply and simply turned up the music on the radio to drown out her questions. She was only about a month along and already feeling the strain on her back.</p><p>"Okay, we are almost there."</p><p>"Good cause I need to piss," Spinelli replied as she slouched back in the car seat. At least Robert's car was expensive which meant the seats were comfy. They pulled up outside a house just on the outskirts of town in the more suburban areas. Robert put the car into the parking spots outside of the home which had a few stairs leading up to the door which was decorated under a stone arch just above. The houses weren't too far apart from each other either and the third floor of the house seemed to have a small balcony to walk onto.</p><p>"Uh, why are we here? This better not be some kind of meditation class or I swear to god I'll-"</p><p>Spinelli was interrupted by a woman in a business suit. "You must be Ashley, Hi I'm Miranda and I'm going to be helping you fill in the paperwork." She shook Spinelli's hand who's face warped into one of confusion. Robert just walked after the estate agent and into the house with Spinelli not far behind.</p><p>"It's a great place honestly you couldn't have chosen any place better-" She paused when her cellphone began to ring. "Hold one just one moment!" She smiled and went into the spacious kitchen area to take the call. Robert was looking around and found it a nice place meanwhile Spinelli was staring at him.</p><p>"What is this all about!?" She asked in an angry tone.</p><p>"That apartment of yours is a bombsite." Robert started. "So you can have this place."</p><p>Spinelli stood there for what seemed like an eternity before her mouth opened slightly. Her brain had finally processed that Robert bought her a house. "You got me a house?"</p><p>"Yeah, It's yours. Three bedroomed, nice backyard for Carlos and even a working sink." Robert nodded with a smile. "All paid for in advance and I'll even pay the bills until the baby arrives to save you forking out money and-"</p><p>"Oh my god!" Spinelli yelled in shock. "Why would you do that!?"</p><p>Robert stood there dumbfounded for a second. "Because you are doing me and TJ an amazing favor? You are giving us a child Ash- Spinelli." He had to correct himself when her eyes narrowed at him possibly saying her first name. "No matter what I do I don't think I can even repay you fully for what you are doing for us."</p><p>Spinelli was shocked. She never expected Robert to be so grateful and kind. She always saw him as a cheeky idiot who likes to spend money and boss people around. She couldn't help but smile at him. "Thank you- I don't really deserve this."</p><p>"You do, look just take it." He pulled out the keys to the property from his pocket.</p><p>She took the keys and gently punched his shoulder. "You ain't so bad after all." She smiled which caused Robert to laugh. </p><p>"Sure- Anyways let's get this signed because Theo wants to go shopping after this."</p><p>Spinelli began to think, maybe having a baby would soften Robert up and make him less of a tyrant or at least more humble around others.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, this took so long, had a bit of a writer's block. I have quite bad depressive episodes so It was hard to write for a few weeks. I got disney+ though and binged watched recess so I kinda got back into the writing mood for this fic!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although TJ was super excited about having a baby he didn't want to rush into it. Robert had to hold him back from going out the second te pregnancy was announced and buying a load of baby stuff. However, since Spinelli hit her third month of pregnancy Robert nervously let go of this invisible leash that was preventing the shopping madness inside his husband. Today was the day they go out shopping for the nursery.</p><p>Robert had parked the car and sighed. He was exhausted as he just got back from a two-week business trip back to the Whitehouse. It took all his strength not to fall asleep when he put the car into parking mode. TJ practically jumped out of the car and had to drag Robert out with him. They walked into the town's edge mall quickly to avoid the rain before TJ made a direct beeline for the furniture store.</p><p>"We could just go to Ikea," Robert grumbled looking around the tiny store. TJ tutted at him as he browsed the handcrafted furniture. Robert just began wandering the place and looked over some of the smaller things like a toy box or a lamp.</p><p>"I like the handcrafted feel, makes it seem unique to what anyone could just get at Ikea."</p><p>Robert stared and then sighed. "Fine, Hey excuse me!" He wandered over to the cashier. "Do you have any cribs?"</p><p>After about an hour of talking over designs from a catalogue and looking at swatches of material, the two had decided on a natural oak frame with two drawers under it. The cashier explained you can paint the drawers if the two wanted a colour scheme for the nursery. On each post of the crib was a ribbon tied to it and then some soft material build in to add extra padding under the 'mattress'. They had also bought a few storage boxes that could go inside the closet to hold baby clothes and other accessories. After they finished and paid for everything in the store, TJ walked off to a baby clothes store down the other side of the mall. Robert was close by as he spotted a charity thrift store and something caught his eye.</p><p>"Hey uh, Theo? I'll meet you there I just saw something I like in there-" He muttered and TJ just shrugged. It was probably some kind of shiny new ornament he wanted for the living area. </p><p>Robert walked in and the sound of the store bell rang throughout the small space. He looked around and found what caught his eye. It was a cream fluffy handmade teddybear with a light green knitted t-shirt. He picked it up and examined it. It was rather soft and he liked the design. the two eyes were of black buttons that stared right back at him. He held it in his hand and found a matching blanket that went with it, a small light green with darker shades of green around its border. "Hey, how much do you want for these?" He asked back to the girl on the cash register.</p><p>Meanwhile, TJ was looking at babygrows and putting some in his basket when his husband scared the living daylights out of him. "What the hell-" He immediately looked at the stuffed animal Robert had bought. "You got a bear?"</p><p>"It's nice!" Robert protested. "I just thought the kid will need some kind of thing to hug while I'm at work-" After realizing what he just implied he shut his mouth and TJ's confused expression curled upwards into a beaming smile.</p><p>"Aw, that's so sweet Bobby." Tj cooed and poked his husbands' side playfully. He found it adorable that Robert wanted to stay by his baby's side and even thought about getting him a plushie for when he was gone. Seems he was really warming up to the idea.</p><p>"Yeah yeah, what you found?</p><p>"Just some clothes and a few other things." TJ brushed it off. "So what do you think about this-" Tj pulled up a small baby blue baseball cap. Robert scowled.</p><p>"We are not dressing the baby in that- I don't want them becoming too attached to it to the point of never taking it off." He rolled his eyes and tapped TJ's own red baseball cap which he still wore to this day. TJ sputtered but despite his partner's arguments, he bought it anyway.</p>
<hr/><p>Four months into the pregnancy and Spinelli was starting to feel the little thing kick. When she told Robert he was practically inching closer as if to want to see for himself. Grudgingly she let him feel her belly which was a bit bigger now. TJ watched the scene unfold as a small kick was pressed against Robert's hand who began shaking slightly. He was smiling through which seemed to be a good thing.</p><p>"Oh wow- they have one hell of a kick."</p><p>TJ snorted. "Well biologically it's half of a Spinelli so I wouldn't expect anything less."</p><p>This caused Spinelli to laugh. "Yeah right, this little bug is all yours, Won't calm down when I tell em to- very stubborn like someone I know." She hummed glancing at TJ with a smirk. TJ just laughed it off and went to go show Spinelli the half-assembled nursery.</p><p>Robert was beaming with pride and he was about tot et his sister but when he checked his phone he had the voice messages. Confusingly he clicked them and the number was unknown. Must be some kind of cold caller he presumed and deleted them. But little did he know the calls and tets wouldn't top there.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>These chapters are going to be snip-bits of the pregnancy and going to be quite short since my life is pretty chaotic right now lol. Hope you enjoy non the less.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The most important scan was coming up. Five months of pregnancy and Spinelli could find out the gender. Robert didn't want to know though and basically forced TJ to not know either. He wanted a surprise so the two agreed that Spinelli can know but not tell them. Robert was waiting in the clinic's seating room when his phone began to vibrate for the millionth time. He expected it to be Johnathan from work, he was the secretary for education and John helped him with filing important documents on a database and it just so happened to have been under a cyber attack. But when Robert looked at his phone he saw that it was the same unknown caller ID. The number had been ringing him on the daily for the past two months, sometimes leaving messages such as 'Please pick up'. </p>
<p>He did pick up once but the line on the other side was silent, he knew someone was there because he could hear ruffling about what he assumed to be a bed. He hung up every time though with a grumble. It was honestly becoming so annoying that Robert had even considered changing this number for the third time. It wasn't shocking if some member of the public had found out the Cellphone number of the secretary for education and was prank calling him. It had happened before but this was ridiculous.</p>
<p>Either way, Robert and TJ were called back into the clinic's ultrasound room. Spinelli had gone in first so she could learn the gender and the soon to be fathers would come in after a few moments to keep it a secret. They watched as the small screen lit up with the black and white image of their firstborn. Spinelli was smiling but not at her child, it wasn't her's but at the two boys who were staring in awe. She was happy that she could give them a child they could love and spoil rotten (She knew Robert would be great at that)</p>
<p>On the way back from the clinic they were all talking just fine as TJ drove them back to Spinelli's house to drop her off. Robert was on his phone when another call came through. He declined the call and another one came up instantly. "For fucks sakes-"He muttered tapping his phone screen furiously. Maybe it was a glitch? He needed a new phone model anyways so maybe nows the time to upgrade.</p>
<p>Spinelli huffed as she felt the little kid kick inside of her, the baby really seemed to like to make their presence known every time Robert was around. Be that kicking, rolling around or just furiously moving. Spinelli sometimes had to gently pat her growing baby bump to get the little shit to calm down. It seemed it was already quite attached to one of its fathers. Tj found out rather quickly that every time he felt the bump the baby would gently kick for him. It was bizarre but also pretty cool in his opinion.</p>
<p>The calls continued throughout the week, becoming less frequent. Robert thought the person would have given up on calling him until one day he received a strange message. <em>'</em></p>
<p>
  <em>I know where you live'.</em>
</p>
<p>It rang alarm bells in his head but he was in a gated high secured community. But still, he bit the inside of his cheek and replied.<em><strong> 'What do you want?'</strong></em></p>
<p>A message instantly replied. <em>'An hour of your time.'</em></p>
<p>Robert glanced over at his husband who was basically the beacon of light in his life and stared back at the message. If it will keep the creep away from him and keep TJ safe then he'd do whatever it takes to protect his family.<em><strong> 'Okay, when and where.'</strong></em></p>
<hr/>
<p>The person said to meet him somewhere very close to his heart. Third Street Elementary, he briefly mentioned it to TJ about meeting someone (He said it was an old friend to not worry him) and set off for the elementary school. He hoped the gates would be open as Prickly had retired by then and a new principal meant new rules and regulations. He walked into the yard and glanced at everything- a long time ago he ruled over this. He remembers it all very well. He looked around at his favorite spots to get some sun rays. His old throne which had seen better days by now. The swings, the old Ashley clubhouse which presumably was taken over by the new clique in the school.</p>
<p>He looked around before he felt a presence behind him, he saw a tall shadow to his side and he turned around. Eyes widening in horror, Robert stepped back shakily away from the person.</p>
<p>This couldn't be happening.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, TJ was busy looking through some wallpaper designs for the nursery, he and Robert had decided on a gender-neutral theme with natural wood accents for all of the furniture. He wondered where his husband had gone as he had been gone a while. In their conversation he had mentioned it is a quick meeting, TJ presumed it to be an old colleague that had some things to say and he would be home before Dinner. TJ had even convinced the chef to make Roberts's favorite food as they talked about the nursery some more. It was great being so close to Robert, it was a connection he hadn't felt before even on their wedding day. It was new and he enjoyed planning things for the baby with him.</p>
<p>TJ began to get worried when Robert wouldn't pick up his cell phone. He walked into their kitchen (The chef and staff kitchen was in the basement). He saw a yellow note on the refrigerator that simply said "3rd street." So TJ sighed and grabbed his car keys on the table counter before going to get his red car out of the large garage outside.</p>
<p>"Stay the fuck away from me," Robert said, his voice wavering as he continued to step away from the man to keep the distance. Safety- his mind was racing as images of a haunting past flashed. His body growing colder and his hands becoming impossibly clammy.</p>
<p>"Robert." The man stayed put as if to show a sign of truce. "I just needed to speak with you."</p>
<p>"Leave me alone! I don't want you near me every again."</p>
<p>"But you are my son!" His father yelled back. His short tempter coming to its full swing. "You were the son I had always wanted- I still<em> want</em>!"</p>
<p>Robert scoffed, slightly growing in confidence as he remembered his therapist telling him he has nothing to fear. He is an adult, and he has power over his life. "You want? I don't give a damn! You threw that away when your hand came in contact with my face when I was 13- or the time you shoved me down the stairs when I was 12." He paused. "You shouldn't even <em>want</em> me, you should be fucking <em>begging</em> for me, you lost out big time."</p>
<p>"I didn't mean it- I'm sorry!" Came the desperate begging.</p>
<p>"Bringing me to this place so you could ruin one of the only good parts of my childhood." Robert laughed to himself. "You are pathetic Ray- You meant every word of what you said to me every single day."</p>
<p>Ray, his father, stayed silent.</p>
<p>"When you told me you wished I was never born- I have a baby on the way too, y'know." Robert commented casually. His father's face looked up at his son in confusion.</p>
<p>"Your wife-"</p>
<p>"Husband." Robert corrected instantly. He saw the horrified look on his father's face. "Yeah that's right, your precious Bob is fucking gay and I don't care what you think because TJ is the best fucking thing in my life!" He laughed breathlessly, this felt great. Almost like he was destroying the metaphorical chains that held him down.</p>
<p>"TJ? You mean that <strong>stupid</strong> kid you used to talk about in elementary?!" Ray demanded.</p>
<p>"Yeah, him. My friend." Rober sucked in a breath to calm himself down. He felt another set of eyes watch the two argue, he could feel those soft eyes look at him with love even if he couldn't see him. "Theodore was never stupid, he was the most determined, confident, and bright kid I knew in this playground! And I knew everyone sure not by name because I was king of-"</p>
<p>"King? You are still in that stupid childish bubble aren't you?!" Ray scoffed. "I knew you were stupid Robert but-"</p>
<p>"I was a kid," Robert replied simply. All of his anger towards the man had vanished and he felt calmer than ever. "And you <em>were</em> my father at one point, but you even failed at that."</p>
<p>"So you and this guy you married are having a baby?"</p>
<p>"Yes and I'd never be like you."</p>
<p>Robert's father scoffed. "You know you and I are more alike than you think. Look in the mirror Robert- come back to fucking reality. We both have confidence, the looks, and the same mannerisms."</p>
<p>"I have love, there's a difference. You never loved me you just wanted to control me to be this perfect offspring. I'd <strong>never</strong> hit my child, I'd <strong>never</strong> put them down if they get something wrong- I'll<strong> be there</strong> on birthdays, appointments, school events and even when they are crying."</p>
<p>TJ watched the scene unfold and could practically see Robert puff up in pride and confidence as he finally found his voice.</p>
<p>"You can't do anything to me anymore. You never controlled me and you never loved me. I don't need you and if you DARE or EVER come near me, Sheila, my mom- my family including my child I will make sure you<strong> regret it</strong>."</p>
<p>His father didn't say anything when Robert turned around grabbed his phone and threw it to the floor. "Just a precaution so you can't call me- Goodbye Raymond." He smirked and walked off, admiring the place that he loved but now he cherishes. The place where he finally let go of the man who loomed over his life, haunting his dreams and taunting him in the back of his mind. It would still be a long time before he was at peace with his trauma but this felt like a weight lifted from his shoulder. He walked out of the school gates and looked to his left to see TJ smiling softly at him.</p>
<p>"Hey." Robert breathed out with a similarly soft smile a he turned to his husband who instantly grabbed his hand. "Want to go home?"</p>
<p>"I'd love to," TJ replied and embraced his spouse in a hug. He was proud that he became the man that he did. He was lucky to have him still in his life.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hahaha Not telling you guys the gender (I'm so evil)</p>
<p>Also, I think Robert finally got the closure he needed about his father, realizing he's worth more than the trauma as it doesn't define him. Again I'm being selfish and kinda projecting some parts of my own life into this story as a way to cope plus I find it a realistic than just all happy times throughout the story.</p>
<p>Any guesses to the baby's gender?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Depictions of labour, nothing gory though cause I'm not up for that haha</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three months went by like a breeze, Now in her eighth month of pregnancy Spinelli sure looked like she was about to pop any second. She was thankful that TJ and Robert made it probably one of the easiest pregnancies a woman would go through. She got a house, free laundry, Most of her food shopping paid for in advance for <em>three years.</em> She could use the money she earned from her tattoo and piercing parlor on her son. Carlos was getting bigger every day. Almost two years old and he was zooming around the place on two feet, speaking words (More like babbling according to Vince). Spinelli and Vince had been spending a lot of time together, at first she assumed it was because Vince's son (Whom he had with Ashley B) was the same age as Carlos. Kody and her own son got along great and were almost inseparable. Vince had started acting strange until one day, he asked her out. At first, she was hesitant because she was pregnant. Would that screw things up? He knew the details of the surrogacy. She had read horror stories of Surrogates getting new partners who wanted to keep the baby from their rightful parents and raise it together so she was a bit wary.</p>
<p>"TJ, can we talk?" Spinelli asked. Currently 3 pm on a fall afternoon. The wind was a bit chilly outside so he let her in within seconds.</p>
<p>"Hey Spin, I was just looking at some Baby stuff- bottles and such." TJ smiled. Spinelli had noticed he was wearing his gym clothes. "Sorry If I smell a little I was just about to go shower, been working out."</p>
<p>"I can see."</p>
<p>"So what brings you here? Is baby bump okay?" He asked smiling and coming closer. She let him feel the bump and she felt the small kick of a little foot. "Wow, this is surreal."</p>
<p>"Yeah uh about that-"</p>
<p>"Thank you so much, I really can't thank you enough."</p>
<p>"TJ-"</p>
<p>"Of Course the little critter is going to love his aunt Spinelli-"</p>
<p>"TJ!" Spinelli yelled suddenly causing TJ to freeze. He looked worried. "I- Vince asked me out."</p>
<p>"Really?" TJ asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's great!" He smiled for her and put a friendly hand on her shoulder. She didn't look happy though which caused his own smile to drop. "What's up?"</p>
<p>"He- I don't think it's a good idea and I need advice." She muttered hugging her arms to her chest. "He really interacts with the baby, and I don't want him getting too attached y'know? It's not ours."</p>
<p>"Oh," TJ said.</p>
<p>She could hear the worry in his reply, the fear of someone taking his baby away. "I don't know if this is the best time- I know he wouldn't but it's so complicated."</p>
<p>"Well, if you want my opinion."</p>
<p>Spinelli looked up to meet his soft, friendly gaze. "Yeah?"</p>
<p>"You only have a month left until baby bump becomes an actual baby." He laughed patting her shoulder. He held her hands in his to try and comfort her anxieties away. "I think if you are worried about the pregnancy interfering with a possible relationship, maybe wait till after the birth?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, maybe." She nodded. "Thanks, Teej. you really are an amazing guy." She muttered hugging him gently as to not squish her huge belly. </p>
<p>"And you are an amazing woman Spinelli- selfless, kind, and confident." He replied.</p>
<p>She was glad she had friends like TJ.</p>
<hr/>
<p>About a week later, Robert and TJ were sat on the sofa together. Robert had just come back from a three-day business trip to inspect some education department in Oregon. He had no clue why he of all people was sent but it gave him an idea of new policies he could try and make to fix a few problems within middle schools. They were lazily watching Tv until TJ decided it was time.</p>
<p>"Okay sharpen that mind of yours-" He teased before leaning towards the coffee table and grabbing a purple notebook and pen. "We are going to write down some names."</p>
<p>A loud annoying groan filled the room. Robert sunk his head into a pillow. He hated this- they had tried multiple times to come up with a name for their son and didn't even get past the category part. TJ wanted three columns, boy, girl, and gender-neutral. While Robert didn't give a shit about gender-neutral names. Then they bickered about having a hyphened name or middle name like TJ. Robert thought it would be cute but TJ didn't want it.</p>
<p>"Look we need to do this sometime, she could pop any second."</p>
<p>"Fine!" Robert scowled and hugged the pillow. "I like the name, Jack."</p>
<p>"You've said," TJ replied and wrote it down. "I still like the thought of Robert jr-"</p>
<p>"Kill me now," Robert whined and covered his ears like a child. He didn't want to hear this.</p>
<p>"I like the name Lily for a girl-"</p>
<p>"Yeah sure." Robert shrugged. "I do like the name, Annabella."</p>
<p>"That's a mouthful don't you think?" TJ huffed.</p>
<p>"Well do you have any better suggestions?"</p>
<p>"No-"</p>
<p>"Then stop complaining Monkey-Boy." Robert snapped back.</p>
<p>"Enough with that dumb name- I'm almost 28!"</p>
<p>"You still call me King Bob!"</p>
<p>"Because that's to tease you back for calling me monkey boy you dumbass-"</p>
<p>Suddenly their light-hearted argument was cut short as Elle (Their main maid) burst into their private living area. Robert and TJ's faces snapped to stare at her, she looked panicked and out of breath. As if she ran to fetch them.</p>
<p>"Ashley- She's gone into <strong>Labour</strong>."</p>
<p>A shriek so loud could be heard from the manor that night. Robert raced past Elle, grabbing TJ by the hand and running for dear life down the stairs. TJ had been smart enough to keep a baby bag near the desk at the front of the entryway for their new baby. Although Robert was slightly shaking, TJ could almost feel the excitement radiate off of his husband.</p>
<p>"Come on!" Robert ushered TJ into his car and before TJ could tell him to relax, he sped down the roads. Running through several red lights (He didn't care at that very moment). TJ holding onto the car door for dear life at his Husband's reckless driving all the way to the hospital. They parked suddenly and Robert was about to speed up to the maternity ward if it wasn't for TJ having to physically hold him back by the collar to at least sign in. Luckily this hospital's maternity ward had a section for surrogacy's so both parents were allowed in with the surrogate.</p>
<p>The two men got into the elevator, it was deathly silent. TJ kept glancing at Robert out of the corner of his eye awkwardly. The elevator took a while to get to their floor as medical staff went on and off at different levels.</p>
<p>"Robert, are you okay?"</p>
<p>His husband nodded, a lump stuck in his throat. "Nervous."</p>
<p>"Me too," TJ replied. "We are in this together yeah?"</p>
<p>Robert turned to TJ with a closed smile. "Together." He held TJ's hand as the elevator doors opened on the maternity ward's floor. Hand in hand, the two men walked to Spinelli's room before slowly entering.</p>
<p>"Spinelli?"</p>
<p>"TJ thank fuck! OH, GOD!" She screamed, the contractions were a nightmare. "I'm s-so sorry!" She tried not to cry.</p>
<p>"Hey, why?"</p>
<p>"I'm two weeks early!" her voice shattered. Robert stared at her before sitting in the chair next to her bed. Luckily her Parents had taken Carlos to spend the night at her place.</p>
<p>"Babies have survived earlier. It's going to be okay." Robert replied tapping the heart monitor that was hooked up to the baby's heartbeat. "Look there, they're doing just fine."</p>
<p>"Holy- shit this hurt's." She squeezed her eyes shut and panted heavily. "It's been around two hours can you get the nurse?"</p>
<p>TJ nodded and left for a moment until the midwife came in shortly after, accompanied by a doctor. "Alright let me see." She hummed and had a look. "Fully dilated, You ready to Push Ashley?" She asked the Surrogate mother who stiffly nodded. She looked to TJ who held out his hand for her to grab and squeeze. She practically clawed out Robert's hand from his lap with her other hand. He was frozen with fear, excitement, and nervousness.</p>
<p>"You two are going to have broken hands by the end of T<em>H</em>-IS!" She screamed as the contraction wracked throughout her body. Robert was trying not to hiss as her nails dug into his hand.</p>
<p>"Alright Ashley, take a deep breath and count from Ten, on five I need you to push." The midwife said to her and held her legs up so she could give birth. Spinelli nodded, her black hair matted against her forehead. TJ brushed the strands from her face and squeezed her hand encouragingly.</p>
<p>"You got this Spinelli." He whispered. She nodded with a shaky breath and began to count.</p>
<p>"T-t<em>E</em>N!"</p>
<p>Robert was determined not to look, he hated gory stuff.</p>
<p>"Ni<strong>ne</strong>!" She screamed.</p>
<p>TJ held her hand.</p>
<p>"E-ei<em>g</em>ht!" She panted and kept breathing heavily.</p>
<p>Robert and TJ looked at each other in the eyes, the surreal moment was happening right<strong> now</strong>.</p>
<p>"Sev<em>EN</em>."</p>
<p>The midwife praised her as she regulated her breaths slowly.</p>
<p>"Six-"</p>
<p>Spinelli's screams of agony interrupted the counting for a moment.</p>
<p>"Fi<em>ve</em>-"</p>
<p>The midwife instructed to start pushing. Spinelli squeezed the two men's hands and began to push with all her might.</p>
<p>"F<em>o</em>u<em>R</em>."</p>
<p>She panted out and began to push harder and harder, taking deep breaths. Robert holding onto her hand for dear life.</p>
<p>"ThRe<em>e</em>."</p>
<p>You would think it was TJ giving birth with contractions as her hand was going to be crushed under his grip.</p>
<p>"Tw<strong>o</strong>-"</p>
<p>The midwife grabbed a towel, Robert vaguely hears her yell. <em>"I can see the head!"</em></p>
<p>"<em>O</em>n<em>e</em>!"</p>
<p>She screamed and pushed so hard and panted. It wasn't happening. She screamed in anger at this going on for way too long she kept pushing and pushing. "CAN <strong>HE</strong> GET OUT ALREADY!" She yelled at the midwife who chuckled.</p>
<p>Robert's entire world froze, <em>He? A boy?</em></p>
<p>"One more push!"</p>
<p>The world stopped spinning and for once, Robert couldn't think straight. He didn't have a serious expression, eyes wide open and mouth hanging open slightly as a high pitched wail filled the room. A very red and crying little baby wriggled as the midwife picked the baby up with a towel, cooing as she did so. He glanced at TJ who had a smile beaming on his face, tears welling in his eyes.</p>
<p>TJ was the one to cut the cord, Spinelli slumped back and gave a thumbs up to TJ who laughed, tears rolling down his freckled cheek he gave her the biggest hug in the world. The baby was taken to be cleaned up and when the midwife came back. Robert assumed she would hand the baby to TJ.</p>
<p>"Congratulations Sir, A healthy baby boy." She smiled and carefully placed the small infant in Robert's quivering arms. He hesitantly pulled the blanket back from his little face and saw the baby cooing and wriggling in his embrace. The breath he was holding released in a shaky laugh.</p>
<p>TJ was in awe of his husband and son. Robert actually began to sob with a goofy toothed smile plastered on his face as he held <em>their</em> baby.</p>
<p>"Hey kid," He murmured to the baby softly and gently tapped his little nose which caused the cutest expression to appear. His little face wrinkled and Robert laughed, wiping his tears with his jacket sleeve. He looked to Spinelli who was smiling at the two in delight.</p>
<p>"Thank you." Robert croaked out, still smiling.</p>
<p>"You are very welcome."</p>
<p>For once, TJ finally felt like that hole in his life. The missing piece. The thing that kept him down was finally filled.</p>
<p>He felt whole.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woo! Only a few more chapters to go, this has been a long ride!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. THE END</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And we have come to the end of our story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They still needed a <em>name</em>.</p><p>Baby boy as the two called him, for now, was still nameless. TJ found that Robert was practically joint at the hip to the poor baby. He would rarely let him out of his sight and it even took some coaxing to let TJ hold him while he went to go get more diapers for him. It was safe to say that Baby boy became another planet in the centre of Robert's solar system (TJ being another). Three days later Spinelli checked in on the new family and was quite offended Baby didn't have a name.</p><p><em>"You're telling me I carried him for almost nine months, dealt with Robert suffocating me and TJ constant worrying for you to <strong>not</strong> name him?"</em> She threatened down the phone line. Robert made an 'oh shit' face towards TJ who silently hung up the phone.</p><p>"I think we need a name?"</p><p>Tj was holding his son in his hands, gently rocking him back into slumber. It was a sight when he first opened his two tiny eyes. Robert almost had a heart attack when he had turned back to him after teasing TJ about something to find two crystal clear eyes staring up at him. His heart throbbed at the sight and he smiled down at his baby. He ran his index finger gently along with his little cheek that instantly scrunched up in the most heartwarming smile he had ever seen. His little face scrunched up and a toothless mouth curved, his eyes were squeezed shut slightly from the smile. He wanted to just pick him up and freeze this memory forever.</p><p>"Well do you have any suggestions?"</p><p>"I told you before I think he looks like a jack," Robert replied, holding a feeding bottle that he was preparing. </p><p>"Why not Robert jr? it's a cute thought!" TJ huffed. "He already is the spitting double of you- Black hair, same nose and I can bet you his eyes will turn dark just like his Dad's."</p><p>Robert froze for a moment. He never actually thought he'd hear the day where someone referred to him as another beings father. It made him well up with pride.</p><p>"How's about we compromise?" Robert suggested eyes narrowed in suspicion. He was testing the waters to see if his husband was up to deal with him here.</p><p>"You remember last time we tried to compromise- I ended up having to hunt you down in your office!" TJ scowled. "Because someone almost chickened out of it."</p><p>Robert scoffed.</p><p>"Yeah because you wanted to top! I was nervous-"</p><p>"You can't change his name after it's done," TJ commented. Robert let out a painful, over-exaggerated groan. He rubbed his eyes from stress and let out a heavy sigh.</p><p>"Look he looks like a Jack to me, but apparently is also the spitting image of me so- why not call him Robert-Jack."</p><p>TJ's mouth opened to protest but then he stopped. That was actually a nice name if he was being honest. He thought about it for a few moments of silence and nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Glad we could settle on something."</p><hr/><p>His eyes did indeed go darker. He was practically the double of Robert (They normally called him Jack or Robbie so Robert wouldn't be confused with his namesake). Jack seemed to adore Robert, he adored TJ but there was something he loved about Robert. In fact, if he woke up crying and screaming he would only settled down by Robert, Anytime he cried it was usually Robert who calmed him down the quickest. TJ still managed to calm him down just it took a bit longer. He assumed it was genetics since he was biologically not his child (still make him any less of his own).</p><p>But then Spinelli tried to calm him down one time and he wouldn't stop screaming. He was a loud baby and an even louder toddler. He learnt to speak fairly quickly. His first-word being.</p><p>
  <em>"Nu!"</em>
</p><p>TJ blinked a few times and put down the baby mush that the supermarkets branded as baby food. He stared right at Robert-Jack before grabbing the baby spoon full of mashed peas, and carrots. "Open wide baby-"</p><p>"NuNuNU!" Jack squealed shaking his head. He was one year old but this was insane.</p><p>Robert had definitely spoiled his son. Every time he had to regretfully leave for work at the state of Washington, he promised to bring him something back. He kept his promise and always bought a toy or one time he bought him an entire toddler jungle gym set for their gigantic back yard. Jack wasn't a spoilt brat by any means, he was still quite polite when he was in a good mood. He normally did as you asked like when TJ sat him down to teach him his colours, he stayed there until his Dad was done.</p><p>He was an early talker, but walking was a different subject.</p><p>TJ had asked Spinelli who was expecting again. But this time it was her and Vince's baby. The two really hit it off and along with Carlos and Kody (They moved in together) decided to expand with a new addition. Apparently, according to Vince, Kody had a half-sister named Amber. The Ashleys ended up all have girls at around the same time. Guess TJ knew who the next clique at Third Street Elementary was going to be. Vince was annoyed because Ashley B adored Amber but rarely seen Kody. It was probably because Amber was a product of her rich husband and seen as more worthy when she couldn't have been far from the truth.</p><p>Spinelli had said that Carlos learnt to walk at around two years old but when TJ looked at Robert-Jack, he wouldn't budge. He normally shuffled on his butt to get around or rarely crawled. Instead, he'd make a fuss and be demanded to be carried somewhere. TJ never gave in to the demands unless he said "Please" or rather as he said it. "Pees!"</p><p>Spitting Image of his husband, TJ was determined however to not let him have a monobrow. This teasing made Robert quite mad at TJ since he hated that he never actually got it plucked.</p><p>There were times where the two parents crumbled under the pressure of parenthood. TJ couldn't cope every time Jack threw a tantrum. The brunette finally bought a walking mobile for his son and he used it frequently. He was fast in it and zoomed around the place like it was nothing. Accept when Robert left for work, Robert-Jack would scoot over to the main entrance doors and sit there, sit there for hours. TJ still changed his diaper and fed him, read him some books but every time he was let go to do what he wanted he'd go sit by the door with his favorite handmade teddy-bear. Until finally Robert opened the door to find his son beaming up at him, hands in the air, and yelling "uP Up!". He was like a little puppy, speaking of a puppy. Nicky (TJ's dog) was still around and loved the toddler to pieces. He would follow behind him in his walker all day if he didn't have to eat and drink. </p><p>TJ and Robert had been discussing having another baby after Robert-Jack turned 3. He was a good talker and even a great walker. He was super quick and could easily sneak past you if you weren't careful and kept an eye on him. This time since Spinelli was still pregnant (9 months) and about to pop, they'd get another surrogate. This time they decided to use TJ's sperm since his fertility rate had gone up slightly from last time. They found a suitable surrogate and the rest was history.</p><p>Now all that was left to do was to make sure Robert-Jack got into elementary school, the two had a few places in mind.</p><hr/><p>Five years old and it was the start of kindergarten, Robert had decided to homeschool him after Robert-Jack screamed the place down when surrounded by wild tribes of five-year-olds. Robert and TJ argued for a while on whether to send him to a private school, homeschool him, or send him to third street. Since Robert's term as secretary for education was ending soon and he'd be running for it again, he decided to let his son go to good old fashioned Third Street Elementary for first grade.</p><p>"Okay so- got your lunch?"</p><p>"Yes, Dad." The short black-haired child rolled his eyes. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with a green short-sleeved one over top along with some jeans. "I have my bookbag too-"</p><p>"Good kid." Robert smiled. "Ready to go?"</p><p>"mhm." His son nodded. The two walked towards the entrance, Jack waving to his Daddy TJ and little brother Oscar who was going to be starting Kindergarten in the next year or so. Oscar was the spitting image of TJ, freckled face and chestnut hair. All he needed was a small-cap and he'd basically be a mini TJ. Although he did have green eyes thanks to the surrogate mother.</p><p>"Now remember, any problems and Cassandra will be there-" Robert explained to his son who was in the back of the car. Cassandra was Sheila's daughter and Jack's cousin. Just so happened that Sheila was an elementary school teacher for the fourth grade, the same class her daughter was in. This still didn't mean any special passes for Cass as she was even ore stricter on her to pay attention.</p><p>Pulling up outside the elementary and Robert-Jack nervously grabbed his backpack looking to his Dad for instructions.</p><p>"Go on, they don't bite." He smiled nodding to the entrance. His son nodded and got out of the car. He did have some friends but he couldn't see them-</p><p>He turned to his Dad and smiled. "Love you Dad."</p><p>"Love you too Son," Robert replied proudly before driving off leaving Jack there. The smaller raven-haired boy was a bit nervous but nothing he couldn't manage.</p><p>He was called over by his two friends, Jill and Joey who happened to be twin siblings of his Dad's old friend, Jordan.</p><p>"Hey <strong>RJ</strong>! Come on- King Colton is sending That snitch Raymond to the dodgeball wall!" Joey yelled and, Robert-jack's (Known as RJ) face lit up with a mischievous grin.He does have some new pranks to try out and what better than to make his mark by pranking the king? He will get along around here just fine Afterall.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>The END.</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And we have come full circle! I might do a very MINI fic on RJ at third street with some moments including TJ and Robert- He's a very mischievous child, loves his pranks, and is very smart (he loves to read) . Also yes, Raymond is Randall's son accept he's in third grade. </p><p>I really really hope you enjoyed that. I did plan for this to be across a few more chapters but it was chapter 40 and I couldn't resist leaving it on 40. I do have another Recess fic planned for (Bob x TJ) but it will take some time to sort out. In the meantime, my smut one-shots for this pair are still being updated! Thank you so so much for all the nice comments and feedback it really kept me going &lt;3 </p><p>~Icy_Blu</p>
        </blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110928">Behind Closed Door's</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Blu/pseuds/Icy_Blu">Icy_Blu</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Nyx/pseuds/Silver_Nyx">Silver_Nyx</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>